When Worlds Collide (Ciel Phantomhive X Reader)
by jessesharon
Summary: Growing up without a father hadn't been easy for you, but your mother always made sure you had everything you ever needed. But now your life had changed completely. Accidently sending yourself back in time you meet your father and a strange group of people. What happens when you find yourself stuck in the 1800's with a group of Shinigami, demons, and a mysterious blue-nette?
1. Chapter 1

Translucent tears rolled down your (s\c) cheeks as you sat in your car, staring at the sign in front of you. Shady Grove Cemeteries. Nestled in the rich green grass were gravestones of various shapes and sizes, some with different types of flowers laid on top. Today marked the one year anniversary of your mother's death, the only family you had left in this world. Wiping away the stray tears from your eyes you opened the car door and stepped out, grabbing the bouquet of white lilies as you did. A loud boom caused you to jump and look to the sky. Sure enough big grey storm clouds were overhead. _You always did love thunderstorms mom_ , you thought as a sad smile graced your features. Eventually you stopped at a black marble headstone with your moms' name engraved on it. Kneeling down you placed the flowers gently on the grave.

"I miss you; life hasn't been the same without you." You whispered as rain drops began falling from the sky. In seconds the few drops turned into a downpour. Saying one last goodbye, you turned and stood up, sprinting to your car and hopped in. With a sigh you started the car and drove to the small two bedroom house your mom left you after she died. The drive only took twenty minutes but the rain had gotten worse, you were barely able to see the road in front of you. Parking in the driveway you counted to ten and ran as fast as you could to the front door. Walking inside, you closed and locked the door. Pressing your back against the now locked door you let a sigh escape your lips. _Of course the weather had to turn shitty today of all days._ You thought glumly. Kicking off your shoes you walked down the quiet hallway glancing in the mirror at the end. A streak of lightning lit up the dark house and you thought your eyes were a green-yellow instead of their regular (e\c). Rubbing your eyes you stepped closer to the mirror. _Nope, still (e\c), not yellow. Weird,_ you thought, _guess I've just had a long day._ Walking into the kitchen you grabbed yourself a drink and a snack and made your way to the living room. Flopping down on the couch you pulled a warm blanket around yourself and clicked on the television, hoping the storm wasn't going to knock the power out. After surfing Netflix for a few minutes you settled on Supernatural (awesome show btw) and cuddled into the blanket. After a couple of episodes a knock sounded at the door, causing you to jump in surprise as a suspenseful part of the show played. Pausing your episode you stood up and made your way to the door. Opening it you looked around, expecting to see someone, except no-one was there. As you were turning to go back inside a small brown package caught your eye.

"What's this?" You asked yourself. Bending down and grasping the package you headed back inside. Absentmindedly you pushed the door closed and went back into the living room. On the front of the brown packaging in fancy calligraphy a simple note was written.

My Dearest (Y\N),

I know this may seem strange darling but please don't be frightened. I had this journal held by a dear friend until the time was right. This journal will tell you everything you ever wanted to know about your father. But my dear, the written word holds much more power than you may realize, and when you read it aloud the power only increases. Be careful my love and remember whenever you feel alone I'm always there with you, watching over you.

Love Always, (M\N)

Tearing up, you carefully opened the packaging. A very old looking leather bound journal now sat in your lap. You pondered on the message your mother included with the gift before shaking it off. She always said things like that to you, just a part of her quirkiness, or so you thought. If only you knew the truth… Opening the old book, the first thing you noticed was the inscription.

My sweet (m\n),

Even though I do not express it as often as you would like, know that I love you very much and I will always do what I can to keep you safe. My hopes for this journal are so that one day I will be able to see our unborn child and have you return to my arms once again.

My Eternal Love,

W.T.S

 _I wonder if this W.T.S is my father,_ you thought with a smile. Flipping through the pages you found journal entries about you from different stages of your childhood, up until the day your mother died. _Weird, she said this would tell me about my father,_ you puzzled in your mind. There were only a few blank pages left but something was telling you to turn to the last page. Upon turning to the end, you found a strange entry in what you thought to be Latin. Something in you drove you to read the passage out loud.

"Eripe me et ostendet mihi est cor meum, ubi ego sum, qui . Qui me ad arma semper amavi exspectanti mihi me non cognoverunt . Pro salute libenter ego ambulo usque vitam destinantur (rough translation at the end of the chapter)." As the last word left your lips, pain erupted in your skull and your world turned black.

With a groan you rolled onto your side, expecting the warmth of your home, but instead you rolled straight into freezing cold water. A startled scream escaped your mouth as your eyes shot open. Thinking you were about to drown you flailed around, only to realize you were face first in a muddy puddle.

"Oh that's gross," realization hit you and you shot up into a sitting position, "where am I? How did I get here?" You asked the air, not really expecting an answer.

"That is what I would like to know as well." A stern voice sounded behind you. Standing up you whipped around and came face to face with garden sheers on a rod. Following the rod you saw the man holding it. A man of about six feet with dark brown hair and yellow green eyes was glaring down at you. On either side of him were two men, with the same eye colour. One had long, flaming red hair that reached almost to the ground and a chainsaw slung over his shoulder. He grinned at you with shark like teeth as if you were a delicious dessert he was about to devour, his gaze alone made you shrink back. On the other side of the garden sheers wielding man was another man, but this one had shaggy blonde hair and a lawnmower in front of him with a lazy smile on his handsome face.

"Well? Who are you girl? And how did you get here?" The first man asked you in a snotty tone.

"Calm down man, and please be quiet. I have a killer headache. My name is (Y\N) (L\N) and I have no idea how I got here. Last thing I remember is reading from my mothers' journal and then poof! I blacked out. Who are you?" You replied trying not to sound intimidated even though three men were standing in front of you with very large weapons. When you said your name you saw a spark of recognition in the brunettes' eyes. Slowly, he lowered his weapon and adjusted his glasses with his index and middle finger.

"My apologies ma'am, allow me to introduce us. I am William. T. Spears and this, "he gestured to the redhead, "is Grell Sutcliffe. And this, "he gestured to the blonde next, "is Ronald Knox." He opened his mouth to say something else but after hearing his name a lightbulb went off in your head.

"Wait, William. T. Spears, W.T.S. No that's not possible unless…" You trailed off and opened the journal that was still in your hands.

"Where did you get that book?" The man you came to know as William demanded, snatching the leather journal out of your hands.

"What the Hell man, you don't just go around snatching things from peoples' hands. Give it back right now." You held your hand out angrily while William scoffed at you. The redhead giggled at you as the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"This journal… You cannot be her. Where did you get this?" He repeated his question.

"My mother left it for me, why do you care?"

"Because I gave this journal to the only woman I have ever loved before she had to flee with our unborn daughter." His facial expression softened as he gazed at you, waiting for you to put the pieces together. Another lightbulb went off as the other two men looked at the both of you with shocked expressions.

"But that means…" Your voice trailed off

"I believe I am your father."

** _Take me where my heart belongs and show me who I really am. Take me to the waiting arms of those who have always loved me but have never known me. I willingly give up the life I lead for the life I am destined for._


	2. Chapter 2

"M-my father?" You stuttered, not quite believing it. William pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Yes (Y/N), your father."

"Just back up for a minute. Before I even try to comprehend that little bit of information I have some questions for you. First off-" Your newly found father cut you off.

"I am sure you have plenty of questions for me but right now we need to get you into clothes that are a little more… suitable." He eyed your outfit with slight distaste. Looking down at your clothes you frowned. What was wrong with dark blue skinny jeans with rips up the legs and a white round neck tank top with a grey skeleton print on the front?

"And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" You questioned with a raised eyebrow and a challenging look.

"Whatever all of that is," he gestured to you, "is hardly appropriate attire for a young lady to be wearing."

"Ooooh I have some outfits she would look absolutely fabulous in." Grell gushed, showing his sharp teeth. William turned around, eyes flashing, and shoved his hand in the eccentric mans' face to shut him up.

"I will not have my daughter dressing up in any of your disastrous outfits, Sutcliff." Grell pouted and crossed his arms, looking offended. He continued blabbering on about how a lady shouldn't be treated in such a rude manner, but you tuned him out. While the two men argued you began looking around at your surroundings. That was when you realized you were just on the edge of a forest and that there was a full moon shining high in the sky. Casting a glance back at the bickering men a sly smile plastered itself on your lips. As quietly as you could, you snuck away to explore your surroundings. A dirt road passed by the forest with what looked like carriage wheel marks indented into it and the air smelled so much cleaner than the air in your city (or town). Inhaling deeply you let yourself relax as you continued walking. As you continued your little journey your vision began fading in and out and you fell to your knees in pain. Your head felt like it was splitting in two and through the pain you barely registered a voice calling your name before you blacked out. William reached you before your face hit the cold ground and wrapped his arms around you, hoisting you up. Carrying you bridal style he turned to the other two reapers.

"Both of you go back to Headquarters, I will be taking (Y/N) to see Undertaker. (M/N) was his closest friend and I am sure he will be interested in finding out how her daughter came back to us." William ordered.

"Oooh if you're going to see Undertaker I'm coming too. My Bassy might be there." Grell squealed in a girlish tone. William growled at the flamboyant reaper, annoyed with his obsession with the demon.

"Alright boss." Ronald spoke up, not too keen on seeing Undertaker any time soon. Taking his lawnmower he disappeared into the dark forest. Adjusting his glasses, the dark haired reaper took off running with inhuman speed, not caring if the other man didn't notice his absence. It didn't take long for him to reach the funeral parlor the Undertaker called home. Walking in he saw something he hoped he wouldn't. A blue-nette with an eye patch and a raven haired demon talking with the man he needed to see.

"BASSY!" A red blur ran in and attempted to glomp the demon butler, but instead ran into a coffin as Sebastian moved out of the way. Creepy laughter shook the funeral parlor as the retired reaper fell down laughing. Ciel and Sebastian both turned to look at William and the woman he was carrying. Ciel was the first to speak up.

"Who is that?"

"I do not believe that is any of your concern, Phantomhive." Was the curt reply given to the Earl.

"Oh come now Spears, I'm sure we're all curious as to who this mysterious young lady is, especially dressed as she is." Sebastian's smooth voice remarked. With an audible sigh, William set you down on top of the nearest coffin gently. As the Undertakers' laughter died down to the occasional giggle he glided over to where your body lay.

"My my, she looks awfully similar to (M/N). Who is this William?" His usually laughter filled voice was serious as he spoke, never taking his eyes off of you. You began to stir as the grey haired man got closer to you.

"I believe she is my daughter. I do not know how she came back to me, whatever the reason I fear something has happened to her mother. I need to make sure that this is my child. That is why I brought her here."

"Why is she unconscious?" Ciel spoke up once more, his face devoid of any emotion.

"I don't know. I turned my back on her for just a moment to… discuss, a few things with Mr. Sutcliff and when I turned back around she had wandered off and collapsed."

"Ngh God my head hurts." You slowly sat up, rubbing your temples with your eyes closed. As your eyes fluttered open you let out a little yelp as you came face to face with a strange man.

"Well William heheheh I don't doubt that she is indeed your hehehe daughter. Just look at her eyes, only our kind has them." Undertakers' laughter filled voice returned to normal as he gazed into your eyes. You began to squirm as the other four men in the room started staring at you.

"So she's a Shinigami like you three then?" The blue-nette with an eye patch drawled.

"Wait, you think I'm a Death God? Please, what have you been smoking? Those aren't real, they're fairy tales." You hopped off of the coffin.

"Well to be precise, you are half Shinigami half witch. Your mother was one of the strongest witches I knew, if not the strongest And we," William gestured to himself, Grell, and the grey haired man, "are all Shinigami." You broke out into laughter but stopped abruptly when you took note of everyone's serious faces.

"You can't be serious."

"How did you get here?" You thought back to the weird Latin you read from the old journal and blanched. "Only a powerful witch can travel through time." William finished.

"Travel through time?" You asked.

"Judging by your attire it seems as if it's safe to say you are from the very distant future. What was the date when you left?"

"Um, October 2017. Two weeks until Halloween."

"Well it seems like you came back a long ways. We are currently in the year 1895, which means you traveled just over one hundred and twenty years." All of the colour drained from your face as you slid down to the ground, processing the new information.

"Oh I cannot believe I forgot the introductions. (Y/N), this is Undertaker. He's a Shinigami like Grell and I, as I mentioned already." William stated.

"Hello dearie, it's a hehehe pleasure to finally meet you. (M/N) and I were very close heheh friends before she left." Giggles punctuated his speech. Deciding he was friendly enough you managed a small smile from your seat on the floor.

"This disgusting leech is Sebastian Michaelis. Stay away from him; I don't want you associating with demon scum. The human beside him is his master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive." The demon known as Sebastian gave you a very fake close eyed smile whereas the Earl managed a greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady (Y/N)." You nodded, acknowledging him before a thought popped into your head.

"Wait, you said something about my eyes. What did you mean?" Grell gave you his signature smile and pulled out a pocket sized mirror from his pocket, handing it to you. Gingerly you reached out and took it. Curiously you opened it and inspected your face. Everything was the way it normally was except for your eyes. Your normally bright (E/C) orbs were now a shining yellow-green. "Wow, my eyes are gorgeous." A large smile broke out across your face. Undertaker giggled at your reaction and Grell pulled you into a bone shattering hug. Prying him off of you, you yawned and stretched your sore muscles.

"I hate to ask this, but what happened to (M/N), why is she not here with you?" William inquired.

In a small voice you replied, "She passed away last year." No-one in the room spoke for a moment until you yawned again.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, but not tonight. I am exhausted and I could use a good nights' sleep. So, where am I staying tonight?"

"With me of-" Ciel cut William off.

"You shall stay at my manor for the time being. I have plenty of extra bedrooms and some old dresses of my mothers' that should fit you. I can assure you that you will be very comfortable with us." William tried interrupting but Ciel held up a hand to silence him. "From what I recall, you live in Shinigami London and witches are liked about as much as demons with most of your kind, correct?" Knowing the young Earl was right your father gave in. And that's how you found yourself sitting across from the Earl in his carriage after saying your goodbyes to the others, trying your best not to fall asleep. Sadly sleep overcame you, but before you fell unconscious you could have sworn you saw a small smile tug at the corner of the Phantomhive's mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

As you slept peacefully in the carriage across Ciel, he took this opportunity to study your delicate features. The way your (full/thin) lips curled up slightly in a sleepy smile, the soft angles of your face, and the way your hair fell around your face and down your shoulders (if you have shorter hair, just imagine the way it sits normally). Even the way your Shinigami eyes twinkled while you were awake enthralled him. He scoffed internally, all reapers were the same –annoying and always showed up where they weren't wanted – yet here he was thinking of how beautiful your eyes were. And you weren't just a Shinigami you were half witch as well, and from what Sebastian had mentioned of witches they were just as bad as demons, if not worse. Cruel, sadistic beings that thrived on the desperation and greed of humans. Even the weakest of witches were more powerful than the strongest demons. Yet here he was, taking in your (petite/curvy/athletic/etc.) frame with thoughts that were most definitely not proper for a nobleman to have. Taking his eyes off of your sleeping form he glanced out the window into the dark night, seeing the silhouette of his expansive manor approaching. Deciding against waking you, he sat back in his seat and sighed. Today had not gone as planned; first Bard had blown up his kitchen, again, then Finny had destroyed his favourite white roses, Undertaker didn't have any useful information on the case he was working on, and now he had offered to let a beautiful woman he knew nothing about live at his manor. The carriage stopped abruptly, causing Ciel to almost fall out of his seat. Seconds later the demon butler had opened the door with a small smirk directed at his master.

"My apologies young master." He bowed slightly, the smirk still in place.

"Wipe that horrid look off of your face," Ciel stepped out of the carriage, "take Lady (Y/N) up to one of the guest rooms close to mine then bring tea to my study. And do not harm her, that is an order." Sebastian's eyes flashed pink for a moment before returning to their regular red.

"Yes, My Lord." Reaching into the carriage Sebastian carefully adjusted your body so he had one arm under your knees and the other under your back. Walking up the perfectly maintained entryway the door swung open.

"Welcome home Master Ciel!" A young man with large turquoise eyes and strawberry blonde hair exclaimed happily. Standing beside him was an older man, with sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes, goggles hanging around his neck and an unlit cigarette dangling from his upturned lips. On the other side of him was an attractive young woman with a cherry red fringe haircut with glasses so thick you almost couldn't see her hazel eyes.

"Oh who is this? She's pretty, yes she is." The redhead gushed.

"This is Lady (Y/N) (L/N), she is going to be staying here as my guest so I want you all on your best behaviour." Ciel demanded in a stern tone as he brushed passed his servants, heading to his study.

"You heard the young master, now, Baldroy take Finnian and see to the horses and Mey-rin," Sebastian turned to the woman, "do try not to break anything." With that said he ascended the stairs and disappeared down the long corridor being sure not to wake you.

"Well she's a strange lookin' one, don't you think? Wonder where she got those weird clothes." Baldroy stated, his American accent noticeable as he lit his cigarette. The other two servants nodded in agreement as they went off to do what had been asked of them.

 **Ciels' Study**

The young Earl sat behind his large mahogany desk, waiting impatiently for his tea and butler. Drumming his fingers against the cool surface he was about to call for Sebastian as a knock sounded on his door. Staring straight ahead he called out in his usual monotone voice, "Come in."

"Young Master for tonight's tea I have prepared a lovely Valerian tea imported from Asia with just a hint of lemon balm to help you sleep." Sebastian's smooth voice explained as he set the cup in front of the other man.

"Very well." Ciel brought the steaming cup up to his lips and took a small sip. "What else do you know of (Y/N) and her mother Sebastian?" A cold blue eye stared into brilliant red ones.

"From what I know, (M/N) was one of the oldest and strongest witches ever known. She was envied for her power and heartless behaviour; she never showed pity and killed whomever she wanted, whenever she wanted. It didn't matter to her if the victim was human, demon, or even another witch. When she saw something she wanted she took it. I only crossed paths with her once, when I was a very young demon. I was lucky enough that she had someone else in her sights and passed me over. I am unsure of what caused her to change her ways but I believe it had something to do with the Shinigami, Spears. Witches don't love the way humans do, they have mates. One mate for all eternity whom they will do anything to protect. Getting between a witch and her mate is not an advisable act as they will bring you suffering so great that it makes Hell seem a vacation. So whatever caused (M/N) to flee with her unborn child must have been to protect William. All I can say about (Y/N) is that if her powers are anywhere close to what her mothers' were then we either have a very powerful ally or an enemy we cannot stop." Sebastian gave his explanation with a thoughtful look.

"I see. First thing tomorrow we will go see Undertaker. From what I gather he knew (M/N) closely. I want as much information on her as I can get; I need to find out if (Y/N) poses a threat to me."

"Of course, bocchan. I will have the carriage prepared for our departure after breakfast. Also, I have given (Y/N) the guest room down the hall from yours. " A small smirk flashed across his face.

"Leave me, I have things to do." The loyal butler bowed as he dismissed himself. Sitting back in his chair, Ciel rubbed his temples, not looking forward to the uncertainty of the whole situation. Sorting through some letters on his desk he found his focus slipping back to the young woman sleeping not too far away from him. Curiosity got the better of him as he slowly rose from his seat, striding quietly to his study door. Slipping out into the dimly lit hallway he walked passed the various doors until he reached the one at the end. Wavering slightly, he reached out and twisted the doorknob. Pushing the door open gently so as to not make any sound he snuck into your room. Moon light illuminated the bed as he gazed at your sleeping form. Your chest rose and fell gently with every breath you took. Sitting on the edge of the large bed he continued watching you sleep before drowsiness washed over him. With a yawn he lay down beside you and he found himself smiling a rare, genuine smile as you subconsciously snuggled closer to the warmth his body provided. Untying the black string of his eye patch he leaned over you and placed it on the nightstand. Wrapping an arm around you he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

The following morning everyone living at the Phantomhive Manor was awoken with a start as they heard a feminine ear piercing shriek, followed by a 'thump', an angry masculine yell, and the resounding sound of a hand coming into contact with the sensitive flesh of someone's face. Alone in his room, Sebastian let out a quiet chuckle.

"Well Bocchan, it would seem that the young Lady doesn't enjoy waking up in the arms of a stranger. It's a shame I'm running behind this morning." He laughed to himself, thinking that the punishment he knew he was to receive was worth your reaction.


	4. Chapter 4

After waking up to the man you had just met yesterday holding you tight like a teddy bear and freaking out, you were set on avoiding him for the rest of the day. However, it seemed that the demon, Sebastian, had other plans.

"Seb-Sebastian I don't think it's gonna fit. Ngh it's too tight, stop." You choked out breathlessly as you pushed your hands harder against the wall.

"Nonsense, just a little more now. Take a deep breath, I'm almost finished." Sebastian crooned, enjoying himself just a little too much. With nimble fingers he finished lacing your corset and stood up. "See? That wasn't so bad."

Peaking over your shoulder you made sure his blindfold was still secured around his eyes. "You can still see through that can't you?" Your eyes narrowed as his smirk grew. Instead of responding to your question he turned around and made his way to the bedroom door, discarding the black cloth.

"Bocchan wishes for me to tell you that you are free to choose any of the dresses in the closet that you would like. I will wait outside of the door and when you choose one, just call my name and I shall assist you with dressing." With that he closed the door, leaving you to choose from a wide assortment of Victorian style dresses. A beautiful sky blue and black dress caught your eye immediately. Black lace trailed down the front of the gown, starting at the shoulders and tapering off in a 'V' shape just below the hips. The blue section of the dress ended at the knees in the front and almost to the ground in the back; the black portion sat directly underneath, with a small train in the back. Short ruffled sleeves and a black lace bow that sat just above the right hip completed the magnificent gown. Calling Sebastian back in, you rolled your eyes as he picked up the blindfold and re-tied it. With his help the dress was on in no time at all and you were admiring the way the dress hugged your (body type) in the mirror (IMAGE). As you admired your reflection you saw Sebastian reach into his pocket and pull out a watch. Checking the time and storing the watch he turned to you.

"Breakfast will be served in just under an hour, if you would like I can style your hair for you." Both of your eyebrows shot up in surprise at his offer.

"…Okay." You agreed slowly.

 **Forty Five Minutes Later**

"Wow Sebastian this looks amazing." Once again you were standing in front of the mirror admiring yourself. "How do you know how to style women's hair?"

"Lady (Y/N), if I couldn't complete a simple task such as styling a woman's hair, what kind of butler would I be? Now, if you would allow me I will escort you to the dining room. I believe breakfast is ready." Bowing slightly he walked towards the door.

"Wait, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You're a demon, yet you've been treating me nicely. Is it just because of Earl Phantomhive or do you want something from me?"

His eyes flashed pink and a look of seriousness crossed his face. Standing up straight he answered you, "It is not just because of the Earl, you are a very special creature. Half witch half grim reaper. You truly are one of a kind. Until we know how strong your powers are I would rather not get on your bad side."

"Thanks for being honest with me." He gave you his close eyed smile and motioned for you to follow him to the dining room. After a very awkward breakfast where you made minimal eye contact with your creepy host you found yourself once again in his grand carriage.

"So Earl Phantomhive, where exactly are we headed?" The young man looked at you with his expressionless face.

"Please, call me Ciel. I thought it might be best if we went to see Undertaker, apparently he was a close friend of (M/N) and he might have some information that could be useful for me – er, for us." He quickly corrected his mistake. Luckily for him, it went unnoticed by you as you nodded absentmindedly, watching the passing scenery.

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions? I'm still really confused about what's going on."

"Alright, although I'm not sure how helpful I'll be to you." He shifted his gaze to look you in the eye.

"Okay so first off, where am I?"

"We are in the country of the Queen; London England."

"What!? So not only did I somehow manage to travel back in time I went through space too? Damn." You pondered, giggling a little at Ciels' confused face. "I'm from (country) (fun fact, I'm from Canada so high five if you are too :D )." You clarified. His face returned to his emotionless mask as he nodded.

"I see. Do you have any more questions?"

"Why does Sebastian serve you, I mean, he's a demon and you're just a human. No offence or anything. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." You added at the end as he visibly tensed up.

"I made a Faustian contract with him, a very long time ago. That's all you need to know about that." His voice came out sounding snobbier then he intended and he cringed. "I'm sorry Lady (Y – " You cut him off with a wave of your hand.

"Please don't apologize; it wasn't my place to ask. It's none of my business, I'm sorry I brought it up. Oh, and please just call me (Y/N). All that 'lady' stuff makes me uncomfortable." You offered a small smile, which he barely returned.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"I've answered your questions, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to ask you some of my own."

"Sure, ask away." You intertwined your fingers and sat your hands n your lap.

"Do you know anything of your past, anything at all?"

"No, my mom kept me in the dark about everything I guess. Thinking back though she did say some weird things that I just brushed off as part of her eccentricity. Stuff like 'the written word holds more power than you think'. I just wish I'd paid more attention to that stuff now."

" Alright, next question. Do all women wear clothes like you were when you got here?" A very unladylike snort came from you.

"Well, no-one wears dresses like these anymore, unless they're in costume. And rarely any men dress like you. My outfit yesterday was pretty average I guess." A light blush dusted his cheeks, thinking of the way you looked in the pants you had been wearing, which didn't go unnoticed by you. As you went to comment on his pink face, the carriage came to a stop.

"It seems we have arrived." Looking out the window you noticed a large sign that read 'Undertaker' with a skull over top on the front of a decent sized building. Sebastian opened the carriage door and helped Ciel step out before offering his hand to you. Taking a hold of his white gloved hand you offered him a smile and took a careful step out. But as luck would have it (or an author who thought it would be funny hehe), you tripped over your dress and toppled out, your face becoming a bright red as you landed on Sebastian's chest. Ciel rushed over to help you as you felt the demon holding in his laughter.

"It wasn't that funny…" You mumbled, declining Ciels' help and brushing off invisible dust from the front of your dress. As you avoided either man's gaze you heard the door to the funeral parlor swing open and peaked up to see Undertaker smiling down at you."

"Hehehe welcome, we've been heheh waiting for you. Come in hehe." The creepily happy Shinigami stepped to the side, gesturing with his arm.

"We?" Both Ciel and you asked as you stepped into the dusty old building.


	5. Chapter 5

"I am not answering that question. That is way too personal and it's my business and my business alone." Your face felt like it was on fire as you hid behind your hands, pretending the group of men in front of you wasn't there.

 **Rewind to Thirty Minutes Earlier**

Stepping into the funeral parlor you were greeted by two familiar faces. Your father stood with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed as he surveyed how close you were standing to Ciel and Sebastian. _Right_ , you thought, _he doesn't really like demons. I should ask about that._ Beside him stood the feminine male with the gorgeous hair and sharp smile. As soon as the feminine man got a glimpse of Sebastian his face lit up like a Christmas tree and he ran over screaming.  
"BASSY!" The red blur shoved you out of the way and you crashed into the ground before anyone could react.  
"Asshat, watch where you're going." You glared as you stood up brushing yourself off.  
"Tsk tsk, young ladies shouldn't use such foul language." Came Grells' stuck-up response. Seeing red you growled and lunged at him with a closed fist. You smiled as you heard the satisfying 'crunch' of his nose breaking before you saw red drip down his face. The unbridled fury was obvious in his eyes and he was quick to react. He went to pounce on you at the same time William stepped in front of you.  
"Stop this nonsense Grell. I will not let you harm my daughter, even though I doubt that you could. Back off, or you'll be sorting through overtime for the next few months." William snapped. Grell sulked off into a corner and you could've sworn you saw a dark cloud hovering over him as he glared daggers at you. Cackling laughter from right behind you caused you to jump and spin around, heart racing.  
"Do you have to do that? You almost gave me a heart attack." You scolded the still laughing man.  
"I'm hehe sorry dearie. It's haha just a force of habit." He smiled at you and you soon found yourself smiling back.  
"It's okay, no harm done I suppose."  
"Can we get down to business? There is a lot we need to discuss." Ciel spoke up.  
"I agree. First I think (Y/N) needs to know exactly what she is. Do you know anything about witches (Y/N)?" You shook your head slowly. "Well witches are one of the most powerful races that walk the Earth. There have never been any male witches, but no one is sure why. They are much worse than demons in almost every way. Most demons will form a contract with a willing human and give them whatever it is they desire before they devour their eternal soul. If a witch wants, she can rip the soul away from the human body and feed off of the pain, anger, and sadness of that soul for years. No deal is required. To a witch, it's quantity over quality. There are high class, mid class, and low class witches. Your mother was a very high class witch, I believe, which would make you one as well, even if you are only a half blood. The power your mother contained was limitless as far as I know. Controlling the elements, reanimating corpses, and music magic were some of her favourites." That was when you interrupted the brown haired Shinigami.  
"What's music magic?"  
"Well with music magic the user either plays an instrument or sings and can control anything and anyone. It was common practice for (M/N) to control people with her voice to force them to commit suicide. Physically, witches are not that strong which is why they depend solely on their magic. I'll explain more about witches and how to control your powers later but those are the basics. Now with your Shinigami side there isn't much for me to tell you. We have enhanced speed and power much like demons, sadly. We are also gifted with heightened endurance. Those traits I believe you will inherit but I am unsure if you will gain the ability to review and collect souls so I won't go into that for now. That about sums up what you can expect." The long winded explanation came to a close.  
Everyone remained silent as you processed the new information. After a few minutes of careful thinking you looked at William.  
"But I don't have any powers, the only thing I have are your eyes."  
"Ah yes that is where I come in. I contacted an old acquaintance last night and they believe that (M/N) used a binding spell on your powers, both witch and reaper. They gave me a ritual to complete to give you full access to your birthright, if you want to." Undertakers' voice took on a rare tone of seriousness as he regarded you. Looking around the room you examined all of the faces that were staring at you. Chewing your lip you thought for a few more minutes.  
"I want it. It's who I am and I want to embrace it."  
"Very well, this is a list of things we'll need." Undertaker handed you a list of various objects.  
"Five white candles, dragon's blood (A/N: an herb, not actual blood), angelica, agrimony, mint, and the blood of a virgin?" You listed the items off before realizing what the last one was. "Wait, do I have to kill a virgin? I can't kill anyone." Your breathing became erratic as your eyes darted around the room.  
"Calm down, you don't need to kill anyone. You just need a little bit of blood. What about you, are you a virgin?" Your face erupted into a magnificent blush, as did Ciels'.  
"What?!"  
"What Undertaker means is that if you're a virgin you can use your own blood in the ritual. So, Lady (Y/N), are you pure and untouched?" You could hear the damn smirk in Sebastian's voice. Your face rivaled Grell's hair at this point and poor Ciel wouldn't even look at you.

 **Back to the Present**

"I am not answering that question. That is way too personal and it's my business and my business alone." Your face felt like it was on fire as you hid behind your hands, pretending the group of men in front of you wasn't there.  
"If you won't answer the question, demons have a very strong sense of smell…" Sebastian trailed off smugly.  
"Ugh fine, yes I am a virgin. Happy now?" If there ever was a time when disappearing into thin air would be useful now would be that time.  
"Everything on the list will be easy to get a hold of, but we have to wait for a blood moon. The next one is in two weeks so we have a bit of time to wait, but that gives us time to educate (Y/N) about her heritage and the times we live in. I'm sure the future is very different from all of this." Undertakers' voice was still serious.  
"(Y/N) is more than welcome to continue staying at my manor as a guest if she would like." Ciel stated in a cool tone.  
"I'd love to stay with you." You smiled at the sour faced man.  
"Good hehe now that that's settled, did you have a specific haha reason for visiting me?"  
"Yes I do. You were close with (M/N) correct?"  
"We were good friends, yes"  
"If she was a witch than why did she change? It's extremely rare for one of them to change their ways."  
"Well to put it simply she found her mate. Witches and grim reapers get along the same way we do with demons. But the pull to her mate was stronger than her desire for bloodshed and mayhem. Witches are fiercely protective of their mate and continuing the way she was would have hurt her beloved. It wasn't easy for her but she managed." The retired reaper was serious once again.  
"Why was she so powerful?"  
"The older the witch, the more power they hold. (M/N) was one of the three from the first generation of witches. What happened to the other two, I don't know."  
"If my mom was that strong, what's going to happen to me if I don't find a mate?" (Y/N) spoke up quietly. The silence in the room confirmed your fears.  
"Nothing bad will happen, if I could help (M/N) then I can help you. And I have your father and Sebastian to help if things get bad." Undertaker gave your shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  
"And what about me? If Sebas-chan is helping I want to help too." Grell declared. Everyone in the room looked at him in surprise.  
"You'd be willing to help me? Even after I punched you?" Grell gave you his signature smile.  
"Of course darling. A lady needs a little adventure every once and awhile." You practically tackled him to the ground as you gave him a tight hug which he happily returned.  
"(Y/N) may I have a word in private please?" Will asked of you. You nodded and he lead you to a room in the back.  
"I need to know, was (M/N) happy?" He asked sadly.  
"She was, but whenever I asked about my dad, about you, she'd change the subject and look so sad. She missed you so much. It breaks my heart knowing how much she loved you and yet she left you anyway." Tears threatened to spill from your yellow eyes.  
"I never stopped loving her; I knew she had to leave to protect all of us."  
"Is there anything you can tell me about what she used to be like?"  
"I will, some other time. Right now I have to go back to Headquarters with Grell; we have lots of work left to do today. Would it be alright if I came to see you at the Phantomhive Manor one of these days?" His voice sounded hopeful.  
"Yeah of course, if Ciel is okay with it. I'm a guest and I don't want to make him mad or anything." The hopeful look left his eyes. "I'll ask him, I think he likes me." Will nodded and walked back into the main room with you in tow.  
"Hey Ciel I have a favour to ask you." Ciel looked at you and hmm'd at you, signaling for you to ask. "Would it be alright if Will came over sometime this week to talk to me?" You gave him your best puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine, as long as no other reapers come with him." He sighed and looked pointedly at Grell who purposefully ignored the look while you smiled brightly.  
"Bocchan, it's time we leave. You have prior engagements this afternoon to attend to. Lady Elizabeth will be arriving at the manor in time to join you for your afternoon tea." Sebastian reminded the young Earl, who visibly cringed at the mention of her name.  
"Who's Lady Elizabeth?"


	6. Chapter 6

You were frozen in shock as you processed what Sebastian had just told you.

"So, let me make sure I understand you properly. This Elizabeth woman is Ciels' first cousin **and** his fiancé?"

"You seem shocked Lady (Y/N)." The butler stated, slightly amused.

"They're first cousins, isn't that illegal?" You were met with confused looks.

"Why on earth would that be illegal? It is extremely common for nobility to marry into their own families. Is that not common in your time?" One perfect sapphire eye bore into your own (e/c) orbs.

"Uh, no it's not. It's only illegal in some countries but almost everywhere in the world frowns on it. Is there a reason you marry relatives?"

"It allows us to keep our wealth and properties in our own families." Ciel stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"So what happens if you don't love them in a romantic way, or if you fall in love with someone else? Would you still marry your family?"

"Love has absolutely nothing to do with it; it's about protecting our futures. I would never do anything to jeopardize my family's' security." Scoffing he shook his head. You felt a strange twinge in your heart as his words sunk in. _Am I … jealous? Nah that doesn't make sense,_ you thought.

"As fun as this is, Grell and I must be leaving. (Y/N), I will let you know when I am available to talk and we can schedule a visit. Undertaker, I will be in touch." Both reapers exited the shop, Will dragging Grell along behind him as the latter waved happily at you. Grinning, you waved back.

"We need to leave as well, Sebastian prepare the carriage." Bowing his head the butler left to do as he was told.

"Thank you, Undertaker, for everything. I appreciate all the help you've given me." You smiled gently up at him.

"I'm happy to help, my dear." He replied, happily munching on what looked like a dog biscuit.

"Come (Y/N), Sebastian will be waiting for us with the carriage." Turning on his heel he expected you to follow along.

"I'm not a dog…" You grumbled, earning a large laugh from the man behind you. The ride back to the manor was relatively quiet after all of your failed attempts at making small talk with the sour man sitting across from you. Taking this opportunity you examined Ciel up close. His navy blue bangs fell across his face in a choppy fringe style and tapered off just below the nape of his neck; the string of his eye patch getting lost in the soft, touchable looking locks. The black triangle of expensive looking material covered his right eye while his left gazed out the window. Never before had you seen such amazing eyes, pools of sapphire with flecks of navy sprinkled in. His strong jaw was set in determination and his full lips were pulled into a scowl. The carriage hit a bump in the road causing something shiny to catch your eye. Glancing down towards Ciel's lap (hehe, perverts) you noticed two rings, one on each hand. The thumb on his left hand sported an ornate silver ring set with an emerald-cut deep blue stone, while the ring on his right hand was a simple gold signet inlayed with a crest. A small cough caught your attention and slowly you raised your eyes to meet his. A large blush bloomed on your face as he raised an eyebrow at you, a smirk playing on his lips.

"O-oh God, it's n-not what it looks like I swear. I-I was just looking at y-your rings." The blush grew as you became a stuttering mess. Slapping your hands to your face you groaned in embarrassment. _Great now he thinks I'm some weird pervert._ The sound of his amused chuckle caused you to peak out from between your fingers.

"This ring is a very old family heirloom that has been passed down for many generations now," he held up his left hand showing you the blue ring, "and this one holds my family crest (IMAGE)." Holding out his right hand he allowed you a closer look.

"Potentia regere. The power to rule?" You looked into his eye.

"You know Latin?"

"My mom taught me when I was younger. It's one of the few languages I'm fluent in."

"Impressive. Now, before we arrive I must warn you about my fian – about Lady Elizabeth. She's very… loud. Also, she doesn't know anything about demons or Shinigami so please don't mention anything to her." He thought for a moment. "Maybe it's best if she doesn't find out about you quite yet. I don't mean to be rude but this will be for the best."

"Wh-"

"Sebastian this is an order; once we get back to the manor hide Lady (Y/N) so that Lady Elizabeth cannot find her. And inform the others to remain silent about our guest." Ciel pointedly ignored your hurt expression and the tears welling up in your eyes. "I apologize but it will be easier for everyone this way."

"Are you embarrassed by me?" Ciel remained silent and a tear slid down your cheek. "I see." The remaining ride was passed in awkward silence; you never once looked back at the Earl. As soon as you stopped moving you had opened the door and hopped out, storming up to the door. Sebastian helped Ciel step out and shook his head slightly.

"Lady (Y/N) seems very upset; did something happen between the two of you?"

"That is hardly any of your business. I gave you an order and I expect you to complete it." Ciel snapped, anger and regret in his eye.

"Of course my lord." Ruby eyes flashed pink for a brief moment as he gave a closed eye smile. "Lady (Y/N) if you would please follow me." You didn't respond as you followed the handsome demon through various hallways until you came upon a dark brown door. "This is one of the only rooms in the manor that Lady Elizabeth won't bother. I will have to ask you to stay in here until I come back for you." Stepping into the room you realized by the furniture that it was a bedroom. A bed sat in the middle of the room with a nightstand on the right side and a chestnut coloured dresser sat on the left side of the room. "I apologize for the lack of furniture but as a contracted demon I rarely spend time here. I do hope you like cats." Your eyes lit up.

"I love cats (if you don't like them, just pretend)." A genuine smile broke out on the mans' face as he made his way to the closet.

"Please don't tell Bocchan about them. If he finds out he will order me to remove them again." Opening the closet door he moved aside for you to get a good look at what was inside. Five of the cutest kittens you had ever seen looked up at you sleepily. You aww'd and kneeled down to pet the little balls of fluff.

"Why won't he let you keep them?"

"He has terrible allergies." He went silent for a moment and his eyes flashed again. "It seems the guest has arrived; try to keep yourself entertained while I'm gone." Slipping out of the room and closing the door behind him you heard the faint 'click' of the lock. _Seriously, he locked me in here? There's not even a window for me to look out of._ Sighing, you left the closet open so the kittens could explore and flopped down onto the bed thinking back to the ride here. _Why is he embarrassed by me? Is it because I'm not human, or because I'm not a noble like them?_ Your (s/c) cheeks began to feel wet so you raised a hand and brushed it against your face. _Why the Hell am I crying? I shouldn't care what some stuck up noble thinks of me; he doesn't even know me for crying out loud._ Your silent tears turned to loud sobs the more you thought about it. There was that pain in your heart again, this time coupled with the feeling of miniature shock waves going through your whole body. Burying your face in a pillow you allowed your sobs to get louder. The harder you cried, the worse the electric shocks got. Soon enough your body was exhausted and the sobs turned into pitiful sniffles. Curling up into a ball your eyes fluttered closed and you fell into a troubled sleep.

 **Dreamland**

Standing in a wooded area you watched a pure white wolf playing with her adorable pups. Minutes passed before the wolves took note of your presence. Curiously, the three pups made their way over to you letting out excited little barks. Kneeling down on the forest floor you extended a hand to the happy babies. The sound of leaves crunching caused you to look up; standing directly in front of you was the majestic mother wolf. Slowly she leaned in and rubbed her face against yours making you lose your balance and fall on your back. She let out a loud bark that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"She likes you." An all too familiar voice called out to you. Turning your head to the side you saw someone you thought you'd never see again.

"Hi mom." Your yellow-green eyes twinkled in happiness.

"My sweet, sweet daughter. I can't stay long but I needed to talk to you."

"What about?"

"First I want to apologize about not telling you who you really are; I just wanted to keep you safe."

"It's okay mom, I understand why –" The older witch held up her hand.

"I'm not finished yet. Secondly, don't think too badly about that boy. He'll come around and when he does you'll be thankful that you stuck with him through it all. Now, the big reason I'm here is to help you along with your transition. I had a friend, well not so much a friend as someone I may or may not have terrified into submission a very long time ago." (M/N) let out a small chuckle. "Anyway, right before I left I gave her something very important to me, my Grimoire. It's as old as I am and filled with an extensive amount of spells and rituals. It belongs to you now. With the help of your father, tracking her down shouldn't be a problem for you. Her name is Merlyona Tralidex; she's a low class witch." Looking towards the sky your mom sighed. "It's time for me to go sweetheart." Sadly, you stood up from the ground and wrapped your arms around her in a tight hug.

"I miss you so much mom, please don't leave me."

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I have to," looking into your eyes she wiped a stray tear off of your cheek, "don't be sad (Y/N), we'll be together again one day."

"When?"

"I can't tell you that, just know that I love you so, so much. Oh, and her name was Flamma Animae Meae. Meae for short. It translates to 'flame of my soul'; she was my familiar." (M/N) reached out and stroked the white fur of her old familiar affectionately. All too soon the dream world began to fade away and you registered something warm and wet rubbing against your cheek. Your eyes shot open to see a man with medium length grey hair and red eyes licking your cheek happily. Whining the way a dog would the man pressed his body against you and rubbed his face in the crook of your neck. As soon as he had pressed his body against yours your mind registered one very large fact. He was fully nude and grinding his body into yours. Taking a deep breath you prepared to scream your lungs out but an amused chuckle stopped you. Shaking in fear you turned your head and saw… 


	7. Chapter 7

The three servants you had met earlier this morning were standing in the doorway of Sebastians' modest bedroom, watching the scene unfold with heavy nosebleeds; Mey-Rin and Finny also had a noticeable blush covering the entirety of their faces.

"Um would you mind helping me please? I can't get this guy off of me." To prove your point you tried pushing the nude male off, only to have him growl and return to licking your face and neck. His hands ghosted over your sides, tickling you, as a warm tongue ran over your lips. In shock you accidently parted your (full/thin) lips, giving him full access. Deciding to explore the new territory he darted his pink muscle into your open mouth. Your eyes widened and it felt like all of the blood in your body rushed to your face. With quick thinking, you did the first thing that came to mind; you sunk your teeth into the soft appendage until you could taste iron. With a yelp he scrambled off of you and hid behind Finny, tears in his eyes. It was safe to say you were very confused at this point.

"Lady (Y/N) I am so sorry, Pluto just gets really excited when he meets new people. He didn't mean it, honest." Finnys' aquamarine eyes were shining with unshed tears. _Pluto must be the weird guys' name,_ you thought.

"Awe Finny it's okay, please don't cry." You rushed towards the young gardener and wrapped your arms around him. It took him a moment to return the embrace but when he did he was barely touching you. Thinking he didn't like being touched you quickly pulled away.

"Please don't tell the young master, he'll make me get rid of Pluto if he finds out what happened." More tears began gathering in his blue orbs.

"Can you promise me it won't happen again?" Finny nodded vigorously as he turned around to face the man-dog.

"Pluto, you can't do that to people okay boy?" Pluto tilted his head to the side before slowly nodding.

"Well as long as he doesn't do it again than I see no reason we can't keep this between all of us." You smiled warmly at the three servants. "But why does he act like that? Is he…slow?"

"No milady, he's a demon hound." If they had told you that just a few days ago, you would have laughed in their faces but now you just nodded calmly, accepting the explanation.

"Do any of you know what time it is? I feel like I've been sleeping all day." It seemed that Pluto decided you weren't going to hurt him anymore so he crawled over to you on all fours and looked up at you expectantly. Reaching down uncertainly you started stroking his silky hair and a large smile erupted on his face, showing very sharp canines.

"It's almost eleven; supper was served a few hours ago. Lady Elizabeth stayed longer than the Master had expected. But it's safe for you to come out now." Bard informed you in between taking puffs off of his cigarette.

"Oh alright. Well thank you for coming to let me out." A small 'meow' brought your attention back to the open closet. Gasping in panic you began running around the room looking for the kittens.

"Um, Lady (Y/N), what are you doing?" Mey-Rin called out to you.

"The kittens! Sebastian is going to freak out if any of them are missing."

"Oh we put them back in the box in the closet before Pluto came in, yes we did." You breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face the servants. "We were actually wondering if you'd like to come with us to the local tavern."

"That sounds amazing after the day I had, but I have no money. And please, just call me (Y/N). I'm no better than you guys." Finny and Mey-Rin beamed at you while Bard gave you a half smile.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be our treat." The flamethrower loving cook replied.

"Then yes, I would love to have a few drinks with all of you. Hey Mey-Rin?"

"Yes my – (Y/N)?"

"Do you have anything I could wear? Something more appropriate for a night out?" The redhead's smile grew as she nodded.

"Come with me and we'll find you something nice, yes we will." She took your hand and all three of you exited Sebastians' room with Pluto trailing behind.

"You ladies get ready and meet us outside in half an hour." Bard drawled in his usual accent. Nodding her head, Mey-Rin pulled you along with a determined look in her eyes, not that you could see it.

Twenty minutes later you found yourself standing in awe in front of the small mirror in Mey-Rins' bedroom while she finished dressing. She had chosen a beautiful dress for you; a form fitting black and grey strapless number that fell just below your knees in the front and trailed on the ground in the back. The top half of the dress was a steel grey with black beaded roses sewn on, a sweetheart neckline, and a corset style back while the bottom half had interchanging layers of black and grey fabric. You had left your hair down and had applied a small amount of black eyeliner to your uniquely coloured eyes.

"How do I look?" At the sound of the other womans' voice you turned around and your eyes widened. She looked beautiful in her knee length halter style pink dress overlaid with thick black lace. A black satin rose sat on her left hip while a much smaller one sat between her breasts.

"Mey-Rin you look stunning. That dress look amazing on you, where did you get it?" At your kind words her face became dusted in a light pink.

"I made both of these myself. You really like them?"

"Of course. I would never be able to sew anything even close to these." Mey-Rin smiled shyly at you as she walked back to her closet and rummaged around the bottom. Straightening up and turning around she had two similar looking pair of boots in her hands. Black, knee high combat boots with zippers up the back that looked like they could cause some major damage in a fight.

"I hope our feet are the same size." She said as she handed you a pair. Sitting on her bed you made quick work of slipping on the boots.

"They're just a little too big but they'll work great. I'm surprised Sebastian hasn't come to check up on us yet."

"Oh the young master wanted to escort Elizabeth home and Sebastian drove the carriage. They won't be home for some time yet."

"Good, I don't think I can even look at Ciel right now."

"Did something happen?" Concern laced her voice.

"He's embarrassed by me so he locked me away for the whole day."

"He said he's embarrassed by you?" You looked up to see her shocked expression.

"Well he didn't say it, but when I asked him if that's why he wanted to hide me he didn't say anything."

"I don't think he's embarrassed by you, he probably just wanted to keep Lady Elizabeth from finding out the truth about you."

"You mean that I'm not human?" Sad eyes gazed at your new friend. Immediately her face fell.

"I didn't mean anything by it I'm sorry." You dismissed her apology and stood up.

"I think it's time to meet the boys and show them these amazing outfits." A loud whistle met your ears as you walked outside to meet the waiting men. Smiling widely you walked towards but stopped when you saw a monstrous white dog standing close to them. "Is that – is that Pluto?"

"Mhmm, this is his hound form." Came Finnys' short reply. A long tongue lolled out of the hounds' mouth as he trotted away.

"Well ladies, are you ready to go?" Bard flicked his cigarette to the ground and crushed it with the toe of his boot. Both women nodded and the group began the boring walk into London.

 **Time Skip Because the Walk was Uneventful**

"So he – hic – dressed up like a woman?" Drunken laughter filled your little group as Bard nodded vigorously, spilling a little of his drink. "Oh God that's hilarious."

"I – hic – think we should – hic – head back now. We – hic – have to be up early to – hic – do our chores." Mey-Rins' face was flushed and her glasses sat crooked on her nose.

"No we – hic – don't. Remember, we were – hic – given tomorrow off? That's why we – hic – came here." Finny slurred as he stood up and stumbled over to the bartender to order another round of drinks. You turned your intoxicated gaze towards the petite blondes' backside and smirked. _I'd like to get my hands on that._ You rested a palm against your face as you admired the way the fabric of his pants showed off his firm rump and the way his back muscles strained against the white shirt he wore. _I wanna run my hands all over that chiseled body and_ – you were snapped out of your thoughts by a girlish giggle. Glancing back at Mey-Rin you were slightly shocked to see Bard placing sloppy kisses along her neck and her hand sliding down his leg.

"Whoa – hic – you two, get a room." The redhead smiled sheepishly at you and pushed the eager male away. He glanced at you with a perverted smile, slung an arm around the blushing maid and whispered something in her ear that caused her blush to worsen and her to nod fervently. Finny sat back down beside you with a tray of half spilled drinks. Placing one in front of you he gazed at you with drunken, half lidded eyes.

"Did I tell you – hic – how ravishing you –hic- look tonight?" Hungry blue eyes traveled down to your (small/medium/large) chest as the tip of his tongue wet his lips. Giggling like a school girl you began twirling a lock of (h/c) hair around your delicate fingers.

"No you –hic- didn't, but thank you good –hic- sir."

Leaning in close he whispered huskily into your ear. "I think it's –hic- time to leave, don't –hic- you?" All you could do was giggle and nod enthusiastically as he helped you stand up. Wobbling, you had to hold onto his arm for support.

"We're gonna –hic- leave now you two, you –hic- coming?" You slurred. Bard and Mey-Rin shared a look before nodding and standing up quickly. Apparently it was too quickly as Mey-Rin fell to her ass laughing. You snorted before joining in the laughter. Eventually you all found your way out of the tavern and back on the road to the manor, Finnys' arms secured tightly around your waist. The sound of approaching hooves caused you all to move towards the side of the dirt road, stumbling as you did. The sound stopped abruptly, followed by the angry slamming of a door.

"What the Hell are you four doing out here? You should be back at the manor." Ciels' furious voice cut through the night air.

"Young lord, I believe you gave them tomorrow off." Sebastians' smooth voice replied, followed by the sharp 'smack' of skin on skin.

"Shut your mouth demon." The furious Earl snapped. You gasped as you turned away from Finny, seeing Ciels' still raised hand and a red mark on the butlers face.

"How dare you –hic- hit him, you pathetic excuse of a –hic- man." The slurring in your voice dimming the anger slightly. Snapping his head towards you the blue-nette directed his anger towards you.

"What did you just say to me?" His voice was dangerously low as he prowled towards you. Sebastian had to forcefully stop Finny from jumping between you and his master, which was a surprisingly difficult task. "You three," Ciel motioned to the servants, "go home. Now." Bard and Mey-Rin each grabbed one of the gardeners' arms and tugged him away from the unfolding scene.

"It's okay Finny go. I'll be fine." You spared him a small smile before turning back to face Ciel.

"Sebastian belongs to me. I can do whatever I please to him, whenever I please. And nothing you do or say will stop me." His voice remained dangerously low.

"I can't believe you. Just because you're rich you think you can treat people however you want, as if they don't have feelings. As if you're better than them"

"You seem to forget that I am better than them, better than scum like you." Your eyes widened in anger and you spat at on his face. You didn't register the shocked look on Sebastians' face or the new level of anger on Ciels'.

"You piece of shit. I can't believe I thought you were a nice guy. I refuse to stay with you any longer." You turned to leave but a ring clad hand grabbed your wrist and spun you around. Your challenging stare was met with a malicious smile.

"Fine. I do not need or want a pathetic witch living under the same roof as me. And to answer your question from earlier, yes I am embarrassed by you. I didn't want my **fiancé** to know I had allowed such a waste of skin to live with me." Raising your hand you attempted to smack him but his other hand stopped you. "You dare try to hit your superior? Stupid bitch." At that, he released your wrist and struck you with a closed fist, sending you crashing to the dirt floor. Tears welled up in your yellow-green eyes as you looked back up at him. "Sebastian we're leaving. Hurry up." Sebastian looked over to you with a very rare look in his eyes –regret and sorrow- before taking his place behind the reins and taking the angry Earl back home. Lying cold and alone on the ground you allowed the tears to come flowing out as you touched your already swelling cheek. Wincing, more tears mixed with your makeup. You sat there for what felt like hours before you heard another carriage coming closer. Thinking it was Ciel, you curled up into a ball and hid your face. The sound of a door opening and closing and footsteps rushing towards you caused you to curl more into yourself.

"Ma'am are you alright?" The concern was evident in the strangers' voice. Sniffling, you lifted your gaze to see a man only a few years older than you with icy blue eyes and hair so blonde it looked dyed. Afraid that if you spoke you'd burst into tears you shook your head. "Hey it's okay, I won't hurt you." The stranger wrapped his strong arms around you and pulled you close. After a few minutes he spoke again. "What's your name?"

"M-my name is (Y/N) (L/N)." Your voice was hoarse from all of the crying as you looked up into his captivating blue eyes.

"Well (Y/N) (L/N) it's a pleasure to meet you," his concerned voice was now filled with happiness, "My name is Alois Trancy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Back With Ciel**

Sitting alone in his study, the young man was filled with regret at what he had done to (Y/N). Not only had he attacked her verbally but he had hit her as well. Groaning, he ripped off his eye patch and hid his face between his hands. A light knock on the door caused him to look up.

"Enter." The door opened slowly, revealing a stoic faced butler. "What do you want?"

"I apologize for the interruption my lord, but I fear that the others will soon begin questioning the whereabouts of Lady (Y/N)."

"What is your point Sebastian?"

"Simply that her disappearance will pose a lot of questions, particularly with her father and a few other Shinigami." Ciel knew the demon had a very good point.

"What am I supposed to do? I highly doubt (Y/N) remained put on the road, there is a good chance that she wandered off on her own."

"She very well may have, but wolves have been spotted around the area in growing numbers. And if wildlife doesn't get her she may be found by some less than desirable people; any man would jump at the opportunity of a lone woman dressed in such a way as she is. After all, she has none of her powers yet and unless she can fight she will be completely defenseless." Sebastian pointed out. Ciels' face lost all colour as he thought of you being hurt, raped, or killed.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Find (Y/N) and bring her back. Do whatever it takes to make sure she's safe."

"Yes, my lord." Bowing, the demon left to begin his search of the young woman. Once he was left alone again Ciel rested his head against his desk, closing his sorrow filled eyes.

"I am so very sorry (Y/N)…" He thought back to the day's events after he had returned home this morning.

 **Flashback**

 **Ciels' P.O.V**

I withheld a sigh as I watched Sebastian walk away with an angry (Y/N). _You don't embarrass me; I just don't want Elizabeth blaming you for the news I have to give her,_ I thought sadly.Making sure to keep my face expressionless I proceeded to walk into my large mansion and up to my study, needing some alone time before my cousin's arrival. Sitting behind my desk I rubbed my temples, feeling a headache coming on. Lifting up my eye patch to reveal my contract mark I called for my butler.

"Sebastian, come to my study at once." Drumming my slender fingers on the large desk I waited, impatiently, for the demon to come to me. It didn't take long for a knock to sound at my door, "come in."

"You called for me, my lord?"

"Yes, is (Y/N) somewhere safe?"

"Of course, she is safely hidden away in my bedroom. Lady Elizabeth will not be able to find her."

"Good. Before Elizabeth arrives I want to discuss what we learned at Undertakers'. From what I can tell there is a high chance that (Y/N) will turn out to be a powerful witch, just as I suspected, so we need to tread lightly. However, I am still unsure if she will become a threat to us once she gains her powers. What do you think?" I looked towards my butler.

"I believe that if she comes into her powers with us by her side she will not pose a threat. Her attitude towards us has been very pleasant and I think if we continue showing her kindness and support she will turn out to be a very useful ally for you." Sebastian looked thoughtful as he spoke.

"Very well, did she say anything to you?" A smirk made its way onto the raven haired man's face.

"Do you care about Lady (Y/N)'s personal thoughts towards you?" I could feel my cheeks starting to burn as I looked away.

"Don't be absurd, I just don't want to deal with two cross women in one day." Part of me knew that was a lie, the very moment I met her I felt a strange connection that I could not explain, and when she asked about my arranged marriage and love at the funeral parlor I felt a small spark of hope ignite in my chest.

"I know you better than you like to think Bocchan and I can tell that you care a great deal for her. I must admit, she has a strange effect on me as well. Her soul is unique; she shows genuine care for the ones she holds close and is not afraid to fight for who or what she believes in, no matter the cost. I suggest you keep her close." I made a noise of agreement as I thought over what he told me.

"When will Elizabeth arrive?"

Sebastian reached into his pocket for his watch and looked back to me, "she shall be arriving any moment now, my lord."

"We will take tea in the garden this afternoon; make sure the preparations are made. And tell the other servants that they can have tomorrow off, I want to have the entire day alone with (Y/N)."

"Of course, my lord. If that is all than I shall begin setting everything up."

"Yes, now leave me." Dismissing my butler I began sorting through the many letters sitting on my desk. _Why must everyone be such idiots?_ I was brought out of my thoughts by a breathless intruder barging into my office. As I was preparing to scold them for rushing in without knocking they opened their mouth and spoke in a tone laced with dread.

"My lord, Lady Elizabeth's' carriage has arrived." With a sigh I rose out of my comfortable chair and adjusted my jacket.

"Thank you Mey-Rin; now go back downstairs to greet our guest." The clumsy maid nodded before running back down to stand with the other servants. Taking long strides I managed to make it down just in time for Elizabeth to slam open the front door.

"Ciel! Oh it's so good to see you; I haven't seen you in forever." Even at twenty one, the blonde was still terribly loud. Holding in a sigh I smiled down at her.

"Come now Elizabeth, we saw each other not two weeks ago."

"How many times have I told you, call me Lizzy. It's much cuter than Elizabeth." She reprimanded playfully as she wrapped her arms around me, effectively cutting off my supply of oxygen. _For a woman she has an awfully strong grip_. Prying her gently off of me I gave her my usual calm look.

"My apologies Lizzy. Would you care to join me in the garden for my afternoon tea?" She bobbed her head and grabbed onto my arm, giggling and dragging me out towards the garden. After we had sat down and Sebastian had brought the tea and desserts out to us, Elizabeth turned to me, all of the laughter gone from her face.

"Ciel, I actually came here today for a specific reason."

"Oh? And what reason is that?" I raised an eyebrow at her, setting down my cup.

After closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, as if preparing herself, she looked at me once again with a small hint of sadness. "I wish for us to call off our engagement." Relief flowed through me as I thanked whatever God's were smiling down on me.

"Well that's wonderful news." I said calmly, hiding the joy I was feeling. Elizabeth choked on the tea she had been about to swallow and looked at me with wide green eyes.

"You're not mad?"

"I have no reason to be, I was going to suggest the same thing after tea." Raising the expensive china cup to my lips I took another sip.

"You were? Why?" Answering her question with one of my own I set my tea cup down.

"Why did you suggest it?" She noticeably started fidgeting.

"Well erm, I met someone while I was in France with mother a few months back. We've spent a lot of time together and in that time we fell in love. I love you too Ciel, but only as a cousin." The blonde woman finished with a dreamy smile.

"I am glad that you found someone that loves you the way you deserve. Have you told your parents?"

"Not yet, I was hoping we could tell them together. If you don't mind, that is."

"Of course not, it's probably for the best if we tell them together." Elizabeth smiled brightly at me and began chattering away about some nonsense that didn't interest me. Well now I only have to deal with one angry woman. _Maybe I should give (Y/N) a gift, women like gifts, right?_

**Time Skip to Elizabeth's' House**

"You want to what?" An angry Francis Midford yelled in my face.

"I wish to call off Lady Elizabeth and I's engagement." I responded as calmly as I could.

"No absolutely not. This has been planned since you two were small children and I refuse to let you call it off." Her face was now a red Grell would envy from all of her yelling.

"Francis, please calm down. I'm sure he has a perfectly reasonable explanation, don't you Ciel?" The peaceful voice of Alexis Midford asked.

"Elizabeth has found love with a different nobleman she wishes to marry and I do not want to stand in her way." Only the partial truth, they didn't need to know I have started falling for someone else. _Wait, when did I say I started falling for anyone?_

"See Francis? He wants Elizabeth to be happy and so do we." Alexis offered a small smile to his angry wife.

"No! I will not agree to this." Shooting out of her seat Francis stormed over to me and before I knew it there was a sharp stinging pain in my right cheek.

"Mother, stop! This was my decision, not yours. Leave Ciel alone." Elizabeth now stood between her angry mother and me.

"Lizzy it's alright, Francis is just upset. She needs time to come to terms with our decision, that's all." I tried reassuring my now ex-fiancé. I spent the next hour trying to explain our reasoning behind the decision before taking my leave with Sebastian. Not before I was slapped once more by the fuming mother.

"I think that went perfectly, don't you my Lord?" Sebastian gave me a smug look. Stopping at my carriage I gave him a glare, rubbing my tender cheek.

"Shut up and help me in."

"Of course, my Lord." There's that damn smirk again. I was now sitting in my comfortable carriage, waiting for the long ride home to be over. Thinking back to Francis and her attitude I felt my blood boil in anger. _How dare she treat me like that?! She slapped me, not just once no, but twice! That woman pisses me off, she's lucky she's family._ The sound of loud, drunken laughter reached my ears and I had to squint in the inky darkness to see four people stumbling along the road.

"Sebastian, stop the carriage." The obedient butler did as he was told and in my anger at the wretched woman I stormed out before he could even open the door. "What the Hell are you four doing out here? You should be back at the manor." My furious voice cut through the night air…

 **End of Flashback**

"I didn't mean any of it, I swear. I was angry and foolish and I am so so sorry (Y/N). Please come back to me." Unshed tears made Ciels' striking blue eye shine in the dim light before a few transparent drops slid down his cheeks. Laying his head on his desk once again he closed his eyes and drifted off into a troubled sleep, plagued with the face you made after he had hit you. A noise in the room caused him to wake up with a start; rubbing his sleepy eyes he saw Sebastian watching him, a worried look on his face.

"Well, did you find her?"

"No, someone got to her before I could."

"Do you know who it was?" Sebastian faltered for a moment before answering.

"I believe I know who has her."

"Well tell me than, who?" The answer made his blood run cold and worry bloom deep in his chest.

"Alois Trancy, my Lord"


	9. Chapter 9

You had been staying with Alois for three days now and quite honestly you thought he was amazing. He treated you like a princess, despite not knowing much about you, and he always seemed happy. You didn't tell him who you had been living with; just that he was responsible for your black eye and bruised cheek. Right now you were walking around in his extensive garden, enjoying the various flowers in full bloom. A section of white lilies caught your attention and you slowly made your way over to them. A small smile formed on your delicate lips as you leaned down to smell them.

"Do you like the lilies, my Lady?" A rich feminine voice questioned. Turning around you saw the familiar lavender haired Head Maid smiling at you with her hands clasped in front of her.

"These used to me my mother's favourite flowers." You replied sadly.

"Used to be?"

"She passed away last year."

"I am sorry my Lady." Hannah bowed her head in apology.

"It's alright, I miss her but I know she's in a better place now." Touching the petals of one of the flowers you enjoyed the silky feel of it between your fingertips. "Is there anything you needed Hannah?"

"His Highness would like you to accompany him into London."

"That sounds lovely." You chewed on your lip, debating on asking the maid a question you have been pondering since you met her. "Hannah, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course Lady (Y/N), you may ask me anything you wish." She smiled warmly at you.

Apparently finesse was not your style as you simply blurted out, "are you a demon?" A light chuckle escaped her perfect lips.

"Yes Lady (Y/N) I am indeed a demon. Just as you are a Shinigami and a witch without powers." Her tone was light as she replied.

"H-how do you know that?"

"Your eyes are a dead giveaway my dear and I can smell your soul, it has the scent of a witch."

"Are you going to hurt me?" Worry seeped into your voice.

"No my Lady, it would be very unwise of me to even attempt to hurt you. We demons have a strong survival instinct and harming you would only harm myself." She smiled at you genuinely, calming your nerves.

"Wait, if you work for Alois does that mean that you two have a contract?"

"No I do not, nor will I allow any other demon to form a contract with His Highness." Her indigo eyes flashed pink for a brief moment before regaining her composure.

"You care about him a lot, huh?"

"We have been through a great deal together in the past. I served him while he held a contract with the disgusting spider demon, Claude Faustus. I lost my three most loyal minions because of that pathetic excuse of a demon." Anger and loss marred her beautiful face.

"If Alois had a contract with this Claude guy then where is he now?"

"He found his end at the hands of the crow demon."

"Crow demon? Wait, how many different types of demons are there?" You had both started walking towards the grand mansion.

"There are a great many varieties of demons, too many for me to mention right now. And the crow demon I refer to is a very strong demon, stronger than even myself. As much as I detest him, I am thankful to him for ridding me of that filthy spider."

Puzzling over that information you thought back to what else she had previously told you. "You mentioned three others? Who were they, if you don't mind me asking?" Her eyes widened in shock, no-one had ever truly cared enough to show her concern before.

"They were triplets; Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury. They had served under me for so long, I can't even remember when I found them. They were almost as close to me as Alois is. Now I have the twins, Draven and Gabriel, to help me."

"Are they – "

"Yes Lady (Y/N), they are demons. The only human that lives here is the Earl Alois Trancy. Ah, here we are." Looking away from Hannah you saw the awaiting carriage with Alois standing with his back turned to you. "Lady (Y/N)?"

"Yes Hannah?"

"No matter what you are told about His Highness, understand that he is not the same man he once was. He has changed greatly over the years and has turned into a fine young gentleman. When the time comes, please do not turn your back on him. He needs you more than even he realizes." Hannah sounded more like Alois' mother, worried for her son, rather than just the hired help.

"I promise I'll give him a chance." Hannah smiled at you once more and began alerting Alois of your arrival. You put a finger up to your (full/thin) lips and motioned for her to remain silent. She did as you asked and watched with curiosity as you crept up behind the unsuspecting man. As you got close enough, you pounced onto his back with a play growl. The Trancy Earl let out a frightened squeak before hearing your musical laughter and feeling your arms slip around his waist.

"So you have decided to accompany me into London, Lady (Y/N)?" The bubbly blonde asked you, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. Of course, he knew that you didn't like to be called 'Lady' and used that little bit of information to his advantage on more than one occasion, just so he could watch your reaction. Instead of your usual reaction, you decided to mess with him a bit.

"Why yes, Earl Trancy I thought that this little trip would give us time to get to know each other better." You purred as you tightened your arms around him and gave him your best seductive look. His smirk grew as he wrapped his arms around you and whispered in your ear, "If you want to get to know me better than perhaps we should remain at my manor." A bright red blush bloomed on your face as you pulled away from the laughing man.

"You should have seen the look on your face (Y/N), it was hilarious." Alois continued chuckling as you crossed your arms, scowling. "Oh come now, don't be angry. After all, you did start it by trying to seduce me." You had to turn away from him so that he couldn't see the smile playing at your lips. "(Y/N)? Please don't be mad at me, I am truly sorry." Your shoulders began to shake from laughter which Alois mistook for crying and immediately he was by your side, a hand on your shoulder. You couldn't hold it in anymore and laughter bubbled out of you, leaving a very confused Alois standing beside you.

"Fooled you." You exclaimed happily, rushing to the carriage. "Well come on slow poke, let's go. There are some people I want to see in the city." Alois shook his head in amusement at you having tricked him. One of the twins helped the both of you into the carriage before starting the long ride into London.

 **One Laughter Filled Ride Later**

Alois had left you to wait in the carriage as he attended to some business matters when you arrived in the city and you were growing bored. There wasn't much to do sitting alone in a carriage watching people walk by. With a sigh, you sat back in the seat and thought about leaving and wandering the city. Before you could decide on what to do, the door opened and there stood a happy looking Alois.

"I believe you mentioned that there were some people you would like to see?" Instantly, your yellow-green eyes started twinkling and you nodded your head.

"Yes! But I don't know my way around London." Your look turned to one of concentration, your tongue peeking out from your lips.

"What is the name of your friend?" Twinkling blue eyes looked at you kindly.

"Undertaker."

"Alright, wait here and I will be right back." You watched Alois turn around and whisper something to the twin that had accompanied the both of you. "Draven knows where to go, we will be there very soon." He sat himself on the seat opposite you.

"So what kind of business were you doing that took you so long?"

"I was simply securing a few incoming shipments, nothing you need to concern yourself with." Absentmindedly you nodded, excited to see the strange grim reaper once more. It didn't take long for the carriage ride to end and for you to hop out, glancing up at the giant sign above the entrance to the funeral parlor. You heard Alois' amused chuckle from behind you as you rushed to the door, looking back you gave him a toothy grin. Once you opened the door you were greeted with the sound of furious male voices.

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?!"

"William calm down, we all want to find (Y/N)."

"She has already been gone for three days Undertaker; there is a good chance she will not return. I never should have trusted my daughter with you, Phantomhive."

"I am sorry William, it is my fault that she is gone and I will do anything I can to find her and bring her back."

Alois cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the four men in the room. Your eyes widened in shock at the sight before you. Sebastian stood protectively in front of Ciel with William directly in front of Sebastian, fury clearly written on his face. Undertaker was holding the long garden sheers that were Williams' death scythe far away from the angry Shinigami. Four very relieved sets of eyes were trained on you as you moved closer to stand next to Alois. William ran over to you and wrapped you in a tight hug, similar to the hugs Grell gives.

"Where have you been? I have been so worried about you."

"I'm sorry Will, something happened and I've been staying with Earl Trancy." You reassured him as you wrapped an arm around the Earl in question. A low growl caused you to look up and when you did you almost laughed.

"You jealous Ciel? I'm just low life scum, what could you possibly be jealous of?" You snapped bitterly, touching your cheek.

"You know Earl Phantomhive (Y/N)?" The cheerful blonde asked. Nodding in affirmation you replied, "I was living with him before you found me." The smile began fading from his face as he turned slowly to Ciel, fire in his eyes. Saying nothing, Alois stalked towards Ciel, pulled back his fist, and swung at the blue-nettes' face. Blood began pouring out of his nose and the Shinigami in the room looked shocked.

"What was that for?" William demanded.

"Look at (Y/N)'s face, that was Ciels' handiwork. That is why she has been staying with me. He hit her and left her on the road all alone." William turned towards Ciel with a deadly stare before reaching his fist back and punching the blue-nette once again, effectively knocking him unconscious. You looked at the group of men and smiled.

"So, what have I missed since I've been gone?"


	10. Chapter 10

After Will had punched out Ciel, you had sat down with him, Undertaker, and Alois to explain what had happened the night Ciel left you on the road. Sebastian added little bits of information every now and again and things were beginning to make more sense, although you still weren't feeling very forgiving towards the man who had thought hitting you and calling you names was a good idea. Currently the unconscious Ciel was lying in a simple coffin while your little group drank tea from chipped tea cups.

"So Ciel was actually worried about me after you two got back home?" The skepticism was written all over your face.

"Bocchan was distraught over his actions towards you and regretted them immediately; I believe he was even close to crying over you." Sebastian's smooth voice drawled.

"How are Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny doing? I really miss them." You internally scoffed at the thought of Ciel crying over anyone, especially you.

"They miss you as well, I believe even the filthy hound misses you. It will be nice to have you back with us at the manor."

"Who said anything about me coming back to stay at the manor? I like it at Alois', he treats me like an actual person."

"Lady (Y/N), I do not think it wise for you to remain at the Trancy Manor." The demon butler warned you.

"And why should she not stay with me?" Sky blue eyes narrowed at the demon.

"I do not think any of us would like to see Lady (Y/N) hurt or dead. You are lucky to even still be alive after trying to harm my master." Sebastian sneered, earning a threatening growl from Alois.

"Alois, what is he talking about?" You questioned as a groan was heard behind you.

"What the bloody hell am I doing in a coffin? Sebastian, get me out of this thing at once." Ciels' voice rang out in the parlor and you smirked as you watched him struggle to get himself out. Sebastian caught your eye and you saw a smirk on his face as well before he went to help the Earl out of the coffin. "Come Lady (Y/N), it is time for us to leave." You looked at him incredulously with an eyebrow raised before scooting closer to the blonde Earl.

"No, I think I'll stay here." Ciel growled seeing how close the two of you were before taking a step closer to you. Alois shot up from his seat next to you and stormed over to Ciel, looking down on him.

"Don't you dare come any closer to her, you've done enough. Don't you think, Phantomhive?" He snarled.

"Stay out of this Trancy, this does not concern you."

"You think this doesn't concern me? I was the one who found her crying on the road, beaten up. And now I find out that you were the one to cause her pain. Stay away from (Y/N)."

"Does she even know what you are truly like? The monster you really are." Both men were standing nose to nose with each other. "How about we tell her."

"Go ahead; since Claude has been gone I am no longer the same man I used to be." Alois replied coolly.

"What are you two talking about?" Hannah's previous request ran through your mind.

"When I was younger I was a horrible person. I made a contract with a demon, Claude Faustus, and I was obsessed with being loved and accepted. All I wanted was for Claude to love me and I hurt anyone who I thought was trying to take him away from me. When I was a little boy my younger brother was murdered, along with everyone in my village, and Claude led me to believe that it was Sebastian's doing. I did everything I could to make the crow demon pay before I learned the truth, that my brother had formed a contract with a different demon to make me happy. I am sure that you have noticed that Hannah wears gauze over her eye; I am the reason for that. I tricked her into looking directly at me and punished her by gouging out her eye." Alois looked down ashamed.

"You seem to be forgetting that you were also obsessed with me and tried nonstop to get me to love you." The smirk on Ciels' face was obvious, thinking that he had won.

"Yes I was obsessed with Ciel but once I found out that Hannah was the one my brother formed a contract with and that she had my brother's soul inside of her I changed completely. She had loved me all along and only wanted me to be happy, yet I had abused her horribly. But now I have her and we are happy together, she is like the mother I never had." Alois wouldn't look at you, thinking you were done with him for good.

"What happened in the past stays in the past. You have obviously changed and that's what matters." Your answer shocked everyone in the room. "What? Everyone deserves a second chance." Alois gazed at you with tears in his eyes before embracing you in a tight hug.

"Thank you (Y/N), I'm really glad to have met you."

"You cannot seriously be alright with this. He is going to end up hurting you when he gets bored of you." Ciel stated.

"Don't you dare talk to me about someone hurting me. You have no right, none at all Ciel Phantomhive." You snapped. Ciels' face fell as he let out a sad sigh.

"I truly am sorry about what I did to you. I never meant to hurt you (Y/N) and I will do everything it takes to make it up to you."

"Well there is one thing you could do." A smile formed on your face as you took in the black and blue bruise on Ciels' handsome face.

"I'll do anything; just tell me what you want me to do." Hope seeped into his voice.

"Okay, close your eyes." Puzzled, he closed his one good eye. Walking up to him you pulled back your arm and socked him in the jaw. Ciels' eye flashed open and a pained yell escaped his lips. "That's for punching me. I still don't forgive you, but it's a start." The men in the room began laughing, Undertaker was laughing so hard that something crashed to the ground outside. "And if I ever catch you talking to any of my friends the way that you did the other night I'll do something much, much worse." Ciel nodded in understanding before dabbing away the blood on his face.

"Well haha if that's all settled haha what brings you here haha today (Y/N)?" Undertaker smiled at you.

"Oh, I just wanted to visit you for a bit while we were in the city. I hope that's alright." If possible, Undertakers' smile grew and he nodded.

"Of course hah dearie, I don't get many hehe live visitors. It's a nice heh change."

"Well there was another reason for this visit; I was hoping to see Will."

"Did you need something (Y/N)?" The dark haired Shinigami asked as he glared over at Ciel.

"Yeah actually, I need help locating someone. This is going to sound weird but mom came to me in a dream and told me about one of her old 'friends' and said that she has something that belongs to me now." You made air quotes around the word friend.

"Okay, what is her friends' name?" Will asked curiously while adjusting his glasses.

"Her name is Merlyona Tralidex. Mom said that she's a low class witch."

"I can try to find her, although it might take some time. Do you have any other information about her?"

"No, she only gave me her name." William 'hmm'd' as he thought about how he was going to start searching for the unknown witch.

"What does she have of yours?" Sebastian inquired.

"My mom's Grimoire." Undertakers' pale face lost any trace of colour as he stared at you. "Is something wrong?"

"No of course not (Y/N). William, may I speak with you for a moment?" Your eyebrows furrowed as the two older Shinigami left the room.

"So Ciel, how's Finny doing?" You teased the man, remembering his previous reaction when you got close to Alois. You were rewarded with another growl and pink dusted cheeks. "We had a lot of fun that night. Who knows what would've happened if you hadn't have found us on the road?" Ciels' face was red now from a mixture of jealousy, anger, and a little embarrassment as he recalled the dress you wore that night. Alois and Sebastian chuckled as they realized what you were doing to the bruised blue-nette. Playing along, the platinum blonde snaked an arm around your waist and pulled you closer with a perverted smirk.

"I know we had a lot of fun that night." Ciels' eyes widened and he snapped his head around to look at you.

"Get your filthy hands off of her Trancy, we both know that you haven't done anything with (Y/N)." You and Alois shared a look before bursting out in laughter.

"That is adorable, little Ciel is jealous. It's too bad that you're engaged already, huh? Whatever would Elizabeth think if she found out about your feelings towards Lady (Y/N)?" Alois smirked.

"Lady Elizabeth and I have called off our engagement." Ciel let slip before cringing.

"Wait, you aren't engaged anymore? When did that happen?" You questioned.

"Erm, we called off the engagement the day I hurt you. Actually we had just informed her parents' before we came across you on the road." Ciel refused to look you in the eye.

"Why did you call it off? I thought you said you would never jeopardize your families' future."

"I did, however I thought about what you had said to me and I realized that marrying Elizabeth was a bad idea. She wanted to call it off as well so everything worked out for the best."

"I think that someone else caught your eye." Alois smirked knowingly at Ciel. The flustered blue haired man briefly caught your eye and a spark of hope bloomed in your chest before he looked away.

 **William and Undertaker**

"Something is wrong, what is it?" William asked.

"The Grimoire, there are a lot of dangerously powerful spells in there and until we know for sure how (Y/N) will turn out I am unsure if she should have access to all of that power." Undertaker looked extremely worried.

"Is there anything in there that will help (Y/N) with her transition?"

"I believe so but are you willing to risk it?"

"I think she will be alright if we find the book for her, (M/N) would not have told her about it if she was not certain that (Y/N) was able to handle it." Uncertainly Undertaker nodded in agreement.

"Alright, but if something happens just know that we will have to intervene and you may not like what we have to do." Solemnly William agreed.

"If it comes to it, we will stop (Y/N) by any means necessary.


	11. Chapter 11

The next couple of hours were spent filling Alois in on what you were and where you came from. He seemed to take it well and even offered his help with anything you needed. William had left to start the search for the mysterious witch, leaving you with Undertaker, Sebastian, Ciel, and Alois.

"Sebastian, it is time for us to leave. Prepare the carriage."

"Yes my Lord."

"(Y/N) have you hehe decided where you will be haha staying?" Undertaker happily munched on a biscuit. Ciel and Alois shared a challenging look as you looked between them.

"Well I'm already living with Alois so it's probably best if I stay with him." The blonde smiled warmly at you while Ciel looked downcast. "But maybe after Halloween I can come stay with you Ciel." You back tracked, noticing how upset the blue haired man was.

"You are always welcome at the Phantomhive Manor (Y/N); the others will be very pleased to see you again."

"That's perfect! I will be holding a masquerade ball on Halloween and I would love it if you helped me plan some of the details."

"Really? I don't know how to plan a ball but I'll help however I can." Alois giggled like an excited child while Ciel rolled his eye.

"I am terribly heh sorry but I have to return to my haha other guests now." Undertaker began walking to the door to escort you all out but stopped you at the door. Taking your hand he placed a gentle kiss on it and smiled at you. "Until next time my dear." You were a blushing mess as both Earls watched the transaction with amused expressions. Undertaker giggled at you before going back inside of his parlor.

"Well (Y/N) it's time for us to go home, unless there was anything else you wanted to do today?" Alois linked his arm with yours.

"I'm a little worn out, I could use a rest." A yawn passed your lips as if proving your statement. Glancing at Ciel you noticed the sour expression on his face and smiled. Removing your arm from Alois' you ran over to Ciel and wrapped your arms around his waist and gave a gentle squeeze. You felt him stiffen under your embrace and giggled. "I'm going to miss you cranky pants." A wicked grin formed on your face as you stepped up on your toes and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek, enjoying watching him squirm. The bright red blush was extremely visible on his pale cheeks. The Trancy Earl laughed at the embarrassed blue-nette and motioned for Draven to prepare for the journey home.

"Yes well –um - I have some business to take care of still so I will see you again, soon I hope. Good day (Y/N), Alois." The blonde demon helped you and the Earl step into the carriage and proceeded to take his place behind the horses. Ciel watched as you waved goodbye to him from the carriage window.

"My Lord? What business do you have to attend to? I was under the impression that this was all you had planned to do in the city today." Sebastian asked as he helped Ciel into the large carriage.

"There has been a change of plans. I need to purchase something for (Y/N) for the masquerade ball Alois will be holding." A large smirk plastered itself on Sebastians' face.

"Of course, my Lord."

 **(Y/N) and Alois**

The ride back to the Trancy Manor was a dull one and had started to lull you to sleep. The carriage hit a bump and your head knocked on the window, causing you to sit up and rub your head.

"Ow," you murmured as you rubbed the sore spot. Something small and white peaked out at you from the bushes. "Stop the carriage!" Alois' head snapped towards you in confusion as Draven did as you asked. "Wait here." Rushing out you ran to where the white thing had been and you heard pitiful whimpers. Slowly you advanced to the sound and you were surprised to see a pure white wolf pup – just like the pups you saw in your dream – with blood and dirt matting its beautiful fur. Kneeling down, you reached a hand out to the frightened little thing. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. I just want to help you." The pup crawled out and sniffed your hand. Deciding that you weren't going to hurt it, it licked your hand and barked playfully. Giggling, you ran your fingers through the least matted part of the fur. As soon as you did, a bright white light surrounded the forest and an electric current ran from your fingertips and into the wolf pup. When the light faded you looked at the infant animal with worry, thinking that something bad had happened. You breathed a sigh of relief when you saw the pup sitting there happily wagging its tail.

"(Y/N) are you alright? I saw the light coming from over here and –" Alois rushed over to you and stopped short when he heard tiny growls. Looking down he noticed the little wolf. "Where did that come from?"

"It was hiding in the bush all alone. When I touched it I felt this weird electric current and then a flash of light. I have a feeling this means something. Can I keep it? Please?" You looked up at him with the best puppy dog eyes you could manage.

"I suppose so, but I don't want it using the manor as a bathroom." He couldn't resist the look you gave him.

"Thank you so much. Come on little –" you paused and grabbed the wolf, lifting it up, "– little boy. Let's go home." You cuddled the small wolf to your chest and he licked your face, his fluffy tail hitting your arm at a steady pace. Sitting back in the carriage you placed the little boy on your lap and watched him curl up and get comfy.

"He is going to need a bath when we get back to get all of this filth off of him. Have you thought about a name for him?"

"I have a feeling that he's my familiar so I was thinking I'd do what my mom did and give him a Latin name. Ille occidat cor meum, Ille for short." The wolf looked up at you with one bright blue eye closed and barked happily before setting his head back down.

"Burning flame of my heart? That is an interesting choice, very unique." Alois nodded approvingly and relaxed in his seat. The remaining ride was spent with you aww'ing at your new pet and Alois smiling warmly at you. Upon arriving at the extravagant manor Draven helped you out with a polite smile as Hannah waited to welcome you.

"Welcome home your Highness, (Y/N). What is this?" Her eye traveled to the wolf pup nestled in your arms.

"This is Ille; I think he's my familiar. But he's dirty so I need to go give him a bath."

"Hannah, have Gabriel prepare my tea and a snack and have it sent to my study, I have work to attend to." Alois told the maid before disappearing into his manor. Hannah motioned for Gabriel to come over and repeated Alois' orders before turning back to you.

"Would you like some assistance bathing him?" The lavender haired maid inquired.

"Sure, it will give us a chance to get to know each other better." You shared a smile with the female demon before following her through the twists and turns of the mansion towards the bathroom. Hannah walked over to the claw foot tub and turned on the faucets, adjusting the water to the perfect temperature. Stepping in after her you closed the door and set Ille on the floor to let him roam around. Taking cautious steps he began sniffing around the bathroom.

"So you believe this wolf is your familiar, may I ask why?" Hannah asked in her usual alluring voice. You explained what had happened when you first touched the animal. "I see. It is very likely that he is indeed your familiar. Congratulations, it can take a witch a very long time to find a familiar and you found yours right away. The bath is ready now milady."

"Come here Ille, it's time for your bath." The white wolfs ears perked up and he came bounding over to you, slipping on the floor and crashing into your feet. Shaking his head he looked up at you, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Laughing you picked him up and began the process of washing his little body.

"How was your trip into London?"

"Well I learned a lot actually. Is it true that you made a deal with Alois' little brother?"

"Yes that is true. He was a very unique child; he thanked me before I consumed his soul. Knowing the love he felt for Alois and the lengths he was willing to go to for him I became intrigued. I decided that I would do everything in my power to keep Alois happy for the rest of his life and with Claude out of the way it has become possible."

"You aren't like other demons, are you?" You began massaging vanilla scented soap into the dirty fur. Hannah's' tinkling laugh echoed throughout the bathroom.

"I suppose not Lady (Y/N). It is my compassion towards his Highness that sets me apart from others of my kind." Making a noise of agreement you pulled the dripping pup out of the tub and began drying him off. When you finished, his fur was extra fluffy and his blue eyes really stood out against the pure white colour.

"I should probably take him outside; he might need to use the bathroom. Would you like to come for a walk through the gardens?" Holding Ille close to your chest you got up off of the floor and waited for Hannah.

"His Highness doesn't require my presence right now so yes it would be my pleasure to accompany you." The indigo eyed demon smiled at you as she accepted your request.

Once in the gardens you set your familiar down and he ran around, excited to investigate all the new sights, smells, and sounds before him.

"He looks just like my mothers' familiar."

"How do you know?"

"She came to me in a dream and her familiar was there with her three babies, Ille looks just like one of the pups I saw. Hannah?"

"Yes Lady (Y/N)?" You turned your attention to the ground at your feet, a blush rising on your face.

"I only know one other woman here and I was wondering if you'd maybe like to be friends? I mean, you don't have to it's –" Hannah cut you off with a large smile.

"I have never had a friend before but I would really enjoy being your friend Lady (Y/N)."

"Great! And please, just call me (Y/N). I'm not nobility or anything. Um, this might sound weird but can I uh give you a hug?" Her musical laugh met your ears and you felt her arms pull you into an embrace. You returned the hug with a large smile. Ille started growling and stood protectively in front of you when you heard footsteps approaching. Glancing up you saw one of the demon twins walking towards you.

"Hannah, a package has arrived for Lady (Y/N)."

"Thank you Draven." The blonde nodded before turning around and walking away.

"Shall we go see what is in the package (Y/N)?" Excitedly you nodded your head and linked arms with the demon maid, Ille staying by your side the entire time.

"Hurry (Y/N) open it, I want to know who is sending you gifts." Alois ran over to you and pulled you towards the drawing room where a large package wrapped in brown paper sat waiting. Walking over to it you began pulling the ribbons and paper off and lifted the lid. A note sat on top of the light beige tissue paper that separated you from whatever was inside.

Dearest (Y/N),

I know that this will not change what I did, but I hope it helps you start to forgive me for my horrible actions. I hope to see you in it at the masquerade ball on Halloween.

Best Regards,

Ciel Phantomhive

"Well, who is it from?" The excitement in Alois' voice was obvious.

"It's from Ciel, I wonder what it is." Setting the note down you removed the tissue paper and gasped. First you pulled out an expensive looking mask that seemed like it would cover the top half of your face. Intricate black swirls made up the main part while the section above the eyes was covered with a soft silver material with black and silver ribbons woven in. A cut out diamond that turned into three separate points sat on the top centre of the elaborate mask while silk ribbons fell on either side. The whole mask was encrusted with real diamonds.

"Oh my God, this must have cost a fortune." Alois and Hannah shared a smile knowing just how much the mask must have cost. Setting the mask down carefully you pulled out the last item. You were now holding up a dark blue, floor length, strapless dress with a corset style back. It had a sweetheart neckline, three layers of blue and one layer of black starting at the hips and ending about a foot before the final layer of blue hit the floor. Black roses were sewn in under the bust and on both hips with more diamonds sewn in. You were speechless as you turned to Alois, still holding the dress.

"It is a very stunning dress. You will look be the most beautiful woman at the ball." Alois grinned at you.

"But why would Ciel do this? I know he feels bad about what happened but this is just too much." You looked back at the dress and shook your head.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Ciel has feelings for you?" The Earl replied.

"That's ridiculous. Ciel can't have feelings for me, can he?" You looked between Hannah and Alois who only smiled knowingly at you. Even Ille was looking at you with a canine smile on his face. Gazing back at the dress you began to wonder if Ciel truly cared for you…


	12. Chapter 12

**Four Days Later**

It had been four days now since you received the extravagant gifts from Ciel and you hadn't heard anything from him since then. You were going crazy trying to figure out if he harboured romantic feelings towards you or not. Whenever you tried asking Hannah about it she would just shrug and smile and Alois would just giggle girlishly and tell you to wait and see. Needless to say they were no help at all. Currently you were enjoying a nice breakfast with the Trancy Earl when someone wearing a crisp black suit and tailcoat walked into the large dining room, Ille following behind.

"Pardon me Highness but a visitor has come for Lady (Y/N)." One of the demon twins announced while you and Alois were finishing your breakfast. Setting down his fork, Alois looked at the butler.

"Who is it?"

"It's the Shinigami, William T. Spears sir."

"Very well, have him wait in the drawing room. We will be there in a moment." The butler bowed and exited the dining room. "Well (Y/N), shall we go see what this surprise visit is about?" He stood up and extended his hand out to you. Smiling you put your delicate hand in his and made your way out of the dining room. Walking into the drawing room you saw William tapping his foot impatiently.

"Morning Will, what's up?" You inquired cheerfully as Ille barked out a tiny greeting as well.

"Ah good morning (Y/N). I apologize for my sudden arrival, but I was wondering if you would come back to Headquarters with me." Glancing at the white wolf pup he asked, "What is that?"

"Why? And this is Ille; I think he's my familiar. I'll explain later." You raised a (h/c) eyebrow at the strange request.

"I want you to learn hand to hand combat. Your powers will only get you so far and I want you to be prepared in case of anything." He nodded at your explanation of the animal as you gave a small smile at the concern he was showing you.

"Alright but I don't think I can do much fighting in a dress."

"Hannah might be able to help you find a more suitable outfit if you would like." Alois piped up as he signaled for the maid.

"Yes your Highness?" The lavender haired maid asked as she entered the room.

"Hannah, I need you to help (Y/N) find appropriate attire for learning how to fight."

"As you wish, follow me please (Y/N)." You began following Hannah until you reached a room you had never seen before.

"Where are we?"

"This is my bedroom. I believe I have something that will work for you, just one moment." As the maid turned to rummage inside of her closet you looked around her room. It was a fairly colourless room except for a vase holding bluebells sitting on the dresser. Remembering how they were Alois' favourite caused you to smile. _She really does care about him._ "Here we are. Try this on and see if it fits." In her hands she held a thick, black leather two piece ensemble. Taking it from her hands she looked at you expectantly.

"Um, could you turn around please?" You felt your cheeks heat up and she shook her head with a little smile on her face before turning around. Slipping out of the dress you were wearing you started with the bottom piece. It was cool to the touch and after sliding it on you realized that it barely covered everything, you could feel your butt cheeks peeking out in the back. _Well at least it's covered._ Next you pulled on the top piece. The neckline went all the way up to your chin and covered your collar bone and shoulders. Buttoning up the front you realized that your breasts were popping out, barely held in place by the tight leather. "Uh Hannah I don't think it fits." Turning around, her eyes roamed your form.

"No that is how it is meant to fit, it fits you perfectly. You are just missing the gloves and boots. I believe I have boots without heels, unless you think that you can fight in high heels." With wide eyes you shook your head, the thought of training with high heels scaring you. Her musical laugh sounded throughout the room as she handed you the last two items. "I will help you with the boots, but I need you to lie down so I can pull them on." Walking to the bed with the gloves in one hand you laid down on her soft mattress. Surprisingly, you had no problems moving with all of the leather. As Hannah began slipping the boots on your legs you tugged on the gloves, finding out that they extended past your elbows. After a few minutes your outfit was complete and the other woman was helping you stand up. Her nimble fingers connected the bottom of your top to your boots and she took a step back to admire the complete look.

"How do you feel (Y/N)?" You began twisting and bending and were pleasantly surprised to find that every movement you made was easy.

"This is awesome; it doesn't constrict me at all. But where did you get the outfit from?"

"It's an old one of mine; I have a few of them from before I came to work for Alois. Come, we must not keep the others waiting." Following Hannah once again you made your way back down into the drawing room. Walking back into the room where the men were waiting, you tripped over a rug and went flying into Hannah, sending you both crashing to the floor with you on top of the maid. In shock you stayed on top of the other woman until a cough brought you out of your trance. With an arm on either side of Hannah's head you looked up and saw Alois and the demon twins with blood flowing down their faces and William face palming while Ille sat beside him, head cocked to the side in a questioning manor. You then realized that all of the men had an amazing view of your backside. Scrambling off of the poor woman you covered your bright red face in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry Hannah."

"It's quite alright (Y/N)." You felt her hand on your shoulder.

"It seems that we will have to work on your balance." William said through his hand before adjusting his glasses and standing up straight. "That is a very revealing choice of clothing; maybe we should find you something more appropriate."

"I think you look absolutely ravishing (Y/N)." Alois grabbed a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and started wiping blood off of his face, avoiding looking at you again. The demon twins nodded in agreement, perverted smirks on both of their faces.

"Uh maybe we should get going Will." You were squirming uncomfortably under the looks the twins were giving you. Noticing your discomfort William nodded before striding over to you and lifting you up bridal style. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"It will be faster if I carry you to Headquarters."

"Okay… Well I'll see you guys later." William carried you out of the manor as you waved goodbye to your friends.

"Hold on tight." At his suggestion you wrapped your arms securely around his neck and closed your eyes. At inhuman speed he began running towards your destination.

 **One Hour Later**

The two of you arrived at Headquarters and made your way down to the training facilities. William had left to find the man who was going to help you train, leaving you alone to wander around and inspect the room. The door swung open and you turned your attention to the two men walking in. Following William was a blonde reaper that you had met the first night you arrived. His eyes roamed your body as he let out a loud wolf whistle and winked.

"Watch yourself, Knox. That is my daughter and you are not here to flirt with her. Understood?" The black haired Shinigami warned him.

"I was just fooling around boss, relax." The blondes' smooth voice replied.

"(Y/N), this is Ronald Knox. I believe you have already had the misfortune of meeting him; he will be the one training you today. I have some work to finish but I trust you both will behave yourselves in my absence."

"Don't worry, I'll take great care of her." He flashed a grin your way to which you rolled your eyes and crossed your arms.

"Not gonna happen buddy." William chuckled as he watched you interacting with the young reaper.

"I will be back in a couple of hours to take you back to the Trancy Manor (Y/N). Good luck." With that, he left you alone with Ronald.

"Okay (Y/N) we're going to start with working on your speed and power first, but I want you to begin by stretching and warming up your muscles." His flirty demeanor was gone as he gave you instructions. Nodding, you began to stretch as Ronald took his suit jacket off and set it down. After a few minutes he decided you had stretched enough. "Okay now we'll start with timed sprints. Stand over there," he motioned to the other side of the room, "and when I say go run as fast as you can to the opposite wall. Got it?"

"Yup." You called out as you jogged to the area he pointed to.

"Alright aaaaand go." He held up his watch so he could watch and time you at the same time. "Time. Impressive (Y/N). Well it would be if you were human but you're not. We have a lot of work to do."

"Excuse me? Don't be such an asshole. What was my time?" You narrowed your eyes in anger.

"One minute and nine seconds for an eight hundred meter sprint. You are half Shinigami (Y/N) which means that you will be able to do so much more once we have finished training. Will has entrusted me with your training and if you have a problem with the way I do things then you need to take it up with him. So until he gets here you will do as I say and stop complaining. Understand?" Growling you nodded begrudgingly. "Good, now get back to the starting point and we'll start again." Muttering obscenities under your breath you jogged back to the area and waited for his signal. "Focus on your Shinigami side while you run and that may help shave off time. Aaand go." This process repeated for almost an hour before Ronald was happy with the results you were giving him.

"Well how was that?" Panting with your hands on your knees you looked up at him, sweat making your forehead shine.

"Thirty seven seconds. An amazing improvement for such a small amount of time, I really am impressed (Y/N). With more training you'll be up to par with us in no time at all." A large friendly grin was plastered across his face and you found it to be infectious as you felt yourself smiling back. "You can rest for a few more minutes and after that we'll start on hand to hand combat. From what Grell told me, you have a pretty good (right/left) hook." You blushed at the compliment as you reached for your water and took a few sips.

"Okay I think I'm ready now."

"Perfect. Step this way and we can begin." Ronald led you to the centre of the room and took up a fighting stance. "Alright, now you want your feet to be placed slightly wider than your hips. Good just like that. Make sure that your knees are facing the same way as your feet. You need to have your weight equally balanced between both feet and you should be resting on the balls of your feet. Perfect. Okay now try and position your pelvis directly underneath your shoulders, and remember to keep a small amount of tension in your abdomen. If you don't have any tension it will be a lot easier for your opponent to injure you. The position of your arms is crucial as it helps protect various body parts. You want one of your arms close to your body but not touching it, leaving your elbow out can discourage your opponent from kicking that area. Your fist needs to stay close to your face near your jaw or cheekbone. Your other arm is placed slightly in front of you as it will be the arm you use the most for offense and defense. Good, now I want you to begin attacking me and try to get in some hits. All I'll be doing is blocking them. But remember to use your speed against me; it is a big asset in a fight. Whenever you're ready to start just come at me." You lunged at the reaper and tried your best to get a good hit in but it proved harder than expected. This went on for twenty minutes and you were getting frustrated, not having hit him once. Taking a deep breath you focused all of your energy and speed into the next few punches. At your new speed you managed to hit him in the stomach and once in the face. You saw his smirk and growled at him. "Geez (Y/N), is that all you got? Kinda sad." Pulling back your fist you smashed it into his cocky face. "Very good, but now we're switching it up. You will still attack me but now I will be attacking you as well. Try your best to block my hits and land your own as well. Ready?" As soon as you nodded he lunged at you, hitting your left side. A pained hiss escaped your lips and your yellow eyes narrowed. "Gotta be faster than that babe." He swung at your face this time and you barely moved out of the way before it connected with your (s/c) face. With impossibly quick footwork you found yourself behind your opponent and smirked. Grabbing onto his shoulders, you kicked his back as hard as you could before pushing yourself up and jumping over him. Before he could regain his footing, your (right/left) fist slammed into his face sending his pentagonal shaped glasses flying and him crashing to the floor. "Very good (Y/N). But now I could use your help finding my glasses, I can't see without them." You laughed breathlessly before glancing around for his spectacles. Spotting them a few feet away you walked over and picked them up.

"Found 'em, here you go." Handing them to him he stood up and smiled at you.

"I think that's enough for now. You really do pack a hard punch (Y/N)."

"Thanks. Hey I'm sorry about what I said earlier, you're really good at this." You apologized sheepishly. He laughed and waved your apology off.

"It's no problem, I'm proud of you. With some more training I think you'll be an amazing fighter." You were interrupted by the door opening and William walking in.

"I apologize for the delay, I was held up. How did training go?"

"(Y/N) did really well, with some more training she will be up to our standards in no time at all." Ronald beamed at the black haired male.

"That is fantastic to hear. Now Ronald, if you will excuse us I have some things to discuss with (Y/N)."

"Sure boss. I'll see you later (Y/N)." Picking up his discarded jacket the young man left, waving at you as he did.

"Alright (Y/N) I have some good news for you regarding Merlyona Tralidex." Wiping sweat off of your face you looked at him expectantly.

"Well what is it? Did you find her?"

"Yes, she is currently living in Dublin Ireland."

"When can we go see her?" You couldn't keep the excitement out of your voice.

"We will go after you have had some more training," you opened your mouth to complain but he held a hand up to silence you, "it is for your own good. Even though she isn't that powerful there is a chance she will attack and until you have your powers you do not stand a chance against her." Sighing in defeat you nodded. "There is one more thing I need to talk to you about."

"What?"

"The Phantomhive brat."

"What about him?"

"I have seen the way you look at each other. Please don't try to deny it. You look at him the way your mother used to look at me. I am worried because I do not want to see you hurt." The concern was evident in his eyes.

"But you were moms mate, Ciel isn't my mate." Your yellow eyes narrowed in confusion.

"You probably won't feel the full effects yet because your powers are bound but I am fairly certain he is your mate." Shock was written all over your face and you felt hope bloom in you once again. "(M/N) once told me how it felt when she found me and I would like to try something if that is alright."

"Um okay..." You replied uncertainly.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Now picture Ciel and only Ciel. Concentrate on him and tell me what you feel." You did as asked and thought of the blue-nette. The way happiness bubbled up inside of you whenever he gave you one of his rare smiles, his sparkling sapphire blue eye that held an assortment of emotions even when his face remained stoic, and the way he truly cared about you. Extreme heat flowed from your toes up to your head and it felt as if your body was vibrating. Gasping, your eyes snapped open and you began panting. "Tell me what you felt."

"Well, I felt extremely hot and these weird shocks were going through me. And I felt happy, so happy." A sad smile formed on his thin lips.

"Just as I suspected." Scared, you asked a question you already knew the answer to.

"What does this mean?"

"It means that Ciel Phantomhive is your mate."


	13. Chapter 13

" _It means that Ciel Phantomhive is your mate."_ William's words played through your mind over and over as you sat on your bed with your face in your hands. Ille whined and licked your hand trying to get your attention. Peeking through your fingers you saw his blue eyes looking up at you questioningly.

"Hey little man." You whispered softly. Sensing something was wrong the wolf began nuzzling your face lovingly. "I'm okay Ille, just really confused right now." He gave you a suspicious look before crawling off of your lap and curling into a ball on your pillows. "You know, for an animal you sure act like a human a lot." Cracking open one sky blue eye he growled, as if to say 'I'm not **just** an animal dummy'. A soft knock sounded on the door, pulling your attention away from your familiar. "Come in." The door opened to reveal a worried looking Hannah.

"Is everything alright (Y/N)? You have barely spoken to anyone since you returned yesterday, I'm worried about you."

"I could actually use someone to talk to right now; do you have a few minutes?"

"Of course. What's bothering you?" She sat down beside you on the large bed.

"Well the training yesterday went great, but William told me something afterwards and it's been troubling me. You know how witches have mates?" Hannah nodded with a small smile. "Well, I think I found out who mine is." You bit your lip as you looked over at the lavender haired maid and noticed her eyebrows raised in shock.

"You have already found a mate? How is that possible without your powers?"

"I-I'm not sure, but I don't know what to do about it."

"Who is it?"

You paused before answering, "Ciel Phantomhive." As you looked down you missed the large smile on her face.

"Is there something wrong with him?"

"Well no, but I don't know what to do. I still don't think he is okay with me not being human and if I just tell him he might get scared off."

"I doubt that he would get scared off but if it's really troubling you then why don't you try spending time with him and let him get to know you before telling him?"

"That's a really good idea. But he's the head of a huge company, when would he possibly have time for me?" You looked back at her sadly.

"Well you could write to him today and let him know that you wish to thank him in person for the dress and mask." Hannah suggested.

"That's perfect, thank you." You smiled, showing your white teeth.

"Glad I could help you (Y/N), was there anything else?"

"Actually, after I finish the letter would you mind training with me for a little while? I don't know when William will have me train again."

"Of course, just call for me when you are ready." The she-demon excused herself and you set to work finding paper and something to write with. It only took a few minutes to write the letter and soon you found yourself dressed in the fighting outfit Hannah provided you.

"Hannah I'm ready." You called out to the almost empty room. Within seconds she was back with you.

"Shall we go?" You nodded and whistled for Ille to follow you out. Hannah brought you to a section of the garden you didn't know existed. It was a large cement arena with marble statues surrounding it. "Draven!" Her voice rang out in the vast stadium.

"Yes Hannah?" You jumped as the blonde demon appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Take this letter to the Phantomhive Manor and see to it that Earl Phantomhive gets it." Draven bowed his head and took the letter from you before leaving. "Alright (Y/N) where would you like to start?"

"Just simple hand to hand combat for now."

"Okay whenever you are ready, attack me." Getting into the stance that Ronald taught you, you prepared yourself and charged at Hannah. Easily dodging your attack she punched you in the stomach, which caused you to fly back a good ten feet. The air got knocked out of your lungs and you were seeing stars as you hit the hard cement and before you fully caught your breath she was hovering over you, her eyes a demonic pink. Her gloved fist pulled back and slammed into where your head was laying but you managed to roll out from under her just in time to see her fist crack the cement. Gulping, you quickly stood and lunged at her once again. This went on for two hours before you were interrupted.

"Hannah are you and (Y/N) out here?" Alois' called before appearing in your line of vision. "What the bloody Hell is going on out here?!"

"Hannah was helping me train, why?" Your body was covered in bruises from her vicious hits. An uncertain smile appeared on the young Earls' face as he took in the scene.

"I suppose that's alright. (Y/N), you have a visitor." You looked behind Alois and noticed Sebastian and Ciel walking towards you.

"Hey guys, what's up?" You smiled cheerfully at the two men. Sebastian's eyes raked over your body and he licked his lips while Ciel was staring at you with an open mouth.

"That is one of Hannah's outfits, correct?" Looking down you realized just how revealing the leather clothes were.

"Yeah, she's letting me use it to train in."

"It is a very interesting choice," Ciel began before cutting himself off, "why are you training?"

"William wants me to be prepared for anything. I'm really enjoying it too. Why are you guys here?"

"I received your letter and thought you might enjoy a day in London with me." His face looked hopeful and you brushed hair out of your face as you beamed at him.

"I'd love to; I just need to bathe first. Would you be okay waiting?"

"Of course that's no –" he emitted a small yell as a white blur jumped up on him.

"Haha sorry, that's Ille. I guess he likes you. Come here boy, get off of Ciel." You crouched down and the wolf came running into your arms.

"When did you get a dog?" Ciel questioned.

"Ille is no dog, he's a wolf. And my familiar." Walking over to Ciel and Sebastian you held out your arms so they could get a closer look. Ille growled at Ciel for calling him a dog and you giggled. "He won't bite. Hard. Pet him." Sebastian made no move to touch him and Ciel looked uncertain. "Come on don't be scared." The blue-nette reached out his right hand and gently touched the soft white fur. A barely there smile graced his features as he watched Ille's reaction to the soft touches. He began squirming in your grasp and looked between you and Ciel. "I think he wants you to hold him."

"Oh um alright." He took the pup from you and held him close.

"I'm shocked; he never lets anyone but (Y/N) hold him. If anyone tries to he gets very defensive." At Alois' remark Ciel turned a light pink and began looking uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna leave Ille with you while I go get ready. Hannah, want to race back?" Your eyes were shining with excitement.

"This could be entertaining, do you mind if I join you?" Sebastian questioned.

"Sure. Okay ready? Aaand –" you took off running "GO!" Both demons stood still for a moment before realizing you had already left. At incredible speed they followed behind you. Looking behind you, you saw both of them close on your tail. Thinking quickly, you spotted a large tree right in front of you and ran towards it, using it as a jumping board. You coiled your muscles as you hit the tree and released all of the energy that you had pent up, sending you flying through the air. The second you felt the ground beneath your feet you took off running once more. Soon, the manor came into view and you skidded to a stop before you hit the front doors. A large smile formed on your (full/thin) lips when you saw the two demons behind you. "I won!"

"Yes, but you did cheat." Sebastian pointed out.

"Pff, are you saying that demons never cheat?" A playful smirk played on your lips. Both demons returned the smile and Sebastian shook his head.

"Fair enough, I should get back to Bocchan before he gets upset." Bowing his head, the butler ran back the way he came.

"Come (Y/N), I will draw you a bath and help you find a suitable dress." Butterflies erupted in your stomach at the thought of alone time with Ciel. Hannah must have noticed because she looked at you quizzically. "Is everything okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just nervous is all."

She smiled at you knowingly. "Everything will be fine, you just need to relax and have fun." Nodding slowly you followed her into the bathroom adjoining your bedroom. You began drumming your fingers on the sink as you sunk your teeth into the tender flesh of your lip, lost in thought. "( –/N), (Y/N)!" Hannah's rich voice broke you out of your thoughts.

"Hmm? Sorry I was thinking. What did you say?"

"Your bath is ready, would you like any assistance?"

You blushed a bright red and shook your head, giving a nervous chuckle. "No I think I can do this alone."

"As you wish, I shall go select a dress for you while you bathe." Stepping into the tub you let out a slight hiss, your fresh wounds stinging before the hot water began soothing them. You relaxed under the water as the tension in your muscles left your sore body. Half an hour later you were standing with your back facing Hannah as she laced up your corset. Once she finished, she helped you step into the dress she selected. It was a beautiful maroon and black halter style dress with a pretty bow on the bosom. "Please sit so I can style your hair." Following her direction you sat on the chair in front of the vanity table while her nimble fingers danced through your hair. "There, all finished. What do you think?" She had put your hair in an elegantly messy braid (if you have short hair than imagine any style you like) that swept over your left shoulder.

"You did a great job, thank you Hannah."

"Excuse me Lady (Y/N), but Earl Phantomhive would like to know what is taking so long." The blonde demon butler announced.

"Oh, I just finished getting ready. Thanks um…" You were struggling to remember his name.

"My name is Draven ma'am." Blushing from embarrassment you thanked him and the three of you left the bedroom. The sound of arguing voices met your ears as you walked into the grand foyer.

"What's going on in here?" The arguing stopped when they heard your frustrated voice.

"We were just having a simple conversation, nothing to worry about." Alois replied with his eyes trained on Ciel.

"You look beautiful (Y/N), are you ready to go?" Nodding, you smiled at Ciel as you watched him holding the sleeping form of your familiar. Hannah took Ille from Ciel and once his arms were free he linked an arm with yours and escorted you outside to his awaiting carriage. Before you got in you waved back at Alois and Hannah, receiving a thumbs up and silly grin from Alois. Shaking your head you allowed Ciel to help you into the carriage and your 'date' with your mate began…

 **Three Hours Later**

"Do you see anything you like (Y/N)?" Ciel asked calmly as you browsed through expensive looking jewelry.

"This one is really pretty." You pointed to a fancy looking pendant necklace on a silver chain. A small flower made up of seed pearls held the chain together right above the pendant. The pendant itself had intricate silver swirls with more pearls of various sizes, in the middle was a decent sized peridot gem, and below that was a teardrop tourmaline stone.

"It is beautiful, excellent choice (Y/N)."

"Ah Earl Phantomhive it's a pleasure to see you again, have you found anything you like?" The plump shop owner greeted Ciel happily.

"Yes Mr. Addison I believe we have. I would like to purchase this one." He motioned to the necklace you had been admiring.

"Excellent, step this way sir and I can take your payment." The owner walked away with Ciel in tow. You stood in shock realizing that Ciel had just bought you another gift. Within minutes, the Earl had returned with a smile as the owner pulled the necklace out of the case and handed it to him.

"Turn around please (Y/N)." Still in shock you did as he asked and felt the cool touch of the precious metal against your skin. His fingers brushed against the back of your neck causing a blush to creep up on your cheeks. "It looks perfect on you." The chubby man nodded as he handed you a mirror. Grabbing it in one hand you gingerly touched the precious gems with the other.

"Thank you Ciel, but you didn't have to get me this. You already gave me the dress and mask for the ball."

Ciel scoffed, "I didn't have to but I wanted to. A woman like you deserves nice things." You instantly became a blushing mess and had to look away from him.

"So uh would you like to go for a walk?"

"That sounds lovely (Y/N)." Once again he linked arms with you and led you out of the shop and down the busy streets. You hadn't been walking for long when you heard a child crying.

"Ciel, did you hear that?" You looked at him with wide eyes filled with concern. "It sounded like a little kid."

Ciel stopped walking and concentrated trying to hear what you heard. "It sounds like it's coming from the alley down this way." The two of you began walking towards the alley and the crying got louder. Looking down the filthy side street you saw a little girl, maybe eight or nine covered in dirt and curled up in a ball sobbing. Rushing over and crouching down you reached out a hand towards her.

"What's wrong sweety? Where are your parents?"

Sniffling, the girl looked up at you with teary brown eyes and shook her head. "I – I don't ha-have any p-parents."

"Is there someone that's taking care of you?" You wrapped your arms around the child and pulled her close.

"M-my brother. B-but I lost him."

"What's his name? We'll help find him for you."

"His na-name is Charlie Crouch." She looked up at you with hopeful eyes.

"Ciel, I need you to call for Sebastian. If anyone can find her brother it's him." Ciel nodded and touched the eye covered with the black patch before summoning his butler.

"Yes my Lord?" The crow demon questioned.

"I need you to search London for a man named Charlie Crouch and bring him here, tell him we have found his sister." Kneeling down, Sebastian bowed his head before beginning the search.

"I'll stay here with her while you go and get some food. She looks like she hasn't eaten in days." Ciel was about to protest but you gave him a no nonsense look and he scurried off in search of food.

"My name is (Y/N), what's yours hun?" The brown eyed child looked back at you.

"My n-name is Cec-cilia Crouch. Are you really going to find my brother?"

"Of course we will Cecilia, I promise." Her tiny arms wrapped around your neck as her sniffles gradually faded.

"Miss, would you sing me a song?"

"Sure. I'm not that great at singing but I'll try my best." Cecilia nodded and curled up on your lap. Taking a deep breath you began singing.

"All this feels strange and untrue

And I won't waste a minute without you.

My bones ache, my skin feels cold

And I'm getting so tired and so old.

The anger swells in my guts

And I won't feel these slices and cuts.

I want so much to open your eyes

'cause I need you to look into mine." You looked down and saw Cecilia smiling with her eyes half closed and started on the chorus of the song.

"Tell me that you'll open your eyes.

Tell me that you'll open your eyes.

Tell me that you'll open your eyes.

Tell me that you'll open your eyes.

Get up, get out, get away from these liars

'cause they don't get your soul or your fire.

Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine

And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time.

Every minute from this minute now

We can do what we like anywhere.

I want so much to open your eyes

'cause I need you to look into mine

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

All this feels strange and untrue

And I won't waste a minute without you." Gentle clapping made you look up with a blush. Standing in front of you was Ciel with a pleasantly surprised look on his face, Sebastian with a genuine smile, and a young man who looked about sixteen looking awestruck. The noise from the clapping woke Cecilia up and once she noticed the man she jumped up with a large smile.

"Charlie!" Her high pitch voice yelled.

"I have been so worried Cecilia, you can't wander off like that. We're lucky that these nice people found you instead of someone else." The man, Charlie, scolded the child.

Ciel cleared his throat and held out the recently purchased food to the two. "I have no need for this, I insist you take it." Cecilia squealed in delight as she snatched the food out of his hands and ran back to her brother.

"Thank you again for finding my sister, and for the food. But we have to go now before it gets dark." The brother and sister left the dark alley, leaving you alone with the two men.

"Sebastian, bring the carriage around. I think we have had enough excitement for one day."

"Of course, my Lord."

Ciel turned towards you and his normal tone had turned husky. "You have a beautiful singing voice (Y/N). I would be honored if you would sing for me again sometime." Without giving you a chance to respond, he closed the distance between you and backed you up into the wall. "Forgive me for what I am about to do, I just cannot help myself anymore." Before you could say anything he had smashed his lips onto yours. It didn't take long for you to start kissing back against his soft lips. You wove one hand into his soft blue hair and the other rested on the back of his neck while he wrapped his arms around your waist. Pulling you closer to him he nipped your bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. You readily parted your lips and he wasted no time in slipping his tongue into your mouth. The fight for dominance was short lived and he grinned as he won the battle. His pink muscle explored every inch of your mouth but all too soon you had to pull apart for air. Resting his forehead against yours he smiled down at you and said the six words that made your pulse race and your heart soar.

"I think I'm falling for you."


	14. Chapter 14

It was close to midnight and you were outside with Ille enjoying the cool autumn weather. Sitting up in the grass you watched the white wolf chase the leaves that were being blown around. A content smile formed on your soft lips as you recalled your trip into the city with Ciel.

 **Flashback**

"I think I'm falling for you."

You studied his eye, searching for any sign of deception but all you found was pure adoration. You gave him a soft smile and stroked his cheek with your thumb. "I feel the same way for you Ciel."

Taking a step back from you he took hold of your right hand and looked you straight in the eye. "(Y/N) I would very much like to court you, if you would allow it."

"Is courting the same as dating?"

Ciel looked at you confused until he remembered that you were from a very distant future. "Could you explain to me what 'dating' is?"

"Hmm… Well dating is where two people are in a relationship with either the intention of getting engaged and married or just simply for fun. A lot of people date just for some form of self-gratification. I guess that's the easiest way for me to describe it."

"That sounds horrible. Courtship is more about developing a deep friendship with the ultimate goal being marriage. But it requires the both of us to be prepared to make a commitment to marriage." As he finished explaining what courting was a look of nervousness took over his features.

"You want to court me?" You were trying to hide the grin threatening to spread across your face.

"I do not like repeating myself (Y/N)." Ciel crossed his arms in annoyance as he turned away, trying to hide his pink face.

"Ask me again." You were enjoying watching him squirm.

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me, ask me again if I would like to court you."

With a deep sigh he turned back to face you and grabbed your hand again. Looking deep into your yellow-green eyes he asked you once more, "(Y/N) (L/N), I know that we did not start off on the best of terms but if you would give me this chance I promise that I will do everything I can to ensure your constant happiness. I will protect you and cherish you and I promise to stay by your side, no matter what the future brings. Will you please do me the honor of allowing me to court you?"

With tears in your large yellow orbs you nodded happily. "I would love nothing more than to be in a courtship with you Ciel Phantomhive. My answer is yes." The blue-nette chuckled as you threw your arms around his neck and squeezed tight before he returned the embrace.

 **End of Flashback**

Ille ran over to you with a large twig in his mouth and dropped it beside you. Grabbing the stick you threw it as far as you could, using your Shinigami strength. You watched as it sailed through the air and Ille ran as fast as he could to catch it. Absentmindedly you continued the game of fetch while reflecting more on the day's events.

 **Flashback**

"Ciel! (Y/N)! Welcome back. Did you have a good time?" Alois ran up to you wearing his regular outfit; a purple frock coat, a forest green vest with black stripes, a white button up shirt, very short black shorts, long black stockings, and brown high heeled boots. And of course his overly happy grin. "Oooh that's a new necklace isn't it? So Ciel actually asked you?"

Raising an eyebrow you looked at Ciel with a knowing smile. "Asked me what?"

"Well I assume that he asked you to enter a courtship with him. He was sooo nervous earlier when he was asking me for advice. Please tell me you asked her Ciel."

"Of course I did. And I was not nervous." He glared at the giggling blonde.

"You know Alois, if he hadn't have asked me, you would've ruined the surprise."

"I knew he was going to ask you." He waved a well-manicured hand in dismissal. Looking behind Alois you saw Hannah waiting patiently and an idea popped into your head.

"Ciel, can I speak to you privately for a moment? There's something I really need to talk to you about."

Worry flashed through his eye momentarily before he nodded. "If you will please excuse us Alois."

Leading your new beau around the yard you prepared yourself for the news you were going to give him. "I'm actually really glad you asked me to enter a courtship with you because I found something out yesterday. I won't be fully certain until my powers are unbound but William and I both agree on this."

"What is it?"

"Well as you know, because I'm half witch I will have a mate and um…" You trailed off uncertainly.

"(Y/N) just tell me what is going on."

"I think you're my mate Ciel." Your feet suddenly became the most interesting thing around until you felt a warm hand under your chin, guiding your face up to look into his.

"There is absolutely no reason for you to be embarrassed (Y/N). I told you that I will stay by your side no matter what and that is what I intend to do. And if it turns out that I am your mate than I will consider myself lucky. The bond between a witch and her mate is a very powerful thing." He smiled warmly down at you and caressed your cheek gently.

"So you're okay with it?"

"Of course I am (Y/N)." Reaching up on your tip toes you grabbed a hold of Ciels' suit jacket and pulled him down for a kiss.

 **End of Flashback**

"Ille come here boy." His fluffy white ears perked up and he came bounding over to you. "What do you think about Ciel, do you like him?" The wolf yipped at you and wagged his tail excitedly at the mention of the man. Your laughter filled the night air at the adorable reaction but it was short lived as a pair of garden sheers imbedded themselves in the ground by your head. Rolling up off of the ground you narrowed your eyes at your attacker. "What the Hell Will?" Instead of answering, the black haired man withdrew his scythe and jumped at you. "Ille go hide. I don't want you getting hurt." The wolf nodded and ran to a safe place.

"Good, now that I have your attention. Ronald, Grell come here." The sharp toothed red head and the laid back blonde appeared beside William. "I know that you have trained with Hannah as well as Ronald but now you are going to fight off the three of us together."

"Are you seriously going to be using weapons?" You couldn't believe it.

"Of course not, but that does not mean we will be going easy on you." Grell flashed you a sinister smile before running out to the left as Ronald ran to the right. Thinking quickly, you ran straight ahead passed Will with your palm raised. Luck was on your side as you felt your open hand make contact with his face. While he was disoriented you looked around for the other two. You saw Ronald charging at you and felt as if going towards him was a mistake but you ignored your instincts and went after him anyway. You realized your mistake when strong hands wrapped around your arms and yanked you backwards, flipping you high in the air. All you saw was a blur of sky, trees, and red before a foot connected with the middle of your back sending you crashing towards the blonde man. As Ronald came at you, you grabbed his shoulders, dug your nails in, and spun through the air. Unfortunately, strong fingers wrapped around your ankle and yanked you back to the ground with a painful thud.

"Tsk tsk tsk (Y/N), you need to be aware of all of your surroundings. You are obviously not prepared for anything." You saw Grell's smirking face hovering above you. Anger was burning in your yellow eyes and an underhanded idea popped into your head. Smiling sadistically you reached both hands up and grabbed fistfuls of blood red hair, pulling as hard as you could. You were rewarded with the man losing his footing and falling down with a howl that sounded like a mix between pain and anger.

"You should watch yourself Grell; you know I trained with Hannah. And we weren't fighting fair." You leaped up and smashed your foot into his cocky face, smiling when you saw a waterfall of blood. With anger flowing through you, you spun around and ran straight for Ronald. Your fingertips began tingling and you chanced a quick glance at them. Instead of your regular nails there were (f/c) claws, two inches long. A wicked smirk formed on your lips as you rushed at the blonde Shinigami. You reached out both hands and raked your claws down his chest drawing rivulets of blood. He let out a screech before backing up with his hands up in surrender. The sound of someone running towards made you spin around just in time to block the fist that was coming straight at your face.

"Watch out Will, the kitty has claws." Ronald's teasing voice called out as his wounds started healing. With inhuman speed, you and William began attacking each other. His fist collided with your side which only added to your anger. Howling in rage you pounced on him, pinning him down with your claws in his tender flesh.

"Very impressive (Y/N), I surrender. I believe you are ready to face Merlyona." You helped him up as you stood, your claws turning back into nails.

"When can we go see her?"

"We will leave tomorrow. How long have you been able to use your claws?" Curiosity was evident in his voice.

"They just showed up after I pulled Grell down, why?"

"Well it seems that you are gaining more of (M/N)'s traits."

"That's awesome, what else can I do?" Yellow eyes shined in excitement.

"I am unsure. Only time will tell." Nodding in understanding you watched Grell and Ronald approach you.

"That was incredible (Y/N)-Chan." Grell wrapped his arms around you in a bone crushing hug.

"Ca-n't brea-the Gre-ll." You wheezed. The red head let go immediately with a sheepish smile.

"I agree with Grell, it seems that your training has paid off." Ronald gave you a laid back smile.

You beamed at the three men and stretched your arms. "So, who's coming with me tomorrow?"

"Just you and I. I don't want her feeling threatened. If we can avoid a fight we will." You nodded and began thinking of how tomorrow would play out. Excitement flowed through you as you thought of being one step closer to your true heritage, one step closer to finding out just who your mother was…


	15. Chapter 15

" _Just you and I. I don't want her feeling threatened. If we can avoid a fight we will." You nodded and began thinking of how tomorrow would play out. Excitement flowed through you as you thought of being one step closer to your true heritage, one step closer to finding out just who your mother was…_

 **The Next Day**

The journey to Dublin had taken almost an entire day for you and Will, so by the time you reached the city the sun had already begun to set.

"Merlyona lives in Cruagh Woods so we still have a little ways to go but it won't take long for us to get there. So if you would like to rest, now would be the time." William suggested.

Your features were set in a look of pure determination as you shook your head. "No, I want to get this done as soon as possible."

"Very well. Remember; do not instigate a fight with her. Only fight if she attacks first."

"Yeah yeah yeah I know. Do you know how to find her house once we get to the woods?"

"Of course I do. Do you honestly think I would come all this way and not know where to go?" He looked over at you with one eyebrow raised.

"I guess not. Hey I've been meaning to ask you something. When I first came here I had one of moms journals, do you have it?"

"Well erm yes actually. It told me a lot about you when you were growing up. I hope it's alright that I have it." His yellow eyes looked hopeful.

"Yeah I don't mind, you could use it more than me." Both of you had stopped running and were now standing in front a dark forest made up entirely of large pine trees. The moonlight was shining through the trees making the whole forest seem creepy.

"These are Cruagh Woods, are you ready (Y/N)?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, lead the way." You followed behind William as he ran deep into the woods. You copied his movements as he avoided getting hit by the various branches from the thick trees. Fifteen minutes later, a large cabin surrounded by flowers came into view. "This has to be the place, right Will?" You were met with nothing but silence. Looking around frantically you realized that he was nowhere to be found. "William! Where are you?" You were greeted with more silence and a rolling black fog.

"Who do you think you are, trespassing on my property? Not a smart move little girl." A sultry feminine voice called from all around you. The fog only got thicker and it was beginning to become hard to breathe. "Hmm, I think I'll start with this black haired cutie. Let you watch as he begs me for the sweet release of death. I haven't been able to play with any Shinigami in a very long time and two were just delivered to my doorstep. Oh, how terrible of me. I haven't even introduced myself yet." The fog began to clear and you were now able to see William suspended in the air, unconscious and bloody. Beside him stood a woman of breathtaking beauty. Her skin was flawless and porcelain making her look like a fragile doll with her blood red lips and eyes to match. Her black corset and tight, floor length skirt showed off her perfect figure while a delicate black lace shawl hugged her shoulders and clasped in the front of her slender neck with the sleeves billowing out at the elbows. Her raven hair was pulled back in an elegant coif, not a single hair was out of place. Her plump lips were pulled back in a sadistic smirk, revealing her overly sharp teeth. "My name is Merlyona Tralidex. And who might you be, stupid girl?"

"My name is (Y/N) (L/N) and you are going to let him down, right fucking now." Your voice was dangerously quiet as you advanced on her.

Fear filled her red eyes and she looked around frantically, searching for something or someone. "(L/N)? You-you can't be. She disappeared nineteen years ago and she didn't have a daughter. You're lying. I am going to shred you into pieces and use your filthy blood as paint." Her eyes began to glow a bright red and a hiss escaped her lips before she sent a ball of black energy flying towards you. However, you were quicker than she was and easily dodged her attack.

"Big mistake bitch. We only came here for my mom's Grimoire but you threatened my dad. Threatening me is one thing, but you do not touch my family." You focused on your new claws and felt the familiar tingling sensation as they grew. Running towards the nearest tree you dug your claws in and climbed as fast as you could to the top. Smirking, Merlyona sent another energy ball at you. Right before it splintered the tree into tiny pieces you kicked off of the wood with your hands out and sailed through the air towards her. Catching her by surprise you smiled as her pain filled screams filled the air when your thick claws sunk into the sensitive flesh of her shoulders.

"If you are truly (M/N)'s daughter why aren't you using your powers?"

"You just tried killing me, why would I answer any questions for you?"

While you were talking you didn't notice that Merlyona had managed to free herself enough to push you off of her. Black fog began swirling at your feet and wound its way up your body like a living rope. As soon as the smoke touched your flesh you felt a stinging sensation. Looking down, you saw blood dripping out of new wounds. Hissing in pain you charged at the witch and slashed at her face, satisfied when you felt your claws scrape bone. A horrendous screech filled the forest and her red nailed hands flew up to her face as she tried to stop the bleeding. A look of pure hatred marred her features as thin wisps of black smoke wove into her wounds. In fascination, you watched as her skin began bubbling and sealing itself back up.

"Flammas circuiérunt me." A bright ring of fire erupted at the ground under Merlyona's feet and formed a sphere around her, the flames licking at her skin. "Instead of disposing of him, "she waved her hand towards Will, "myself, I think I'll let Balthazar make a meal out of him." With a smile she made a strange hissing sound and an abnormally large snake slithered out from behind her. It was black, grey, and white with one large horn above its eyes and looked like it was four feet long. A long, black tongue faded into red where it forked and kept slipping in and out of its mouth as it slithered towards William. "What are you going to do now, save him or come for me?" Your eyes darted between the smug witch and the fast approaching snake. The decision was easy for you, as you sprinted towards the snake and dug your claws into its tail. Before it could reach around and bite you, you had tossed it at Merlyona's fire sphere and stood protectively in front of the unconscious man.

"I will not let you hurt him, if it means killing you and your familiar than I will." Your tone was icy as you took up a fighting stance.

The porcelain witch looked at you in amusement. "There is nothing a little girl like you can do to stop me. I am a powerful witch and you are nothing more than a half breed Shinigami. However, I am curious as to why you came here."

"I already told you, I came here for my mom's Grimoire. What is so hard to understand about that?"

"I told you, (M/N) did not have any children, just tell me the truth!" Her calm voice turned into an angry yell as she finished her sentence.

"Think about it. Look at him, he was her mate. And he is my father. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"Even if what you say is true, there is no way I will help you. (M/N) made my life a living Hell and I will be damned if I let you treat me the same way." Another string of strange hissing noises came from her and the snake attacked once again. This time you were prepared for it and kicked at its open jaw, sending it flying backwards. While the snake was in the air you jumped up and pulled Williams' body down to the ground. Glancing around for his death scythe, you saw it lying a few feet away and scrambled towards it. Wrapping a (f/c) clawed hand around the handle you prepared for the oncoming attack. Merlyona laughed as Balthazar attacked again, this time going for William. With extreme speed you brought the pruning shears down on the long reptile body. The blade sliced through the body like it was warm butter, blood spurting out. Making sure it was dead, you cut the head off in one clean motion. Grinning evilly at the other woman you ran at her, scythe in hand.

"Aww I killed your little pet. Too bad you won't be around long enough to mourn it."

"Ho-how dare you?!" The flames around her grew with her anger and an inhuman screech rang in your ears. Braving the flames, you covered your face and jumped in. The intense heat caused sweat to begin dripping down your (s/c) face and into your eyes. The burning forced you to close your yellow orbs for a brief moment, but that was all it took for the witch to attack. An unseen force pulled you down onto your knees as a clawed hand yanked your head up by your hair. "Look at me; I want to watch the life drain from your eyes as you choke on your own blood."

"(Y/N) no!" William's disoriented voice called through the fire. With great effort you turned your head to see his panicked expression.

"How sweet, daddy wants to watch me kill you. We can't let him down now can we?" Merlyona laughed sadistically as her grip on your hair tightened. Just as she was about to deliver the fatal blow, a wave of newfound strength flowed through you and you broke free of her power.

"Non nocebunt neque puer meus sodalis. Nunc semper fuisti vado flebilis creatura facere debuissent omnes annos i." The voice that came out of your mouth was not your own, it was gravelly and full of anger. Your hands rose on their own and water replaced the fire sphere, slowly shrinking in size until only Merlyona was held inside. Her eyes went wide as she tried to no avail to escape her watery prison. She started desperately clawing at the water but it was no use. You tightened one hand into a fist and the ball of water squeezed the last bit of life from her body. Falling to your knees you felt the power leave your tired body.

"(Y/N), are you alright?" William's panicked voice asked as he rushed to your side.

"I-I think so. What just happened?" You tried to stand but fell back down due to exhaustion.

"I think (M/N) had something to do with it. That doesn't matter, what matters is that you're okay and Merlyona is dead." His strong arms wrapped around you and held you close.

"Can you try and find the Grimoire? I don't think I can get up yet." Your yellow eyes were half closed and your head kept bobbing forwards.

"Are you sure you'll be okay out here alone?"

"I'll be fine, I'm pretty sure no one is gonna be coming here anytime soon." You offered a small smile as you tried to keep yourself awake. William looked at you uncertainly before rushing into the cabin to find the book. Drifting in and out of consciousness, you weren't sure how long he had been in the cabin or when he returned, but you felt yourself being lifted into the air and held close to a warm body. Your eyes fluttered open and were greeted with a matching pair looking down at you warmly.

"It's time to go, I found the Grimoire. We'll be staying in Dublin for the rest of the night, you need to rest before we go back to London." He handed you the thick leather tome which you hugged to your chest.

"Sounds good. I wonder –" You interrupted yourself with a yawn, "I wonder if anyone's mad that we left without telling them."

Translations:

Flammas circuiérunt me = _flames surround me_

Non nocebunt neque puer meus sodalis . Nunc semper fuisti vado flebilis creatura facere debuissent omnes annos i . = _You will not harm my mate or my child. You always were a pathetic creature and now I am going to do what I should have done all those years ago._


	16. Chapter 16

"I cannot believe that you did this. You could have been hurt worse than you were or killed. What the bloody Hell were you thinking?" Ciel yelled at you in anger.

"Cie –" You began before getting interrupted.

"You weren't thinking though were you? You just did whatever you wanted and didn't even bother telling me. I could have lost you (Y/N)." Sapphire bore into yellow-green with intense passion.

"Ciel please just let me explain. I know that you're mad at me but I came back just fine."

"Alright, I'll hear you out. Sebastian," the demon appeared in Ciels' study, "bring us some tea. Earl Grey will do nicely."

"Of course, my Lord." He bowed before leaving the large room.

"The reason I didn't tell anyone that I was leaving was because I didn't want anyone following me. You or Alois could have been killed; even Hannah and Sebastian would have been in danger. I really care about all of you and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if one of you got hurt. If it wasn't for my mom somehow helping me, I would have died." You realized your mistake a little too late when his one uncovered eye widened in shock.

"What?! How could you be so reckless as to put yourself in that amount of danger?" You cringed as he slammed his fist on the mahogany desk.

"Calm down, I'm fine aren't I? Merlyona was a strong witch for me to fight without any powers but I won. I came back to you and everyone else didn't I?" You smiled gently at the upset man and reached a hand out to sit on his.

"You got lucky; you were hardly prepared at all for fighting a witch. From now on you will be training with Sebastian three times a week until you can properly defend yourself."

"Excuse me? You can't tell me what to do. You don't own me Ciel." You withdrew your hand and crossed your arms, (full/thin) lips pulling down in a frown.

"It is for your own good (Y/N), I don't want to lose you." He looked at you sadly.

Sighing in defeat, you reached across the desk and caressed his face gently. "Fine, but only because you look adorable when you pout."

"I do not pout. And I most certainly am not adorable." A blush formed on his pale face. You were still chuckling when Sebastian knocked on the door, walking in with a tray holding the tea.

"This afternoon I have prepared a rich Earl Grey tea with overtones of bergamot and a subtle vanilla finish my Lord. Will there be anything else?"

"No that is everything Sebastian, go help the others with their chores." The butler bowed his head and exited the study, leaving you alone with Ciel.

"So are you ready for Alois' masquerade ball?" You tapped the tiny spoon delicately on the edge of the expensive china cup.

Ciel began coughing on the tea he was trying to swallow at the mention of the ball. "Of course I am, are you?"

You bit the tender flesh of your bottom lip in embarrassment. "Well actually no I'm not. I don't think I can dance the way people do in this era."

Ciel perked up at your confession. "I believe I can help you with that. Sebastian, come to my study."

Sebastian walked in with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "Yes my Lord?"

"I need you to teach (Y/N) how to dance for the ball at Trancy Manor."

A wicked smirk flashed across the butler's face. "Of course, however I think she would do better learning to dance with you, my Lord." Ciels' face was burning red and he began stuttering nonsense.

"That's perfect Sebastian. Please Ciel?"

"I hardly think –" you stuck your bottom lip out in a fake pout and widened your eyes, "oh alright than. Come, the ballroom is better suited for dancing than my study is." Happily, you followed the sour man, enjoying your little victory. Once in the grand ballroom, Sebastian set up the gramophone and a sweet instrumental began to play. "Lady (Y/N), would you do me the honour of dancing with me?" Ciel extended his hand towards you with a small smile.

"I would be delighted to Earl Phantomhive." You took his hand with a playful smile before remembering you didn't know what to do. Your smile faltered and you looked between Ciel and Sebastian. "Uh…"

"Alright, Ciel stand close to (Y/N) and take her right hand in your left and cup her shoulder blade with your right hand. And (Y/N) place your left hand on Ciel's shoulder. Excellent. Now both of you stand with your backs straight, upright, knees loose, and elbows at shoulder's height. Now that we have the position down we'll start with the steps…"

An hour later you and Ciel were dancing gracefully around the ballroom, a large smile on your face. "Ciel you're a really good dancer, I'm impressed."

"Of course I am." He looked into your eyes with a caring smile before dipping you low to the ground. Bringing you back up he held you close and gazed into your eyes. Your breath hitched as he leaned in, slowly closing the distance between you. Yellow-green eyes closed as his soft lips pressed against yours gently. Tangling your fingers in his silky blue hair you pulled him closer and felt him smile into the kiss. His hands rubbed up and down your sides before resting on your hips while his tongue swiped across your lips. Deciding to play with him for a little bit, you denied his request. Growling, he tightened his grip on your hips and started trailing kisses down your jaw to your neck. Placing soft kisses along your slender neck he surprised you by sinking his teeth into the tender flesh. A sound crossed between a gasp and a moan escaped your lips and you could feel Ciel smirk before returning to his ministrations. You could feel your cheeks heat up as more moans came from you. Deciding to give you a break, he returned to your lips. Still flustered from his biting you easily opened your mouth when he nibbled on your bottom lip. Slipping his tongue in, he began exploring the new territory. Wanting to pay him back for causing you to moan, you bit his tongue playfully. You faintly tasted iron as he growled into your mouth and pulled you to his chest. Blushing, you realized that your (small/large) chest was pressed tightly to his. Breaking apart for much needed air, you were both panting with flushed faces.

"W-wow Ciel. That was…amazing." The blue-nette held you close as you both caught your breath. The sound of a body crashing into the floor drew your attention away from the man in front of you. Sebastian was uncharacteristically face palming while Bard had a large grin on his face, Finny's face was pure red and he was averting his gaze, and Mey-Rin had fainted in a puddle of her own blood that looked like it stemmed from her nose. You tried to step away from Ciel but he wrapped an arm around your waist and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you three needed?"

"We heard that (Y/N) was here and we wanted to say hi." Finny replied shyly.

Ciel narrowed his eyes in jealousy and pulled you closer to him. "We're busy, go finish your chores."

"Ciel! They're my friends, stop acting like that." You shook your head at him and walked over to the small group and smiled. "Hey you guys, I've missed you so much." You gave Bard and Finny a hug and kneeled down to Mey-Rin, trying to avoid the blood, and shook her gently. "Mey-Rin, it's time to wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up. It took her a moment to realize that you were smiling at her but when she did she threw herself at you and held on. "(Y/N)! I'm so glad you're okay. We heard where you were and we were so worried about you."

You let out a light laugh, "Mey-Rin I'm fine, see? I only have some cuts and bruises, nothing too bad. I promise." Standing up, you stretched a hand out towards her and helped her up.

"Um (Y/N), can I talk to you for a minute?" Finny's small voice asked quietly.

"Yeah of course, what's up?"

"I want to apologize for how I acted the night we went to the tavern. I don't know what came over me. Can you ever forgive me?" His large blue eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Aww Finny, you did nothing wrong. We were both really drunk and did some things that we aren't proud of." You pulled him in and gave him a tight hug, which he barely returned. "It's okay to hug me Finny."

"I don't want to hurt you (Y/N)." He looked down, eyes full of sadness.

"What are you talking about?" Confusion was etched in your features. The three servants all looked at you with matching surprised expressions. "Am I missing something here?"

"Master Ciel hasn't told you?" The burgundy haired maid asked.

"Told me what?" You looked at Ciel questioningly.

The man in question sighed before walking closer. "All of my servants were hired not only for the obvious reasons, but to protect the manor as well. I hired them all many years ago because of their expertise in different areas. Baldroy was hired because of his planning, foresight, and fighting skills after Sebastian found him," You looked at Bard who had one hand on the back of his head and a sheepish smile on his face. "Mey-Rin is an incredible sniper due to her extreme far-sightedness and can wield high powered fire arms. The glasses she wears helps even out her eyesight." Glancing at Mey-Rin you saw her grinning widely. "And Finnian, well…" Ciel looked at the blonde man with a small amount of pity, "he was held captive and experimented on. Because of what happened to him he now has superhuman strength."

"Finny…" Yellow-green eyes filled with tears as you rushed at the sad man. Throwing your arms around him, you buried your face in his neck. "You won't hurt me. I know you won't." You could feel something wet dripping onto you and strong arms returning the hug. Looking up, you saw happy tears sliding down Finny's face.

"Thank you." His voice came out as a hoarse whisper. A light tug on your arm pulled you away from the embrace and you looked up to see a jealous Ciel. Sighing, you allowed yourself to be pulled away from your friend. Casting one last smile at the four people you followed Ciel out of the room.

"Are you seriously jealous of Finny?"

"I do not like how close the two of you are." Ciel's voice came out clipped and harsh.

"Enough Ciel. We're just friends, that's all." You tried to placate him.

"Oh really? So that night the two of you were all over each other was normal for friends?"

"Stop acting like this. That night was a mistake. And if I remember correctly, I wasn't the only one who made an ass out of myself that night." Ciel finally stopped walking and turned around to face you. "I agreed to be with you, didn't I?" You smiled softly at him as you cupped his face in your hands and leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry (Y/N), forgive me?"

"Hmm… I'll forgive you if you can catch me."

"Wait wh –" He stopped talking as you ran away laughing, looking back to entice him to follow. Shaking his head he took off after you, leaving the four servants to stare dumbfounded.

"I've never seen the Master act like this before." Finny commented.

"It seems Bocchan has finally found someone who truly makes him happy." Sebastian replied, a small smile tugging at his lips.


	17. Chapter 17

**October 31** **st**

The leather bound Grimoire sat closed on your lap as you sat in your bedroom at the Trancy Manor. It was still very early in the morning, the sun had just started to rise, but you found yourself wide awake and excited for the day's events. Ille was sleeping soundly at the foot of the bed, occasionally growling at something in his dreams. Opening the thick book you read the first page for what seemed like the thousandth time.

 _To The Future (L/N) Heiress,_

 _This book contains the strongest curses, spells, and enchantments ever created so protect it with your life. Only the witches in the (L/N) bloodline will be able to open our Grimoire, however the knowledge held within will be forever lost should anyone get their hands on it._

 _Never trust a witch that is not in our blood caste, we are more powerful than they are and others will try to use you for their own gain. If that should happen, either kill them or force them into submission. Or do that for fun, because believe me it is a lot of fun to watch them suffer._

 _Enjoy experimenting with what you find in here and add anything new you create for future generations._

 _(M/N) (L/N)_

Chuckling to yourself you realized just how dark your mom was before she met William. Skimming through the many pages something caught your eye, a spell for immortality. With wide eyes you read what your mom had written before the instructions.

 _ **Key to Immortality**_

 _This spell is meant to create eternal slaves for your entertainment. Combined with the soul removal and body control spells you will have the perfect mindless zombie for a pet. Or if your mate, God forbid, ends up being human this spell will allow them to have eternal life. Enjoy._

Happiness filled you, knowing that if Ciel is your true mate that you wouldn't have to watch him die one day. Thoughts of Sebastian and the contract popped into your mind and your happiness fizzled away. "Maybe I can use the soul removal spell first. But what will happen to Ciel?" Ille opened his eyes at the sound of your voice. "Sorry, go back to sleep." He growled in annoyance before closing his eyes again. "I wonder if there's anything in here about familiars…" You kept your voice a quiet whisper, so as not to disturb the wolf. Thumbing through the book once again, you carefully examined each page as you searched. After ten minutes of searching you had found what you were looking for, an entry on familiars.

 _ **Familiars**_

 _Each witch has one familiar which is specific to the individual. The higher up the witch, the stronger the familiar is along with what the familiar can do. All of my descendants' familiars will be able to shape shift into human form at will if they sense you are in danger or upon command and will be able to use a small amount of magic. Do not harm or neglect your familiar as they are meant to be a partner for you, not an inferior. Also, depending on when your familiar appears to you it may be an infant but that stage does not last long. Once your powers are complete you will find yourself with a full grown familiar. They are extremely smart and learn while they are in their infant form, so do not be surprised if they seem fully functional once they shift. If you treat yours right, they will stay by your side forever. However, mistreat them and they will leave you._

You reread the passage and stared at Ille, imagining what he would look like as a full grown wolf and a human. Excitement bubbled up inside of you as you realized that you would get to see all of that tonight. A loud commotion from downstairs pulled you from your musings. Rushing down to the noise you couldn't help but laugh at the scene before you. Various decorations for this evening's ball were strewn everywhere as the three demons ran around, placing them where Alois ordered.

"Do you guys need any help?" Your laughter faded into soft giggles.

Alois turned to look at you, beaming. "No, thank you. Did we wake you?"

"No I couldn't sleep, so I was just doing some reading."

"It really is a shame that you're leaving to the Phantomhive Manor after today, are you sure you don't want to stay longer?" His sky blue eyes looked hopeful.

"You know I told Ciel I'd come stay with him, but I promise to come visit as much as I can."

"Excellent. I shall have the cook prepare breakfast for us, it won't take long."

"Actually Alois, I need to find Undertaker and make sure everything is ready for tonight. I should be back before lunch though."

"Oh alright, would you like me to have the carriage prepared?"

You thought for a minute before deciding against it, "No I think I'll run. I need to work on my speed anyway. Can you watch Ille and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble for me?"

"Of course – no those don't go there. Imbecile." You chuckled to yourself as you watched Alois storm off to where one of the twins was hanging decorations. Running out the front door you began the boring trip into London.

 **Incredibly Fast Time Skip Because You're Just That Awesome (and the run was boring)**

You could see the large city approaching and slowed your run to a jog and then the jog to a brisk walk. Maneuvering your way through the people walking along the streets you found the funeral parlour with ease. Walking in you heard the tinkling of the bell over top of the door and the sound of muffled giggling. "Hmm I wonder where Undertaker could be…" You said sarcastically into the 'empty' room as you closed your eyes and focused on the noise. The giggling got louder and you rolled your eyes playfully, walking towards a plain coffin standing against the wall. "I sure hope nothing is about to jump out at me…" Your fingertips had just grazed the wood when Undertaker threw the lid off and jumped out. Crossing your arms and raising an eyebrow you watched the strange man fall to the floor in a fit of hysterics.

"Hehe that was fun haha."

"Seriously? Geez you're weird."

"What's wrong heh with that?"

"Absolutely nothing, I prefer my friends being weird. Makes life interesting."

He grinned widely and jumped up off of the floor. "I most certainly haha agree. Would you like some heh tea?"

"Tea sounds lovely, thank you. I just ran here from the Trancy Manor, I could use a drink." You followed the man into his little sitting room.

"What brings you hehe here?" He looked over his shoulder at you as he waited for your answer.

"I was curious to see if you had all of the things we need for the ritual tonight."

"I most certainly do dearie. Was that all you hahaha needed?" He placed a steaming cup of tea in front of you before sitting down.

"Well no, but I didn't know who else to turn to. I know William wouldn't give me a straight answer, and I'm pretty sure Grell and Ronald wouldn't either. But you're retired and you knew mom so you might be able to help me." Your yellow-green eyes were hopeful.

"What is it?" His playful demeanor abruptly switched to serious and it took you a moment to register the change.

 _I'm never gonna get used to that._ "Well I was looking through the Grimoire and I found something really interesting. There's an immortality spell that I can use on Ciel if he really is my mate and –"

"Ciel Phantomhive is your mate? When did you find out?"

"Well I'm not one hundred percent sure yet, but I guess I'll find out tonight."

"Hmm interesting, continue."

"After I saw the spell I realized that Ciel and Sebastian have a contract and I wasn't sure what I would do, but then I found a spell for removing a soul."

Undertaker's eyebrows were so high you couldn't see them anymore. "A spell for removing a soul, how very fascinating. What seems to be the problem then?"

"I don't know what will happen to Ciel if I remove his soul, with his permission obviously."

"And you want to know what I think. It is a good thing you came to me, not a different Shinigami. I hate to say this, but I do not know what will happen to him. There is a good chance that he will turn out, well, like a demon. Would you be able to live with that?"

"I-I don't know. I don't want to live without him but I don't want him to live life as a demon." Unshed tears pooled in your big eyes and you stared into your tea. You heard shuffling and felt an arm around your shoulders while a hand tilted your face upwards.

"Talk to Ciel about this, it is after all as much his decision as it is yours (Y/N)." A black nailed thumb swiped under your eye, catching the tears that fell. Sniffling, you gave a small nod and offered a ghost of a smile. "Besides, this is all irrelevant until you know for sure that he is your destined mate."

"I suppose…"

"Was there anything else troubling you?"

"Um, would you be able to bring a robe or something for the ritual? There's going to be a very naked man once it's complete and I think everyone might be more comfortable if he has something to wear." Your face was a bright red as you tried explaining the situation.

Undertaker blinked at you before erupting in a fit of boisterous laughter which caused him to fall off of his chair. "And where hahaha exactly is this naked man hehe coming from?"

"Ille, my familiar. There was a section in the Grimoire mom had written that said all familiars of her descendant's will be able to turn human and I want to be prepared just in case."

Undertaker wiped stray tears off of his face from laughing so hard and nodded his head, his tall hat perched precariously on his mane of silver hair. "I can heh bring an extra robe for you."

"Thank you. So, is anything new with you Undertaker?" For the rest of the morning you chatted with the silver haired man about anything and everything that came to mind until it was time for you to leave.

"I will bring haha everything to the Trancy Manor heh after the ball if finished."

"Thanks again Undertaker, I'll see you tonight." Waving a final goodbye you exited the shop and headed to your temporary home. Upon your arrival a medium sized white blur ran at you and hid behind your feet. "Ille what's wrong?" Low growls were your response.

"Come back here, you need a bath. You are filthy from digging in the garden." Hannah ran out of the house towards you. "Oh (Y/N), you're back. How was your trip?"

"It was good, I really enjoy Undertaker's company. He knows how to make me laugh." You crouched down and scratched under the wolf's ear.

"I am glad to hear that. Are you prepared for this evening?"

"Yeah, it should be eventful."

"Indeed. I should be getting back to my chores. And Ille still needs a bath." At the mention of a bath Ille began growling again.

"Ille go with Hannah, you are covered in dirt. I want you to be clean for tonight, okay?" The growling got worse. "Please?" His icy blue eyes narrowed before he huffed and slowly walked towards Hannah. "Thanks little man. Is it alright if I have a little nap?"

"Of course, I shall wake you up in time to get ready for the ball."

"Thanks Hannah, Ille listen to her and behave." Running to your bedroom you belly flopped onto the soft mattress and you had passed out almost as soon as your head hit the pillows.

It felt like you had only been sleeping for a few short minutes when someone began shaking you gently. "(Y/N) it is time to wake up, you have to get dressed for the ball." You slowly opened your eyes to see Hannah standing right in front of you.

"Ngh five more minutes." You buried your face in a pillow trying to hide from the maid.

"You need to wake up now if you want to be ready on time."

"I don't wanna." Hannah sighed before turning to the nightstand and grabbing the glass full of water sitting on it. With a small smirk she turned the glass upside down, right over your head. "AHH! What was that for?!" Bolting straight up you gave her your best glare, water dripping into your face.

"You needed to wake up. It worked did it not?"

"I don't like you right now."

"That's alright, as long as you are awake. Come, I have drawn you a bath." Grumbling you walked into the washroom and began the tedious process of removing the bulky dress. Once you had finally removed all of your clothing you stepped into the warm water and laid down so the water was up to your chin. A content sigh escaped your lips and you started your regular bathing routine. Stepping out of the tub, you couldn't help but think about the ritual after the dance. Butterflies erupted in your stomach and you felt nauseas, thoughts of how you might change for the worse plaguing your mind. _Get it together woman, everything is going to be just fine…_ With a heavy sigh you exited the bathroom, walking back into your bedroom. Hannah had laid out your outfit for the evening on your bed and a smile broke out on your face, thinking about dancing with Ciel.

"Hannah could you help me please?"

Quick as ever the demoness appeared in front of you with a soft smile. "Did you require help with dressing or your hair?"

"I'm going to leave my hair down tonight, but I need help with my corset please." With that, the boring process of getting dressed began. Soon you were fully dressed and watching yourself twirl in your mirror, the diamonds in both the dress and mask sparkling in the light. The necklace Ciel had bought for you tied your outfit together and your (h/l) (h/c) hair was left to fall freely, the black ribbon from the mask tangling in your soft locks.

"Come, the guests have begun to arrive." Hannah led you out of the room and into the grand foyer where you saw a variety of people with an assortment of masks.

"How do I find Ciel or Alois?" You started chewing on your bottom lip in nervousness.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure they will find you. After all, Ciel was the one to give you everything you are wearing, was he not? You should join the other guests and enjoy yourself, it is a party after all."

"But I don't know anyone else here."

Hannah gave you an 'are you serious right now' look. "You are wearing a mask as is everyone else, you'll be fine."

You felt like slapping yourself in the face. "Right, well wish me luck." Taking a deep breath you slowly entered the ballroom. Your jaw dropped at the amount of people packed into the room. Scanning the crowd, you saw Alois' butler with glasses of champagne and hurriedly made your way towards him.

"Hello Lady (Y/N), are you having a good evening?" He asked as you took the glass from his outstretched hand.

"I feel a little overwhelmed, I'm not used to this kind of thing." You replied honestly while taking a sip of the bubbly champagne.

"It seems that you are attracting attention from the gentlemen here." He motioned behind you, causing you to turn and see a tall man with dark brown hair wearing a gold mask walking towards you with a smile. You smiled shyly in return and handed your empty glass back to Draven.

"Would you like to join me for this dance?" The unknown man's voice was deep and smooth like honey.

"I would be delighted to." Placing your hand in his you let him lead you onto the dance floor and pull you close. It was a simple dance, his hands found their way to your waist as your arms wrapped around his neck.

"You look absolutely stunning my dear, what is your name?" His bright green eyes stared intently into your own.

"Wouldn't it be inappropriate to tell each other our names? After all, this is a masquerade ball." The teasing tone in your voice earned you a delighted chuckle.

"My apologies m'lady I –" A white gloved hand tapping the stranger interrupted him. Following the hand up you saw a raven haired man with red eyes, black feathers adorning his mask.

"May I cut in?" Reluctantly the man nodded, letting you slip out of his arms.

"I hope to be able to dance with you again this evening." The green eyed man bowed politely before leaving the two of you alone.

"When did you get here Sebastian?" Your yellow-green eyes twinkled as you looked into his.

"The young master and I arrived in time to see you walk in. Unfortunately, Bocchan is busy at the moment. I hope you will enjoy this dance with me while we wait."

"I would love to dance with you. Actually this gives us a chance to talk."

Sebastian twirled you around and brought you back to his chest. "What would you like to discuss?"

"It's about tonight. If things get out of hand I need you to get Ciel as far away from me as possible. Can you do that for me?"

"I can try to, but if I am ordered against that then I have no choice but to follow my orders."

"Thanks Sebby." His eyes narrowed at his new nickname before a wicked smirk formed on his perfect lips.

"You are going to have to trust me Lady (Y/N)."

"What wh –" You squeaked as he grabbed your waist and hoisted you into the air, barely keeping his hold on you. You growled as he laughed at you. "I don't think I like you anymore…" You knew he heard your mumbled words because his chest began shaking as he held in his laughter.

"It seems I am being summoned, would you like to come with me?"

"Sure, I want to see if Ciel will dance with me." Sebastian led you away from the dancing couples, keeping his hand on your elbow. Soon a man wearing a very fancy suit in the same shade of blue as your dress came into view. A black mask covered his face, similar to the one on yours. A large diamond sat on the top middle piece of the mask, with a smaller diamond above it. One of the man's sapphire eyes was covered by an eyepatch. You had finally found Ciel.

"My Lord?"

"Good you brought (Y/N), you may go Sebastian. Lady (Y/N), would you care to dance?"

"I would be honoured to dance with you Lord Phantomhive." You smiled playfully as he guided you back onto the dance floor. "So Ciel, did you make us match on purpose?"

"Possibly. I want the men here to know that you're here with me and only me." The smirk on his face was painfully obvious.

"You are very lucky I like you Ciel Phantomhive, if any other man tried something like this I would've left him standing here alone." You tried not to smile but failed miserably, enjoying the way it felt being held in his arms.

"You're even wearing the necklace I got for you."

You felt yourself blushing, "Of course I did. It's a beautiful necklace and it came from you." Now it was his turn to blush. "Are you staying for the ritual after?"

"I'll be there with you the whole time."

"If you're going to be there then I want you to promise me that if things get out of hand that you'll leave right away."

"No. What part of 'I'll be there with you the whole time' do you not understand? No matter what happens I'm staying by your side (Y/N)."

"Cie –"

You were silenced with a determined glare. "Enough. I will be staying through it all and that's final." Even though he sounded angry you felt a pleasant warmth in your chest at his words.

"I don't want to hurt you Ciel."

"You won't. You trust Finny not to hurt you and I trust you not to hurt me." You smiled as you buried your face in his neck.

"Before everything happens tonight, there's something I want to discuss with you, something I found in my Grimoire."

"What is it?" He glanced around the room, making sure no-one was listening to your conversation.

"There are a couple of spells that I can use on you, if you really are my mate. One is for immortality and one is… it's a soul removal spell."

"Because of my contract with Sebastian."

"Yeah. The immortality spell wouldn't be an issue, but I don't know what would happen if you didn't have a soul. Undertaker thinks that you'll end up like a demon." You avoided making eye contact as he remained silent.

"There was nothing in the book to help you?"

"Not that I noticed. I don't think mom thought that one of her descendant's mates would be in this type of situation."

"I see. I suppose we should just wait and see what happens after the ritual." You could hear the uncertainty in his voice. _He doesn't know what to do either…_

"I should find Alois, it'd be rude of me not to dance with the host at his own party."

"Oh alright. Will you dance with me again tonight?" You couldn't help but smile at his hopeful looking face.

"Of course I will cutie." Chuckling at his tomato red face you began your search of the bubbly blonde.

 **Le Time Skip**

The night had been spent dancing and enjoying everyone's company, but now it was time for the real fun to begin. Your large group consisting of yourself, Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, Hannah, William, Grell, Undertaker, Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, and Ille all stood in a clearing deep in the woods.

"Are you ready to begin (Y/N)?" Undertaker looked at you from under his bangs.

"As ready as I'll ever be. How do we start?"

"Take the herbs and rip them into the smallest pieces you can and then place them into the form of a pentagram. It has to be large enough for you to be able to sit in the middle." At his instruction you began shredding the herbs as small as you could. "You need to layer them as you form the pentagram. The order that they need to be placed is: agrimony, angelica, dragon's blood, and lastly will be the mint." It took a few minutes to complete the pentagram but when you finished it was six feet wide. "Good, now place one of the candles on each of the points."

"Okay now what?" You looked back at Undertaker, waiting for him to give you the next step.

"This part you might not like." He pulled a simple dagger out from somewhere in his outfit. With wide eyes you took a step back away from him. "Calm down, all we need is a little blood from you. Would you like to do it or would you like me to?"

"You please."

"Alright, give me your hand." Uncertainly you did as he asked and with cold fingers he turned your hand around so your palm was facing up. "Take a deep breath (Y/N)." He pulled the blade quickly across your tender flesh and a ribbon of red followed. You watched in fascination as the blood pooled in your palm before dripping down. "You need a few drops on each point of the pentagram." Walking to each point you squeezed the cut so the blood would flow down and form little pools on the candles. "Stand in the middle and take this," he handed you a match, "and wait for the moon to reach its peak."

"When will it be at its peak?"

"Soon enough, just be patient."

Standing alone you looked at Ille and watched him pacing around the circle, looking just as nervous as everyone else. "Isn't there a chant or anything I have to recite?"

"No, not for this. We have less than a minute now, when I tell you, strike the match and light the candles." Ille began growling and whining in anticipation. You sent him a reassuring smile and he calmed down a little. The others in the group looked at you with varied expressions. Some were excited, some were nervous, and some looked scared. "(Y/N), it's time." Taking a deep breath you struck the match and lit each of the candles. Once the last wick was lit, the fire from each candle connected and the herbs erupted in flames. Within seconds the pentagram blazed a bright red-orange, the flames much larger than normal flames would be. The blood moon peaked through the trees and the flames turned purple. The feeling of being pricked by thousands of tiny pins covered every inch of your body as the flames climbed higher and higher. Falling to your knees you felt as if someone had stuck their hand into your stomach and was ripping your intestines out piece by piece, as slowly as they could. You heard an animalistic howl of pain and barely registered that it was coming from you. Something wet started falling down your cheeks and the sides of your face and you reached a shaking hand up to touch it. Looking at your fingers, you felt like throwing up. Blood. Blood was running down from your eyes and ears and dripping onto the ground.

"He-help me. Please someone help me." You looked through the flames and into the terrified faces of your friends, but none of them made a move to help you. "Fuck, please help me. Will, Ciel, someone please." Tears mixed with blood.

"We can't. It will be over soon (Y/N), just breathe through the pain." William called to you, his voice lacking emotion.

"Shut –" A fresh round of screaming forced you to stop yelling. A very large white form jumped through the flames and came to rest beside you, nudging your side with its head. Emitting pain filled whimpers you looked at him with blood and tears blurring your vision. "Ille, is that you?" A deep rumbling growl resonated in the large animal as he nudged you once again. Wrapping your arms around him you felt the pain gradually subside. With your face buried in his white fur you felt the heat of the flames disappear and heard the hushed whispers of the group. Darkness filled your mind and the only thing you could think of was what it would feel like to have their blood oozing in your hands. You felt your shoulders start shaking and a sinister chuckle left your lips. "I'm going to be nice and give you all a head start before I use your blood to paint the trees." Your eyes were burning with an anger you had never felt before. Looking up, you gave a toothy grin and watched everyone's horrified faces with satisfaction. "Hmm no-one wants to leave? I'm disappointed, the chase would have been delightful. No matter, I can still have fun with you here." Springing up off of the ground, you ran a hand through the fur on Ille's massive head. "Well boy, shall we have some fun?" He nodded his head and began to snarl while raising his hackles. You started to lunge at the closest person when a delicious scent assaulted your nose. Closing your yellow-green eyes you basked in the scent before blindly following it to the source. Your claws extended and before anyone could move, you had grabbed Ciel and pinned him to the ground. Someone's hands grabbed your shoulder and tried prying you off, but they were pulled off and attacked by Ille.

"(Y-Y/N) what are you doing?" Fear was evident in Ciel's voice.

"Hush human, your smell is intoxicating. I wonder how you taste…" You ran your claws against his skin lightly before applying pressure, creating a small cut in his neck. Leaning closer you swiped your tongue across the wound and a deep moan came from you. "You taste even better then you smell, my sweet, sweet mate." You licked the wound once more, using your magic to heal the small cut. You pulled back from the man, still straddling him with your arms holding down his arms. You frowned when you noticed he was shaking and looked terrified. The darkness in your mind ebbed away and you realized what you had done. Quick as lightning you jumped off of him and ran to where Ille was fighting Sebastian and pulled him away from the demon. "What have I done? I am so sorry everyone…" Sobs ripped through you as you pulled the wolf close.

Tentative footsteps started approaching you before the person spoke, "(Y/N), are you okay?" A male's voice. William. Looking up through tear filled eyes you shook your head.

"I just attacked my friends, my mate. I'm becoming a monster, so no, I am not okay." He walked closer and closer before Ille growled and stood protectively in front of you, forcing William to stop moving. Once more you looked at the faces of everyone around you and noticed Ciel hiding behind Sebastian, fear on his face. Sadly, you reached out for Ille and pulled him close. "You're all afraid of me now."

"This was an expected reaction, we all knew this might happen. We are not afraid of you. And you pulled yourself out of it, we are all still alive (Y/N). We are here to help you, let us." Undertaker called out to you.

"No. Ille, I need you to shift for me and get me out of here." The wolf nodded before his body began to change, the sound of bones snapping and reshaping causing you to wince. Soon muscular arms enveloped you and the sound of surprised gasps erupted from the group.

"Mistress I cannot take you away from here. You need to stay with your friends now more than ever." A deep husky voice whispered in your ear. Looking at him you noticed how his eyes stayed the same as when he was a wolf. "Forgive me for what I am about to do Mistress, it is for your own good." Before you could respond, Ille placed his hands on either side of your face and a silver mist formed around your head. Inhaling the smoke, your eyes rolled back into your head and your body went limp. The last thing you saw were the concerned faces of William, Undertaker, and Ille before you passed out.


	18. Chapter 18

Yellow-green eyes groggily opened to an assault of bright light, causing a hiss to pass through your barred teeth. Shielding your eyes, you turned over in the bed and tried to ignore the sunlight. _Wait, when the Hell did I get here?_ Shooting up in bed you racked your mind trying to remember how you got here, and where 'here' was. The events from Halloween hit you like a ton of bricks and you lay back down sadly. Your anger spiked unexpectedly and you glared at the open window. Flicking your wrist, the drapes closed and a satisfied smile appeared on your face. Throwing your legs over the edge of the bed you stood up and stretched your tired limbs, moaning when you felt the satisfying cracks and pops. Looking down at your body you noticed that you were wearing something different than you were on Halloween. _Well this dress just won't do, let's see what I can change into._ Glancing around the room you saw a full sized mirror and walked over to stand in front of it. With one hand on your hip and the other under your chin you thought for a moment about what to wear. Ille popped into your mind and a scary smile reflected back at you in the mirror. Concentrating hard, you watched as black smoke wrapped around your body, only your eyes showing through. Once the smoke cleared you were left standing in a black faux fur and leather outfit. A halter style leather corset covered your torso while a faux fur mini skirt barely covered your lower privates, a long silky tail falling to the floor in the back. Your legs were covered from your knee down in the same silky faux fur material as the tail and a large hood with two wolf ears sat on top of your head, a tassel on either side that ended in a black ball of fur. To complete the look, leather and fur fingerless gloves sheathed your hands. _Damn I make a sexy wolf._ Gently waving one hand in front of your (s/c) face more black smoke formed and you now had thick black eyeliner on your eyes and bright red lipstick on your (full/thin) lips. _Now, time to find out where I am. And where Ille went to._ Sneaking out of the room as quietly as possible you listened for any sound of people and you were rewarded with multiple voices and a familiar intoxicating scent. Groaning in delight you realized that the whole house smelled like Ciel. _Guess I'm back at the Phantomhive Manor._ With added pep in your step you followed the strong scent and found yourself walking down the hallway towards the blue-nette's study. _Let's have some fun with this._ Looking at your (left/right) hand you summoned a long, leather whip and straightened up so you were now standing at your full height. Smiling as wide as you could, you flicked the hand not holding the whip and the door flew open with a loud bang. "Hey everyone, miss me?" You watched as Sebastian moved in front of Ciel and your smile faltered. Studying everyone in the room you realized that they were all wary of you. Part of you got a sick thrill knowing how much you scared them but the other part of you was hurt badly by it. Only one face in the room showed happiness at your arrival, Ille. Taking this chance you studied his human form. A strong defined jaw, icy blue eyes framed in long black eyelashes, thick black eyebrows, and short cut black hair. He was at least six and a half feet tall and full of muscle, he was a very handsome man indeed.

"Mistress, you're finally awake." His happiness seeped into his voice.

"It seems that way yes, how long have I been asleep?" You successfully managed to keep the hurt you were feeling out of your voice.

"Seven days ma'am. I overdid the sleeping spell, I apologize. It was the first time I used my magic." He looked down, ashamed.

"It's okay Ille, and please just call me (Y/N). 'Mistress' sounds wrong in so many ways." You motioned for him to come to your side and he obeyed without hesitation. "Now, someone needs to start explaining things to me before I lose my temper."

"After Ille here turned human and forced you to sleep, we brought you back here to rest. When you wouldn't wake up we began panicking and tried to look through your Grimoire but –" Your laughter cut Will off.

"Couldn't get it open though, could you?"

"No… we couldn't. Why can't we?" He adjusted his glasses as his eyes narrowed.

"You are not in the (L/N) bloodline, only I can open it. Until I have children, and then they will be able to and so on and so forth." You shook your head in amusement.

"I need to ask, what the bloody Hell are you wearing?" Ciel piped up from his spot behind Sebastian.

The sound of his voice sent shivers up your spine, "I felt like this would suit me better than any dress would, do you like it?" You spun around, showing off the full outfit. A noticeable blush appeared on everyone except Undertaker, William, Sebastian, and Hannah's faces. Mey-Rin had a small trickle of blood coming out of her nose, Finny couldn't look anywhere but your exposed chest, Bard's eyes roamed your body, Alois' eyes were filled with lust, Grell looked like he was ready to pounce on you, and Ciel had a look of shameful lust on his face.

"As much as the men in the room are enjoying your disgraceful choice of… clothing, we have some things to discuss." William kept his voice void of emotion.

"And what might that be?" You raised an eyebrow and swirled your hand in a circular motion, creating a black cloud beneath you, which you sat on with your legs crossed.

"We have decided that for your own safety, and everyone involved, that it is best to keep you at Shinigami Headquarters until you can control your powers and temper." Will refused to look you in the eye.

You felt your heart breaking as you looked around the room. "You all feel this way?" A chorus of agreements met your ears and tears welled up in your eyes. "I see. I'm sorry you all feel that way." Standing up from your cloud-chair you linked arms with Ille, who tilted his head at you questioningly. "Mom always said that friends are an important part of my life and that one day I would need their support and understanding more than anything else. I know now what she meant and it saddens me to realize that I do not have friends or a father who cares. All of you want to lock me up and hide me away as if I'm just a problem you can sweep under the rug. Unfortunately for all of you I refuse to be treated like this, even if that means I lose my mate." Tears flowed freely down your cheeks as you looked at the various faces. You stared at Ciel before you said the words that shattered your heart into tiny pieces, "If keeping my mate safe means that I can never see him again then so be it. I love you Ciel and I hope that you have a happy life without me." Taking a hold of Ille's hand you got rid of the whip and summoned the Grimoire. Casting one last forlorn glance around the room you pulled your familiar close and concentrated on leaving to somewhere you could be alone. As you disappeared in a cloud of smoke you whispered one last final goodbye to the people you thought cared for you. You and Ille landed in the middle of thick trees in a forest somewhere. Falling to your knees you let the sobs you had been holding back burst free, the proof of your heartache echoing in the woods. Ille stood beside you, unsure of how to comfort you while in his human form. Sensing what you needed he shifted back into a wolf and nudged you with his cold nose, whining at you. Blindly you wrapped your arms around his furry neck and continued sobbing for what felt like hours.

 **Ciel's Study**

Everyone stood in shock as soon as you had left, trying to process what had happened. Mey-Rin was the first to speak, "Is (Y/N) really not coming back?"

"I don't believe she is." Undertaker replied sadly.

"She said we aren't her friends and that we don't care about her. Why would she say that?" As usual, Finny's aquamarine eyes filled with tears.

"I would say that she felt as though we were attacking her." Sebastian suggested.

"I bloody told you that trying to take her to your Headquarters was a bad idea." Alois glared at the Shinigami. "This is all your fault."

"You cannot blame this on us, you all agreed as well." William snapped at the blonde Earl.

"Stop this at once, arguing will not bring (Y/N) back. Leaving obviously was not easy for her, she left to protect Ciel. Does that not sound familiar to you?" Hannah yelled, very uncharacteristically.

"(M/N)… What have we done? (Y/N) is alone now and has to learn how to use her powers. Word is going to spread that there is a(n) (L/N) heiress out there and she will gain enemies just because of who her mother was." William now sounded regretful of what he had done.

"We need to find her." Everyone turned to look at Ciel as he barely whispered his words. "I am her mate and I treated her like a common criminal when she hadn't harmed me. I saw how much I hurt her and I need to make things right."

"How are we supposed to find her? She could be anywhere in England." Alois stated as he sat in the chair in from of the large desk.

"Actually it's worse than that." The retired Shinigami informed everyone.

"What do you mean? Where is my daughter?"

"Due to the extent of her powers she could be anywhere in the world right now." A prolonged silence filled the room before Ciel spoke.

"Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin I want you three to start searching London for (Y/N) right now." The three servants bowed/curtsied before leaving the room to follow their master's order.

"Hannah, search the rest of England."

"Yes, your Highness." Now it was the demoness' turn to leave.

"We'll start searching the neighbouring countries as soon as we can." William offered and the other two nodded in agreement before leaving the mansion.

Alois stood up and walked over to Ciel, putting his face as close to the other man's as he could. "If we don't find her and bring her back, I swear to you that you will pay. You knew that she wouldn't hurt you yet you still made her feel shitty enough to leave. You disgust me Phantomhive. Now take me home."

"Sebastian, take Lord Trancy home and then come right back."

"Of course my Lord."

 _I am so sorry (Y/N), I promised you that I would protect you but I only hurt you again. I'm such an idiot._ To punctuate his thoughts he hit his head against his desk, although a little too hard as he knocked himself unconscious.

 **One and a Half Months Later**

Not long after you and Ille found yourself in the strange forest you had discovered where you ended up, a forest deep in the British Columbia wilderness. Somehow you managed to transport the both of you to Canada. You had a much better grasp on your powers and how to stop your temper from getting the best of you, although you slipped up more than you cared to admit. Using your magic you had built a nice sized home for the two of you, with some of the creature comforts from your own time. Currently Ille was out hunting wild animals in his regular form while you were using your magic to flip through your Grimoire, trying to find any spells that could be useful to you. You had hoped that over time, the hurt and betrayal you felt towards Ciel and all the others would diminish but it only seemed to get worse as the days wore on. Your heart broke a little more every day and you could feel the old you slipping away, being replaced by a new sadistic version. To say you were terrified was an understatement. The longer you were away from Ciel, away from your mate, the more the darkness inside of you grew. You needed to know you were loved and cared for by the one person you wanted to protect for all of eternity but sadly that wasn't happening. With a deep sigh you shook your head and returned to looking through the tome of spells.

"Nope, not this one, or this one, definitely not this one, oh this one might work. Clean Slate, hmm."

 _ **Clean Slate**_

 _Use this spell to remove unwanted memories in yourself or others. Be warned however, once used this spell is irreversible and can cause permanent damage if cast improperly. I advise you to only use this spell in cases of extreme danger._

 _Instructions_

 _Sit on the floor with your legs crossed under you_

 _On your dominant hand, slice open your palm_

 _Take some of the blood and draw a line down the center of your face, starting at your hairline going all the way down to your chin_

 _Focus on the memory (or memories) you wish to remove and hold onto them_

 _Chant "memoriam tollat, mundatis meque slate date mihi vitam sine volneribus" three times._

 _You will feel as if someone is carving out your brain and that is how you know it was successful_

"This should work if I can't find anything else." Sorrow was dripping from your every word. Closing the book you set it on the couch and stood up, glancing out of the bay window in the living room. The sun was just starting to set and it looked breathtaking with the falling snowflakes. Deciding to try and get your mind off of all the bad things that happened to you, you pulled out a compact mirror from your pocket and threw it in the air murmuring, "maior." The compact grew into a full size mirror and before it hit the ground you raised your palm and let the mirror float in mid-air. "Ostenderet matrem." The mirror shimmered for a moment before a woman who looked a lot like you came into view, but instead of yellow-green eyes she had (e/c) orbs. Happy tears filled your eyes as you gingerly reached your fingertips out to touch the cool reflective surface. "I know you aren't really here mom but I thought I could practice my music magic with you." The older woman smiled softly at you and nodded her head. Closing your eyes you cleared your mind and began the soft melody.

"My love, leave yourself behind,

Beat inside me, leave you blind.

My love, you have found peace.

You were searching for relief.

You gave it all,

Gave into the call.

You took a chance and

You took a fall for us.

You came thoughtfully,

Loved me faithfully

You taught me honour,

You did it for me.

Today you will sleep away

You will wait for me, my love

Now I am strong

You gave me all

You gave all you had, and now I am whole.

My love, leave yourself behind

Beat inside me, leave you blind.

My love, look what you can do.

I am mending, I'll be with you.

You took my hand, added a plan,

You gave me your heart.

I asked you to dance with me." Opening your eyes you saw an identical copy of Ciel smiling at you, love in his eyes. Your heart stung painfully and your breath caught in your throat but you continued singing the song.

"You loved honestly,

Gave what you could release.

Ah oh.

I know in peace you'll go.

I hope relief is yours.

Now I am strong

You gave me all.

You gave all you had, and now I am whole.

My love beat inside me

My love

My love, leave yourself behind,

Beat inside me, I'll be with you.

Oh oh

Du du du oh." You watched as the Ciel copy reached out to touch you but before he could, you finished singing and he faded away. "I think that's enough of that for today. I love you mom." The reflection blew you a kiss before disappearing. "Minor." The mirror returned to its original compact size and you shoved it back into your pocket. A loud barking sounded outside and you rushed to the door, throwing it open and seeing Ille running towards you, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He began prancing around you and yipping happily, you couldn't help but chuckle. "Would you mind shifting please?" The male ran out of the room but you could still here the bone breaking noise and you couldn't stop the shudders that racked your body.

"Is this better (Y/N)?" The human Ille walked back into the living room, only wearing a pair of pyjama pants.

"Much, now we can actually talk." You smiled at him as you formed a black cloud under you and hopped on. "I really do love these, they're incredibly comfortable. Want one?"

Ille's large blue eyes widened and he nodded his head vigorously. Laughing, you made him his own cloud-couch which he happily jumped on.

"I know something is bothering you (Y/N), tell me what it is."

"I found a spell today, one for removing memories. I'm going to use it to forget Ciel and everyone I've met since I got here." You could feel the disappointment radiating off of your familiar.

"I would advise you against that, but it is ultimately your choice and I will not try to stop you."

"Will you help me?" You asked sheepishly.

"I will always help you (Y/N). I am your familiar and your friend, until the very end."

Snapping your fingers you summoned the Grimoire and opened the book to the Clean Slate spell. Sitting on the floor you had gotten up to the step where you draw the line of blood on your face when your door was smashed in. You stared at the intruder in shock, the blood dripping down your face…

 **Rewind in Time Back in London**

"Master you need to get out of bed." Sebastian's calm voice announced as he pulled back the curtains in the massive bedroom.

"I don't want to." Ciel mumbled childishly as he pulled the blanket closer to him.

"We have to continue the search for Lady (Y/N) my Lord."

"What's the point? She's been gone almost two months; she doesn't want us to find her."

"So you are going to give up on her? I shall inform Spears about your decision at once."

"No!" Ciel jumped out of bed, blushing at his sudden outburst. "Hurry up and dress me." Sebastian chuckled quietly before clothing his master. As soon as Sebastian finished his job, the door to Ciel's bedroom burst open and the flamboyant reaper rushed in. "What is the meaning of this? Get out at once!"

"Sorry little boy, but I have some amaaazing news." Grell flashed his sharp teeth in a wide smile.

"What news could possibly warrant you barging into my house **and** my bedroom?" Ciel was seething.

"I just thought that you might be interested in knowing that we have finally located (Y/N)-chan."

"Where is she?" All traces of his previous anger were erased.

"We tracked her down in Canada. She's living in a secluded section of forest in British Columbia. If you want to come with us you had better hurry, we're leaving in under an hour."

"Sebastian, tell the servants we are leaving and that they are to guard the manor."

"Of course, my Lord."

 **Forty Five Minutes Later**

After things had been settled at the Phantomhive Manor, Ciel and Sebastian made their way into London and were now standing inside Undertaker's funeral parlour with Grell, William, Undertaker, and Hannah.

"How exactly are we going to get to Canada today? It takes much longer than that to get there." Ciel drawled, his arms crossed.

"We will be using a portal. It's a very old type of magic that (M/N) taught me a long time ago." Undertaker replied as he munched on a biscuit.

"Well than what are we waiting for, let's go."

"Before we go, we need to decide on what we say to (Y/N). She will most likely not be happy seeing us on her doorstep. And if you continue hiding behind your demon when she is around, you may make things worse." William stared intently at Ciel.

"I don't need to hide behind anybody. I want to apologize to (Y/N) and let her know how I feel about her."

"You think it will be that easy Lord Phantomhive? You are her mate and you rejected her and broke her heart. It is obvious how she feels about you, she left us to keep you safe." Hannah stated hotly.

"Don't you think I know that?! Every day that she has been gone I have thought only about how badly I hurt her and it is killing me inside." The blue-nette yelled at the demoness, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Enough you two, it's time to go." Undertaker chanted something and a grey archway appeared, stepping aside he allowed everyone to go first before walking in. Once he had disappeared into the portal it sealed shut as if it had never been there. The group began walking far into the forest until a large house came into view. "That is where she lives."

"Something isn't right. I can smell her blood." Hannah's eyes flashed pink before the group ran towards your home, Sebastian picking Ciel up as they ran. The demon butler was the first to reach the house and smashed in the door while still holding Ciel.

 **Back to the Present**

Your eyes were wide with shock, blood dripping down your face and hand. Ciel's scent assaulted your nose and you began to feel dizzy with every step he took to you. Dropping the knife you stood on wobbly legs and inched closer to your mate, a smile on your face. A wave of calm and happiness washed over you before Ciel pulled you tightly to his chest. The moment he touched you, your eyes rolled back and you fainted in his arms.

"Wh-what just happened to her?" A sapphire blue eye darted around the room in panic.

"It is alright Ciel, her body just became overwhelmed by you. She hasn't been around you for a very long time. I am glad you arrived when you did."

"Why, what was happening?" Everyone looked towards Ille.

"(Y/N) was erasing all the memories she had of everyone she met, including you Ciel." Now it was everyone else's turn to look shocked and sad.

"Why would she do that?" William asked quietly.

Ille looked at your limp body sadly, "to stop the pain of being alone."

Ciel looked down at your peaceful face, sorrow written across his face before he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. "You will never be alone again; I love you (Y/N). A single tear fell from his eye and rolled down your cheek…

1\. Larger

2\. Show me my mother

3\. Smaller

4\. Take away these memories, clean the slate and set me free give me a life without casualties


	19. Chapter 19

Ciel watched your peaceful face after he had laid you down on your couch, reaching a hand out to brush a stray strand of hair away from your face. His hand was quickly snatched away from you by a much larger hand and he was pushed backwards.

"You do not get to touch my Mistress after what you put her through. She has been suffering since the day we left and I'll be damned if I let you hurt her again." Ille snarled as he stood in front of you.

"How dare you treat me like –"

"I will treat you however I please, until my Mistress tells me otherwise." Ciel started to say something snarky before Undertaker stepped in.

"Lord Phantomhive it would be wise not to argue with him, as (Y/N)'s familiar he will do everything in his power to protect her and he obviously views you as a threat."

"A threat? That is absurd, I am her mate. I don't want to hurt her."

"Just like you didn't hurt her before?" Ille barred his teeth as he growled low in his throat.

"How I acted was a mistake and I feel horrible about it." Ciel looked at Ille with sad eyes.

"I don't care. You will not touch her or even come near her until she says so. Do you understand me?"

"You don –"

Ille's sharp blue eyes flared as silver mist began swirling around his fingers and he took menacing steps towards Ciel. "Do. You. Understand?"

Ciel's eye widened as he took a step back. "Y-yes I understand."

"Good boy. Now, how did you find us?" The mist disappeared as the familiar turned to the others.

"It wasn't easy, we searched a lot of different countries before this one." Hannah replied as her eyes traveled to you. "How is she doing?"

"Emotionally, not so good. She's been in a downward spiral since we got here. She has been practicing her magic though, it's easy to see just how much she's improved. She hasn't used many spells from her Grimoire but she is showing amazing skill with summoning and creating things. This house, for example, was just a tree when we came here. Combining a couple of spells she turned the tree into this wonderful house, but everything inside was made without the book." Ille sat beside you and rubbed small circles on your hand with his thumb. "I think she's depressed."

"Oh the poor darling." Grell cried dramatically before clinging onto Sebastian. In one swift motion Grell was on the floor and Sebastian was smoothing out his suit, sighing.

"Ngh… Ciel?" Your sleepy voice called out, barely above a whisper.

"I'm here (Y/N)." He tried getting to you but Ille's terrifying warning growl stopped him in his tracks.

"What's going on?" You sat up and rubbed your eyes while Ille wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you close.

"We came to take you home." William piped up.

"I already am home." You narrowed your eyes and glared at him.

"Don't be absurd, you belong in London with us."

"And why is that William? So that I can be held captive? I don't think so. Ille and I are happy here thank you very much."

"Please come back (Y/N)-Chan, we miss you. We won't force you to stay anywhere." Grell looked at you with wide, pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry but I made a home here and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

"Stop acting like a child and let's go." At William's words you jumped up from your seat and anger bubbled up inside of you. The house began to shake as you balled your hands into fists.

"How DARE you insult me in my own home you miserable worm." Unclenching your fists you sent everyone flying into walls and held them there. Stomping over to where William was stuck you shoved your face into his. "I think you need to be taught a lesson, but what should I do?" You brought a clawed hand up to his face and pulled his glasses off, running one claw up and down his smooth skin. Smiling darkly you raised one clawed finger right in front of William's eyeball and watched the fear seep into his features. Right before you plunged your finger in, Ciel's scent invaded your nose. A satisfied moan sounded low in your throat and you turned away from your victim. "Dear God Ciel why do you smell so good?" You retracted your claws and came to stand in front of the blue-nette with a sad smile. Coming to your senses you released everyone from the hold you had on them. Turning away from Ciel, you began to walk away before a hand on your wrist stopped you. Surprised, you spun around.

"(Y/N) I want to tell you how sorry I am for everything I did to hurt you. I promised to stay by your side and protect you no matter what happened but I was too much of a coward. I've hurt you twice now and there is nothing I can do that would ever make up for that, but please, I am begging for your forgiveness." Tears had formed in his one open eye and you felt your heart break a little.

"Take off your eyepatch."

Your response shocked and confused everyone in the room. Tentatively he reached his hands behind his head and undid the knot. He slowly pulled the patch off and blinked his eyes a few times before showing you his contract seal. Placing one hand under his chin you tilted his face up to look at you. "Ciel Phantomhive, there is no way on this Earth that I could ever stay mad at the man I want to protect for the rest of eternity, the man I love so very much." You told him softly, offering a small smile. Hope filled his eyes before he hastily pulled you close to him and wrapped his arms around you, placing a gentle kiss on top of your head.

"I love you (Y/N)." Surprised gasps met your ears and you couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

"I love you too Ciel, I always will." Now it was his turn to smile as you nuzzled his chest. A deep rumbling met your ears and you chuckled. "Ille, are you purring?"

Ille laughed heartily, "Mistress, that's not me, it's you." Undertakers' booming laughter shook the house as your face turned cherry red and you could hear the others snickering.

Ciel rubbed your back soothingly and you felt your chest rumbling in loud purring. Everyone covered their ears as a high pitched alarm sounded in the entire house and you jumped away from Ciel.

"What is that horrible noise?" Hannah yelled over the alarm.

Snapping your fingers, the noise stopped. "That's my danger alarm, I set it up so that if another witch came sniffing I'd know. Everyone but Ille stay inside no matter what you hear." Ille nodded before switching back into a wolf.

"There is no way I am letting you go out there alone." Ciel argued.

"Look, I don't want to but if I have to I will force all of you to stay inside. Please don't make me you guys." You looked at everyone with pleading eyes. Slowly, they all nodded. "Good. I'll try to make this quick." Rushing out of the house you used your Shinigami senses to try and find where the witch was hiding. It wasn't long until someone sent you flying into a large tree, snapping it in half. The force from the impact left you dazed and Ille bounded up to your side to make sure you were okay.

"So it is true, (M/N) has a daughter. Too bad you're so weak, this won't be any fun." A raspy female voice sneered. Growling, you stood up and shook your head.

"Who are you and how did you find me?"

"I am a very old 'friend' of your dear mother. My master and I were very disappointed when she disappeared, but no matter. We have you now and you will be the perfect servant for my master. Finding you was easy once word spread that you were here, all it took was a simple scrying spell. Would you like to do this the easy way or the fun way?" You finally got a good look at her. Her short white hair was spiked out in every direction, her eyes were pure white with no sign of pupil or iris, and her crooked yellow teeth were displayed as her lips pulled back in a sinister smile. She was so skinny that her bones were sticking out and a greasy looking cat was winding its way between her feet.

"I don't plan on going anywhere with you, so I guess it's the fun way." The woman's smile seemed to get larger as her eyes changed from white to yellow-green. You began to panic as your eye sight faded away.

"Did I forget to tell you? I specialize in taking senses away from others and using them for myself. I hope you enjoy never being able to see again child." Her raspy cackle of a laugh surrounded you before something sharp glided down your chest. Whimpering as blood trickled down your body you backed away, but without being able to see you tripped over something and fell to the ground. You heard Ille's dark growls and barks before being replaced by the sound of flesh and bone being torn apart. A light spray of what you assumed was blood coated your face and the other witch screamed angrily. "You stupid mutt! I am going to slice your throat and use your carcass as a rug."

"Ille, shift now!" Your voice rang out and the usual sound of him switching forms confused the other woman.

"Wh-what is this?"

"I think you forgot the fact that I am a(n) (L/N) witch and you are nothing compared to me, even if I can't see."

"Mistress, what would you like me to do?" Ille growled out.

"Do whatever you want, but keep her alive. I need her to answer some questions."

"As you wish Mistress." As you stood up, forming a black mist sphere around your entire body, you heard the witch and your familiar fighting nearby. Closing your useless eyes you concentrated on the sounds around you and luck was on your side, as you were able to spot the attacking woman by her ragged breathing. You felt sparks emanating all around your body and sent multiple surges of energy towards her, effectively pinning her to the ground.

"Is she secured?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Okay one, I told you to stop calling me Mistress, and two I need your help getting to her." Within seconds you felt a strong arm wrap around you and guide you to the restrained witch. "Now, I really want my eyesight back so I'm gonna try something, bear with me please." Smiling sadistically you extended your claws and found your way to her eyes, forcing them to stay open. Sinking a claw into each eye you heard two popping noises and felt the ruined eyes squishing in their sockets. You laughed at the pain filled screams and circled your claws in the sockets, blood and ruined eye leaking out. A relieved sigh passed your lips as your vision slowly returned. "Guess I didn't have to be blind for the rest of my life after all. Now stop that horrible screaming, I have some questions for you. First, why are you here?"

"I came on my masters orders, please don't kill me." She begged pitifully.

"Who's your master?"

"He is the one with no name, the one who has been around since the dawn of time waiting in the shadows." She started fighting her restraints, but you tightened them.

"What did he want with my mom?"

"He needs strong followers or else his plan won't work. Please let me go."

"You have been very helpful, but sadly I have no use for you. Ille," you turned towards him with a sinister look, "would you like to help me dispose of her?"

"I would love to Mi-(Y/N)."

"Shift." He did as asked and waited for your next order. "I'll take the left half, you take the right." Using your magic you grabbed a hold of her left arm and ripped it from her body while Ille used his strong jaw to do the same to her right arm. Screams filled the air and blood squirted out from her new wounds and you wasted no time in repeating the process with her legs. Once you and Ille were covered in her blood and she had passed out due to shock and blood loss you smiled serenely at her mangled corpse. "Ad pulverem." Her body disintegrated into fine particles of dust and scattered around on the forest floor. "Let's go let everyone know it's over." The wolf nodded his head and followed you into the house.

"Thank God you're okay, what happened?" Ciel rushed over to you and made a disgusted face when he saw the blood dripping from your body.

"Apparently I'm a wanted woman, she was sent by her 'master' to bring me back to him. He needs my power to complete some plan of his. Sadly for him, if he wanted her back all that's left of her is dust."

"Are you injured?" You turned your head to smile at Sebastian and shook your head.

"Nothing a little magic won't fix." Running a hand over your chest wound you watched in fascination as mist swirled around the gash and began sealing it back together.

"(Y/N) please come back to London with us, we can help keep you safe." William sounded sad as he looked at you.

Thinking it over, you decided he was right. "I think going back would be for the best. If anyone finds out about Ciel or any of my friends then I want to be there to protect them." You smiled at everyone with your eyes closed.

"Did she give you the name of the man trying to get you?" Hannah questioned.

"No, she said he's nameless. I'm going to try and find out everything I can about him."

"We'll help out however we can." Will offered, trying to make amends for earlier.

"I think we should go back now, I don't trust the servants alone for long." Ciel spoke up.

"I agree, His Highness probably needs me."

Nodding, you looked around the room with a smile and asked the question that made everyone face palm, "How are we getting back?"

Ad pulverem – turn to dust


	20. Chapter 20

"So, you came here without a way back?" You raised a (h/c) eyebrow in amusement.

"It would seem that way, yes." Will was trying to fight back the blush that dusted his cheeks.

"Any ideas how you plan on all of us getting back?" You began stroking Ille's blood soaked fur.

"Can't you get us home the way you got here?" Ciel questioned, still looking grossed out at the blood that covered your body.

"I'm not even sure how I got here, I just focused on getting away from you guys. How did you manage to get here?"

"(M/N) gave me a something she had enchanted to let me open a portal but it only worked once." Undertaker chimed in.

"Huh. There might be something in the Grimoire just let me check." Walking over to the large book you concentrated on finding a way to bring everyone back to London and let your magic work its way through the book. The six people watched in fascination as the pages began flipping themselves before stopping abruptly. "I found something that'll work, but I need some blood from each of you. You too Ille. Wait here, I'll be right back." You made your way out of the room and into the kitchen to grab the only other items needed. Armed with a knife and bowl you walked back to the curious group.

"What exactly are you doing?" Ciel asked uncertainly as he eyed the knife.

"Well, first I need blood from everyone I'm transporting. Then with the blood I make a pentagram and have all of you stand inside while I light it on fire. It's an extremely easy process, but each of you has to think only about where you want to end up or else you'll probably die a painful death. Now, who wants to start?" You waved the knife around with a smile as you surveyed the worried faces. "Let's start with you Ciel, give me your hand. Oh come on it won't hurt that bad, and I'll heal it up as soon as I'm done." You shook your head at the look on his face and reached out to take his hand. Quickly you swiped the sharp blade over the palm of his hand and watched the blood begin to pool. Grabbing the bowl you turned his hand over and squeezed, letting the blood drip into it. Watching the thick red liquid dripping, you felt a smile tug at your lips. You shook your head at the morbid thoughts running through your mind but one managed to slip out. Leaning down, you ran your tongue over the bloody wound while looking up into Ciel's eye, smirking as you watched him shiver and blush as he bit his lip with his eyes half closed. "There, all done." The wound had finished sealing itself up so you made your way over to Grell who was blushing at the scene with Ciel. Eagerly he held out his hand and you wiped the knife on your shirt. Taking his hand, you repeated the process with him but instead of licking his cut you gently ran your fingers over the wound and sealed it up. You repeated the same process with everyone else and stood in the middle of the room. Kneeling down, you dipped your fingers in the bowl of mixed blood and drew a large pentagram. "Now I need each of you to stand in the circle and concentrate hard on where you want to go, we don't all have to go to the same place though. Ille you stand with me, we'll go to the Phantomhive Manor with Ciel." As the group got into place you grabbed a book of matches and stood in the center. "Is everyone ready?" Looking around, they all nodded their heads and you struck a match, letting it fall onto the blood. Fire erupted throughout the pentagram before everything turned black. When you opened your eyes you were standing in Ciel's garden with Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, and Pluto staring at you wide eyed and shocked. You waved the remaining smoke out of your face and Ciel began coughing up the smoke in his lungs.

"(Y/N) you're back! Where have you been?" Mey-Rin ran over and glomped you.

"Haha hey guys, I missed you too. I was in Canada." You laughed as the others rushed you and tackled you to the ground. Pluto got up and sniffed the air before running over to Ille and changed from his human form into his hound form. He began growling playfully, trying to get the wolf to play. Ille looked at you with a skeptical look in his eyes and you shrugged your shoulders. Pluto whined sadly and you looked back to Ille. "Go play with him for a bit, I'll be fine without you protecting me." Large blue wolf eyes rolled at you before he took off running, Pluto close behind him.

"It's nice to see that Plu-Plu has a friend." Finny smiled fondly at the two supernatural animals.

"It's a good thing you came back when you did, a guest will be arriving soon." Bard puffed on his cigarette.

"Who could possibly be coming here?" Ciel coughed the last little bit of smoke out of his lungs and stared at the cook.

"Lady Elizabeth sir." You held in a giggle when you heard Ciel groan in annoyance.

"Is the manor prepared for her visit?" The three servants looked at each other nervously before running into the mansion at incredible speeds, Mey-Rin tripping over her own feet and flying into the grass before standing up and resuming her run. "Bloody idiots. Sebastian, make sure they don't mess anything up."

"Of course, my Lord." The demon bowed and followed the others into the house.

"So I finally get to meet Lady Elizabeth, or do I have to stay in someone's bedroom again?" He returned your playful smile with a sheepish one of his own.

"Of course not, I want Elizabeth to meet the woman I plan on spending the rest of my life with." Blushing, you stood on your tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Should we go in?"

"No, I have a better idea." With that, Ciel placed his hands on your waist and pulled you close as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Closing your eyes you inhaled deeply with a satisfied smile. Nuzzling your face against his chest you felt him chuckle. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" You looked up at him with innocent, wide eyes.

"Sniff me."

"Cause you smell so damn good, taste good too." He caught the wicked gleam in your eye right before you tilted his head to the side and sunk your sharp teeth into his soft flesh. As his blood hit your tongue you groaned in satisfaction and licked the puncture marks, letting them heal quickly. Ciel pulled you flush against his chest and you felt a slight bulge press into you. Trailing a hand down you let your fingers graze the growing bulge and were rewarded with a breathy moan. "Seems like you enjoy this. Too bad we don't have time for anything else, your guest will be here soon." You pulled away and laughed at the expression on the poor man's face before kissing his soft lips quickly.

"My Lord, Lady Elizabeth has arrived." Sebastian didn't even try to hide the smirk on his face as he took in Ciel's flustered form.

"Well where is she?" The embarrassed man tried calming himself down. Before Sebastian could answer, a woman with blonde hair styled in two long drills walked towards you, followed by another woman with long brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail.

"Ciel, it's so good to see you." The green eyed woman wrapped her arms around Ciel and held him tightly, causing you to narrow your eyes and growl. Her attention was brought to you and you could've sworn you saw a small smirk flash across her face before it was replaced by a friendly smile. "Who's your friend?"

"Ah Lizzie this it Lady (Y/N), (Y/N) this is my cousin Lizzie."

"Elizabeth please, you know I hate being called Lizzie Ciel. Paula, go inside with Sebastian and prepare some tea for us." Elizabeth's tone was cold as she ordered the servants around. Sebastian, Ciel, and Paula looked at the blonde in shock before the two left the group.

"You have always asked me to call you Lizzie, what is going on?" Something changed in the atmosphere and you felt your claws extend on their own and the hairs on the back of your neck raised.

"Get away from her Ciel." Your words came out harsh and angry. When he made no move to listen to you, you yanked him behind you roughly. The blonde woman began to laugh although the happiness didn't reach her emerald green eyes.

"Come now (L/N), don't act like that. I just want to spend some quality time with my dear cousin."

"I never told you her last name. What is going on here?!" Ciel demanded angrily.

"Ciel, call Sebastian. This isn't your cousin. I have a feeling whoever this is was sent to get me by the same person that sent the witch." Green eyes turned pitch black and Elizabeth started clapping her hands sarcastically. You let out a high pitched whistle and Ille came running towards you, hackles raised when he caught Elizabeth's scent. "Ille keep Ciel safe." He nodded his massive head and stood protectively in front of your mate.

"Very good (Y/N), it didn't take **too** long for you to figure it out. You are wrong about a few things though." Her voice had changed from sweet and feminine to scratchy and masculine.

"And what am I wrong about?" Thinking quickly, you muttered a few choice words under your breath, "murus ignis et fulgura." A wall of fire and lightning erupted behind you effectively blocking Ciel from whatever was about to happen.

"Oh don't be like this, I mean no harm. But if this pathetic excuse of magic makes you feel better then so be it. You were wrong about me being sent by someone. After you killed my little pet earlier I figured that I should come introduce myself personally. I am known by many different titles but for now you may call me Nameless. I was very impressed when you defeated my witch, although she wasn't my strongest her ability to rob you of your senses was very handy to have. But now she is gone, thanks to you. It isn't nice to take someone else's toys (Y/N)." 'Elizabeth' finished with a sly smirk.

"I think you should leave. Now." You replied icily.

"Not quite yet, I haven't even finished telling you what I want from you." In a flash you found your arms stuck to your sides and unable to move before the blonde was in front of you, a petite hand trailing down your face. "It's simple really. I want you. Your power, your loyalty, your submission, your…body." 'Elizabeth' leaned in and licked your cheek while her hand went to grope one of your breasts.

"Get off of me, I will never be yours." You spat on her face and growled deep in your throat.

"Feisty, I like it. However I will break you down. Your dear mother thought she could escape me but now I have you. And I will have you, every part of you. Maybe if you're an obedient little pet you can rule by my side one day."

"I would rather die than have anything to do with you." Now it was 'Elizabeth's turn to growl and your head snapped to the side as her palm made contact with your skin.

"If you insist we do this the hard way then fine, hard way it is. However I am a reasonable man, you have one month to decide. When the month is over I will come for you. Don't get to comfortable though, as you can see I can take over any body I choose and if I think that you are trying to harm me, I will come back sooner and one by one I will possess each of the people you care about and force you to kill them. Starting with this pathetic human you seem to care about." She straightened up as she heard someone running up to her from behind. Flicking her hand, the person was sent flying into your fire/lightning wall. "And don't think for a second that demons can stop me either. One month (Y/N) and then I shall come for you." She leaned in once more and pressed her lips to yours. Trying to pull away was useless, as whatever magic she was using held you in place as her tongue forced itself into your mouth. A few minutes passed as her tongue tasted every little space in your mouth while her hands roamed your entire body before she pulled away with a satisfied smile. "Now I shall take my leave, I will be seeing you again soon my sweet (Y/N)." She stepped back and opened her mouth, a seemingly endless amount of black smoke leaving her body. The darkness swirled around you, Ciel, Sebastian, and Ille blocking out all light, leaving you in complete and utter darkness. The magic holding you disappeared and you fell to your knees and looking up, you saw Elizabeth fall to the ground as well. Waving your hand the magic wall fell and the three males came running over to you.

"(Y/N) are you alright? What happened? Who was that?" Ciel wrapped an arm around you and searched your face for any signs.

"I-is she okay?" You nodded towards the fallen woman and Sebastian rushed to her side.

"Lady Elizabeth is fine, she's just unconscious." You breathed a sigh of relief and sat back on your heels.

"Well? What was all of that about?" Ciel demanded once again.

"That was the…thing that sent the witch to me. He made it clear that he will stop at nothing to get what he wants." You replied dejectedly.

"And what is it that he wants?" Red eyes looked at you in concern.

You looked between Ciel, Sebastian, and Ille worriedly, "he wants me."

** murus ignis et fulgura= wall of fire and lightning


	21. Chapter 21

Since Elizabeth's possession, you were never left alone. Ille stayed by your side every moment of every day and one of your friends was always with you. The month was almost up and everyone was on edge of when Nameless would come back. Ciel had become extra protective of you since the incident, which led to you sharing his bedroom with him. That was the reason of your current situation, pacing in the gardens with Ille in his human form while Finny was working and watching you.

"(Y/N), it's obvious something is bothering you. If you tell me maybe I can help." Your familiar offered while walking beside you.

Biting your lip nervously you glanced at the tall man, "but it's embarrassing."

Ille scoffed and stopped you by placing his hand on your shoulder and turning you to face him. "Mistress I am here to help and guide you, but I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you," you took a deep breath and looked at the ground as a pink blush rose on your (s/c) cheeks, "okay well me and Ciel have been spending a lot of time together lately. Alone. At night. And I don't know if it's just hormones or the fact that he's my mate but I'm having a hard time controlling myself around him. All I want to do is jump him and do…not nice things with him." You felt your face burning at the end of your confession and it wasn't long until you heard deep, amused laughter from beside you. "That's rude Ille."

"I'm truly sorry (Y/N), but believe me when I say that I am not laughing at you, just the situation. Are you telling me that you haven't 'mated' with your mate yet?" He flashed you a crooked half smile, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Um well no, not exactly."

"What have you two done, exactly?"

"We've kissed and snuggled." A small smile tugged at your (full/thin) lips as you recalled all the nights Ciel held you in his arms.

"I'm surprised that you've gone this long without any sexual intimacy with him."

"Why? Is there something wrong with that?"

"No nothing's wrong, it's just that to form a complete bond with Ciel you need to give yourself entirely to each other, body, mind, and soul. And trust me, it is so much fun being intimate with someone. "

Your yellow-green eyes widened and your mouth opened a little as you stared at Ille in shock. "What?! Who have you been 'intimate' with?"

Ille avoided eye contact and rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "oh um well to be honest Hannah and I have formed a bond."

"Oh, good. I like Hannah, and as long as you're happy then I'm happy too." You smiled softly and caressed his face.

"I'm so relieved you support this or else I would not continue my relationship with them."

"Wait, them? Who else is there?"

Now it was his turn for his eyes to go wide as he realized his slip up. "Pluto. But that's all I swear."

You were silent for a moment before you burst out laughing, "That's actually really cute, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, it means a lot to me. But now back to your issue, when do you think you'll complete the bond?" His question was accompanied by his eyebrows wiggling.

"I think tonight but I want it to be memorable. I'm still a virgin and my friends back home told me stories of when they lost their virginity and they weren't pleasant. Maybe I can use magic to help me." Your teeth sunk into your bottom lip in thought and stared off into space as ideas swirled in your mind.

"Would you like some tips?"

"No! Ew Ille." You didn't think the blush on your face would ever leave and you trudged back into the manor, a laughing familiar following behind. "I'm going to set everything up for tonight. Can you keep everyone out of Ciel's bedroom please?"

"Of course. Good luck tonight." You shook your head as you made your way through the twists and turns of the large home before arriving at the bedroom. Stepping inside you closed the door and surveyed the room, thinking of what you could do. It took a few minutes before an amazing idea popped into your mind and you set to work creating the perfect scenery.

 **Three Hours Later**

Wiping sweat off your brow you smiled widely to yourself, pleased with what you had accomplished. No longer was the room a bedroom, but a beautiful orchard full of cherry trees in bloom. Soft, pink cherry blossoms littered the ground and there was a large pathway of perfect trees in the centre of the room. A bed the size of two king size beds sat in the pathway with black silk sheets draped across it and four massive pillows with matching silk on top. Walking to the bed you sat down and enjoyed the invigorating scent of the cherry trees as you drummed your fingers on the sheets.

"Something's missing…" Looking around you realized what you forgot. You replaced the fake sun with a crescent moon and created thousands of little twinkling lights and scattered them throughout the sky. "Perfect, nice and romantic." You caught a whiff of something unpleasant and scrunched your nose. "Oh God I think that's me. I should have time for a quick bath." Running out of the enchanted bedroom you made quick work of filling up the bathtub and cleaning yourself before going back to the room and changing. You left your hair down and changed your outfit into sexy lingerie. You were wearing a black lacy bra that barely covered your (small/medium/large) chest along with a matching thong, and sheer black thigh high stockings hugged your legs while you left your feet bare. Excitement and nervousness filled you as you waited for Ciel to come to the room and to pass the time you created intricate snow patterns by swirling your fingers. It wasn't long before you heard the door open and you looked up from your spot on the massive bed with a small smile, getting rid of the snow.

"Wh-what is all of this (Y/N)?" Ciel looked around the enchanted room in wonder, his one visible eye widening.

"Do you like it? I spent all afternoon making this."

Ciel stopped looking around the room and let his gaze fall on you. His mouth fell open and his face erupted in a red blush as he took in your scantily clad form resting seductively on the bed. "I-It's amazing but uh what's going on?"

You stood up slowly and walked as seductively as you could towards him, biting your lip and batting your eyelashes. "I found out today that in order for us to complete our bond we need to 'be intimate'. I was hoping that you'd want to."

"You want to have sex?" You chuckled at the hopeful look written all over his face and reached your hands up, untying his eyepatch and throwing it on the floor.

"Mmhmm, but only if you want to." Standing on your toes you ran your fingers through his navy hair as you kissed his lips hungrily. He returned the kiss with the same amount of passion and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you flush against his chest. You wasted no time in undoing the buttons on his jacket and helping him step out of it. Pulling away from his lips you started trailing kisses down his neck while his hands came to rest on your ass. Deciding to be frisky you sunk your teeth into the tender flesh of his neck and were rewarding with his squeezing your rear end. "I think you're still a little over dressed Ciel."

"I couldn't agree more." He pulled away from you and tugged off his crisp white shirt, giving you a full view of his toned chest before kicking off his shoes. He smirked at you after tossing his shirt to the side and stretched his arms up over his head, showing off his tight muscles. "I don't think I told you how ravishing you look in that, but I think it would look better off of you."

"Naughty boy. Don't worry, I'll let you take this off soon enough. But first there's something I want to try." Striding over to him you knelt down and unbuttoned his pants, slowly sliding them down his muscular legs. He stepped out of them, showing you his knee length socks and tight underwear. Slipping your fingers into the top of his underwear you pulled them down in a hurry, freeing his semi hard member. Your eyes widened at the substantial size before you shook your head and continued your actions. Standing up you gave him a gentle push back onto the soft mattress and he fell with a quiet 'thud'. Crawling up after him you ran your fingernails gently across his legs and watched him shudder in anticipation. Taking a deep breath you tried to lessen the butterflies in your stomach before leaning your head down and giving his hardening member an experimental lick, starting at the base and flicking your tongue against the sensitive flesh. Ciel released a breathy moan and you looked up, watching his head fall back. Deciding that you were doing something right you brought your head back down and licked his now fully hard member before wrapping your lips around the tip and sucking gently.

"Ngh (Y/N) don't tease me." His voice was whiny and full of need.

Smirking, you took more of him into your mouth and began to suck harder, your head bobbing up and down. Wrapping a hand around the length you couldn't fit in your mouth you squeezed and moved it in time with your up and down movements. With your other hand you cupped his balls and massaged them with your fingers. The moans coming from Ciel spurred you to go faster and his fingers wound through your (h/c) locks. Something salty touched your tongue and you realized he was close to completion. Within minutes he was grunting and panting and your mouth was filled with cum. Swallowing it all you continued sucking for a little while longer before pulling away, a popping sound following as his member left your mouth. Smirking up at his flushed face you crawled up his naked body and kissed him softly.

"T-that was – pant – amazing (Y/N). Now – pant – it's your turn." He flipped you over so that you were on your back and he was on top. Trailing kisses down your neck he made his way down your body, placing feather-light kisses all over your almost naked body. His fingers rubbed your already wet opening over the lacy thong and you hummed in approval. Ciel grew impatient and ripped the thong down your legs before returning to his place between your legs. Spreading them open he eyed you hungrily before rubbing your slit. You gave a surprised gasp as his finger brushed across your clit which didn't go unnoticed by him. Slipping the finger into your hot passage he used his thumb to rub circles on your sensitive nub. Slowly, he started pumping his finger in and out while his thumb continued their ministrations.

"C-C-Ciel don't t-tease me." He made eye contact with you and smirked before removing his hand. His smirk grew as he heard you whine at the loss of contact but he didn't make you wait long as his long tongue replaced his fingers. You gasped and your body twitched involuntarily at the sudden feel of his hot, wet muscle lapping at your most private area. He flicked the tip of his tongue on your engorged nub before sucking on it gently. You moaned in pleasure as he inserted his finger back into you, pumping slowly. He added another finger and hummed into you, making you feel something so amazing you shut your eyes tightly. Another finger was added and before long you felt a coil forming in your stomach, winding up quickly. You were panting and moaning as the pressure built up, bringing your pleasure higher and higher before the coil snapped and you saw stars. You screamed out Ciel's name as you came and you vaguely felt him withdraw his fingers and pull back. Looking down at him with hooded eyes, you gave him a satisfied smile as you watched him bring his fingers up to his lips and shove them in his mouth slowly, licking your juices off of his fingers. While he had his fingers in his mouth you sat up and unhooked your bra, tossing in on the floor.

"Mmm well that was fun, goodnight." You faked a yawn and stretched, shoving your chest out. As you were about to roll onto your side, you felt two strong arms wrap around you and pull you back onto your back. You giggled at the expression on his face.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you sleep yet. But you will be really tired when the night's through." Ciel crashed his lips onto yours and shoved his tongue in your mouth while his hands found your breasts. He massaged them gently while you wrapped your smooth legs around his waist and pulled him close, resting your hands on either side of his face. During the passionate kiss, you felt him position himself at your entrance.

Breaking the kiss he looked deep into your eyes, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." You took a deep breath as you felt him thrust into you with one quick motion. Tears sprang to your eyes as you felt the sharp pain of your hymen being ripped apart. Using his thumb, Ciel wiped away your tears and stayed still as he kissed you softly.

"I'll wait as long as you need (Y/N), just let me know when you're ready."

You waited for a little bit before the pain began subsiding. "You can move now." It didn't take long for him to start thrusting into you gently and for you to feel the pleasure of him filling you up completely. "Ngh Ciel, h-harder."

"Beg." His voice came out rough and strained as he tried to still his movements.

"W-what?"

"I want you to beg me, tell me what you want."

"Mmm Ciel please."

"Please what?"

"Oh God, Ciel please fuck me. Make me see stars again, please." Your voice was full of need as you wiggled underneath him, trying to coax him into moving.

"Mmm good girl." Immediately he began thrusting into you harder and faster than you thought was possible. He continued thrusting for a few more minutes before an idea popped into your head. Quickly, you flipped him over so you were on top. Adjusting yourself properly you looked into his excited eyes and started grinding and thrusting onto him. You threw your head back and your moans mixed with his while his hands grabbed your hips, helping you go faster. He thrust up in time with you and hit a spot that you didn't know you had. His cock hit a bundle of nerves inside of you over and over and once more you felt the coil building. He brought one hand back down between your legs and started rubbing your clit again. The coil built up quicker than before and between the constant assault of your g-spot and his thumb on your clit it wasn't long before you felt your release. You rode out the waves of pleasure and with a few more thrusts from Ciel, you felt yourself being filled up with his hot seed. Collapsing onto his chest you felt his strong arms wrap around you and hold you close. A tingling sensation engulfed both of you and you felt a tugging on your left ring finger. Glancing down you saw a gold chain wrap around your wrist and finger before connecting to Ciel's left wrist and finger as well. It stayed for a minute before disappearing without a trace. The blue-nette looked at you with a puzzled expression.

"Ille told me that after we had sex that our bond would be complete, I guess that was it." You rolled off of his sweaty body and let him cover your body with black silk before pulling you back to his chest. "I love you Ciel Phantomhive." You murmured sleepily.

"I love you too (Y/N) (L/N), I always will." Within seconds you had both fallen into a peaceful sleep.

 **Time Skip**

"-aster, wake up. There is an emergency downstairs." You were pulled from your pleasant dreams by the sound of Sebastian calling for Ciel. Sitting up you rubbed your eyes and looked between Ciel and his butler curiously.

"What is it, did Bard blow up the kitchen again?" Ciel's voice came out tired and unamused, causing you to giggle.

"That would be much better than what is going on. Lady Elizabeth has arrived with a strange man. She has been attacked."

Ciel shot up into a sitting position and stared at Sebastian. "Is she alright? What happened?"

"She has not said much, but what she has said is troubling." You caught the amused look in his red eyes and realized you were naked. You snatched the sheets up and covered your chest.

"What did she say?" You could tell Ciel was starting to get annoyed with Sebastian not giving him a straight answer but you lost all of the colour in your face as the demon told you something you really didn't want to hear.

"She said that she has come with a message from Nameless."


	22. Chapter 22

It didn't take long for you and Ciel to get dressed and rush downstairs to find out what exactly happened. Sebastian led the two of you into one of the drawing rooms where you saw Elizabeth shakily sipping from an intricate china cup, covered in dirt with blood matting her hair while a tall man dressed in very expensive looking clothes tried his best to comfort her.

"Elizabeth, what happened? Are you alright?" Ciel asked as he rushed to her side. Leaning over and placing the fragile cup down, she looked up with the smallest of smiles.

"I'm fine, really. Just a little shaken up is all." Ciel relaxed and stood up from his crouched position on the floor to sit on his own chair. Slowly, you made your way over to sit on the chair closest to his, aware that the strange man hadn't taken his eyes off of you. An uneasy feeling settled over you before Elizabeth caught you looking at the man. "How rude of me, I haven't introduced you yet. Ciel, (Y/N), I would like you to meet my fiancé Lord Gregoire La Tremoille. He came all the way here from France to get to know my parents better. Gregoire, this is my dear cousin Ciel Phantomhive and (Y/N) (L/N)." The love and adoration was obvious in her voice as she finished the introductions, staring into the French man's startlingly grey eyes. Ciel rose from his seat as Gregoire approached and you followed suit, your own yellow-green orbs never leaving his form. With his back straight and head held high he stuck his hand out to Ciel, waiting for him to shake it.

"Ah, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Seigneur Phantom'ive. Lizzie 'as told me so much about you." The French Lord smiled at the slightly shorter male as he grasped his hand tightly before letting go. Before Ciel had a chance to respond, Gregoire was already in front of you. Grabbing hold of your hand gently, he brought it up to his mouth and placed a chaste kiss on the back of it, smiling up at you the entire time, his slicked back brown hair shining as he bent down. The uneasy feeling grew worse as you looked deep into his eyes and saw no trace of any emotion hidden away. "It is always a pleasure to meet a lady as beautiful as yourself, mon cher." You snatched your hand away from him as soon as he began rubbing small circles across your palm and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Gregoire smirked at you before turning around and walking over to sit with Elizabeth and you could've sworn you saw his eyes flash completely black for a moment. Shaking your head, you sat back down beside Ciel.

"Elizabeth, can you tell me what happened?" Ciel returned to his usual emotionless self as his eyes bore into his cousins'.

"It all happened so fast. One minute I was getting ready to go to sleep, and the next I was tackled to the ground by someone." Elizabeth bit her lip nervously as she took hold of her fiancés smooth, pale hand.

"You said you were given a message, what was it?"

"H-he said that he was angry b-because of what you and (Y/N) ha-ad done tonight a-and that someone had to pay." Tears began forming in her emerald green eyes and she covered her face with her hands as her shoulders started to shake. The atmosphere in the room changed and suddenly the hairs on the back of your neck were standing up while goosebumps erupted all over your body. Ciel reached a hand out to try and comfort Lizzie, but sensing something was off you quickly snatched his hand away from her.

"What the blazes are you doing (Y/N)? Stop this at once!" His sapphire blue eye widened in surprise at your random action.

"Ciel, I need you to back away from them, now." Your mate looked at you as if you had gone crazy. "NOW Ciel!" Looking between your frantic expression and his shaking cousin he realized what was going on before hastily standing from his chair. Unfortunately, he was too slow as Gregoire rushed at him and tackled him to the floor. Elizabeth's shaking had gotten worse and too late you realized that she was laughing, not crying. With an animalistic growl you lunged at Gregoire, only to be stopped by an unseen force when he flicked his wrist towards you.

"It is no use fighting, you cannot break my bonds." You tried freeing yourself anyway but found that nothing would work, not even your magic. Desperately you looked around the room, only to see Sebastian suspended in the air, unconscious. "I am disappointed zat you did not notice zat ze poor excuse of a demon has been like zis for some time now." Fear bubbled up inside of you as stared into the blue eye of your beloved mate. Gregoire leaned down next to Ciel's face and whispered something into his ear, causing black smoke to pour into his ears and up his nostrils before his eye rolled back into his skull.

"I swear to God, if you hurt him I –" You were cut off by a palm being smacked against your face.

"Do you ever shut up? You are so pathetic, look at you. My cousin is in trouble and you can't do a thing to help him. I don't understand why my beloved wants you when you can't even protect the people close to you." Elizabeth's green eyes were full of malice and jealousy as she stood before you.

"You – you were in on this the whole time?" The realization hit you like freezing cold water had been dumped over you.

"Of course. I knew from the moment I met Gregoire that I loved him and would do anything he needed me to." Her once beautiful face contorted into a look of love and anger as she gazed at the object of her affection before spinning back around to face you. "Why? Why does he want you and not me? I've been faithful and helpful this whole time, never questioning his orders. But you, you ruined everything!" She screamed as she balled her hands into fists. You couldn't do anything but watch as she pulled back her arm and hit you straight in your face. She continued punching you wherever she could and you felt blood trickling down your (s/c), swollen face.

"Zat is quite enough!" The violent blonde hit you one last time before turning to look at her fiancé. "Sit down and shut up before I 'ave to punish you." His tone was icy as he glared at the blonde. Pursing her lips, Elizabeth did as she was told and sat on the couch with a huff as she crossed her arms childishly. "Now (Y/N), I know I 'ave come for you early, 'owever I was not pleased when I found out what a naughty girl you 'ad been this evening. I was so very excited to claim your innocence as my own but this brat beat me to it. Tsk tsk tsk." Gregoire traced your jawline with the tips of his fingers before leaning in burying his face in the crook of your neck and inhaling deeply. He made a sound of disgust before pulling away from you with a sour expression. "You reek of 'im, I do not like it my pet."

"You're name isn't Gregoire, is it?" Despite the fear you were feeling your words came out strong.

He chuckled in amusement and shook his head. "Oh no, zat is indeed my name, but you may know me by my true name."

"Nameless really isn't much of a name if you ask me."

"No one asked you, so shut your filthy mouth!" Elizabeth's shrill voice screeched at you before a look from Nameless made her close her mouth.

"Now now ladies, calm yourselves. I realize zat my name is not much but if you like, you may also call me Ze Darkness. We will be spending plenty of time togezer after all." His white teeth sparkled as he flashed you a brilliant smile.

"No we won't. You are going to let Ciel go, right now you asshole." You growled, showing your teeth in the process.

"I do not 'ave time for zis so I will make you a deal, does zat sound _bien_ my pet?" Nameless tilted his head, waiting for your answer. So many thoughts ran through your head before you slowly nodded as best as you could. " _Tre's bien_. It is simple, if you can find me and zis Phantom'ive brat in one 'our I shall return 'im to you and come back at ze end of ze month."

"And if I can't?"

"Zen I will make you watch as I kill 'im and you shall remain by my side. Do we 'ave a deal, mon cher?"

Without a second thought you had made your decision. "Deal."

A Cheshire smirk formed on his face as he waved his hands, freeing you and pulling both Ciel and Sebastian to him. "Oh, and one more zing. You will 'ave to pass whatever obstacles I choose to put up, starting with Lizzie. Ze only way to stop 'er is to kill 'er, but if she beats you the game is over. Ze game starts now." Nameless disappeared in a burst of smoke which left you coughing and waving the smoke out of your face. Before you could regain your composure you were attacked by a long blade being stabbed at you. You shrieked as the sword's blade sliced your shoulder, causing blood to pour out.

"I don't care if you're Ciel's cousin, I am going to kill you. Without magic." You extended your claws and skillfully avoided her attacks, jumping into the air with your Shinigami strength. As you were in the air you flipped around and jumped on Elizabeth from behind, sending her flying across the room and her sword to be thrown away from her. She hit the ground with a thud and turned over onto her back. Fear was now evident in her eyes as she watched your face contort into a look of pure rage and she tried to crawl away but you were too quick for her. In one swift motion you had her pinned to the ground and watched as tears fell down her cheeks.

"P-p-please (Y/N), l-let me go. I only d-did what he t-told me because he w-was threatening me."

"There's no use lying to me. You were a very convincing actress, I'll give you that much. You had all of us fooled, even Sebastian."

Her tears stopped as her sad expression was replaced with an overly smug one. "I am a good actress, aren't I?"

"Not that it matters anymore. You put my mate's life in danger more than once now and I refuse to let him go because of you. He may be angry at me for a little while but at least he'll be alive."

"You won't actually kill me, I know what you are and you're kind aren't allowed to kill anyone innocent. Only the people on the list." Her smug smile was really starting to annoy you but you just laughed.

"What do you think I am, you stupid girl?"

"You're a Shinigami. Nameless told me. He also told me why you can't kill me, looks like you lose."

"Wow, he really doesn't like you."

Confusion replaced the smug look on her face, "what do you mean?"

"It seems like he only told you part of what I am. Yes I am Shinigami, but only half. Would you like to know what the other half is?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"My dear, I am half witch. And you have severely pissed me off and endangered the life of my mate." You watched in satisfaction as once again fear shown on her face and she began to shake. "But seeing as I'm on a time limit, our little chat is over. I hope you burn in Hell Elizabeth Midford." You plunged one of your clawed hands into her stomach and ripped her intestines out. Her pain filled shrieks made you smile and continue ripping her organs out. Once you had finished she was nothing more than a lifeless, mutilated corpse. Standing up, you wiped your hands on the front of your dress and spoke to the empty room.

"I promise I will find you and bring you back to me Ciel. I will kill him for what he has done…"


	23. Chapter 23

" _I promise I will find you and bring you back to me Ciel. I will kill him for what he has done…"_

"Mistress, what are we going to do now?" Ille's ice blue eyes bore into yours, full of concern and worry.

"Now we track down that son of a bitch and take back Ciel and Sebastian." You flicked your hands in disgust, watching drops of Elizabeth's blood fly off.

"But he could be anywhere right now, how do you suggest we find them in only one hour?"

"You're a wolf, can't you try and sniff them out?"

Ille shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid not. He must have done something to hide their scents from me."

"No matter, I've got magic. I doubt he left the property anyway. Be quiet for a minute so I can concentrate." Closing your eyes you bit your lip and focused on the one thing that mattered most to you in the entire world. A strange sensation filled your mind and without control you felt your feet moving out of the room and across the large mansion.

"Where are we going?"

"I have no idea but I guess we'll find out soon." You and your familiar continued walking around the extensive house before coming to an abrupt stop, resulting in you falling over and landing flat on your face. "Mother fucker! That hurt like a son of a bitch." You snarled as you reached a hand up to gingerly feel your nose. Wincing lightly you pulled your hand away and looked at the red substance on the tips of your fingers. Jumping up with a growl you shoved the door in front of you open and barely missed getting hit by a speeding bullet. A pained whine from behind you told you that Ille hadn't been as lucky. You twisted around and your mouth fell open in shock and anger. Blood was oozing from the large wound in his shoulder at an alarming rate.

"Oops, it looks like I shot your little mutt." Growling once again you spun around and glared at the smirking maid. Your claws extended and you took up a protective stance in front of the wounded man. "I'm a little ashamed of myself, I have never missed a target before. What a pity." Mey-Rin's smirk grew as she took in the look of fury on your face.

"(Y/N), don't hurt her. She isn't herself right now. Nameless must have – " Ille grit his teeth in pain before continuing, "he must have gotten to her. The others as well."

"It really doesn't matter what happened to me, you will still have to kill me or surrender. Which will it be?" Mey-Rin pointed her gun at your head and waited patiently for your answer.

"I refuse to kill you and there is no way in Hell that I'm just going to surrender."

"Wrong answer sweetheart." The red-head ripped her glasses off, allowing you to see the inky blackness that had become her eyes. With a shit-eating smirk she aimed her gun at you once again and pulled the trigger. An animalistic howl escaped your lips when you felt a burning sensation in your right leg. As Mey-Rin laughed mockingly at you, your yellow-green eyes inspected the hole in your flesh. The bullet had grazed you but had gone deep enough to cause serious pain.

"I'm sorry for this Mey-Rin, I truly am but this needs to be done." Regret clouded your vision as you crouched down low and prepared to pounce. As she readied the gun one last time you struck. Your claws dug deep into her shoulders as you flipped her high into the air. A startled yelp was all you heard before her body crashed into the ceiling and she fell back to the ground. While she lay on her back in a daze, you took the opportunity to grab her by the throat and slam her head into the floor. Once, twice, three times. When you realized that she was safely unconscious and wasn't able to hurt anyone anymore you turned your attention back to Ille who was sitting against the wall with blood covering his hands.

Sensing your gaze on him, he lifted his head up and offered a small smile. "I'm fine, I dug the bullet out – which really wasn't pleasant by the way – and I've already started healing. I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to come with you Mistress. I can stay here and make sure that Mey-Rin doesn't wake up."

You let out a breath that you hadn't known you had been holding in and rushed over to embrace him. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm fine, but time's ticking. You need to hurry and find the others. But be careful, if he used Mey-Rin he's probably using Bard and Finny as well." Nodding grimly you took off down the hallway towards the garden. _Ille's right, if he took control of Mey-Rin he probably did the same to the others. Might as well see if anyone's outside._ As soon as you stepped foot outdoors a massive tree flew straight towards you. Gritting your teeth you jumped out of the way just in time for the object to hit the house.

"Congratulations Miss (Y/N) you made it past Mey-Rin. But now you have to get past me." Finny stood fifteen feet away from you with his hands clasped behind his back and a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Finny stop this right now. I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't move."

"I'm afraid I can't do that but you do have a choice. You can either surrender and make this easy or kill me. What will it be?" The blonde tilted his head to the side, reminding you of a curious puppy.

Crouching down to the ground you readied yourself for his attack. "I'm not giving up. If I have to hurt you to stop you then so be it." Springing up from the ground you charged at the gardener with a snarl. Finny simply laughed and waited in his spot for you to reach him. Your claws extended and as you went to slice into the man, he grabbed your arm and twisted until a sickening crack echoed around you. Hissing in pain you tried to pull your broken limb away from him but he snickered and snapped the bone higher up.

"It looks like you forgot that I'm much, much stronger than you Miss (Y/N). My guess is that you've been too busy fucking my boss to care about any of us. Do you actually think he cares about you? You are just an easy lay, spreading your legs all too willingly for him. I wonder, would you mind if I fucked you?" Anger coursed through your body but before you had a chance to respond, his mouth captured yours in a sloppy kiss. You could feel him smirk when his tongue forced its way into your mouth and began exploring every inch of your wet cavern. With a growl, you bit his tongue until you could taste his blood. He released his hold on you and shoved you away, blood and spit trickling down his mouth. Your lips formed a satisfied smile when you saw his enraged face while he wiped his lips. Your smile fell when you heard a menacing chuckle come from the man. Spitting the remaining blood out of his mouth he gazed up at you. Without saying a word he reached for the stone bench sitting beside him and flung it at you. Jumping up and out of the way, you attacked. Your fist made contact with his nose and blood began trickling down his face. "I can't wait until Nameless destroys Ciel. He's always been such a pathetic waste of skin. I don't think he can even dress himself!" Finny laughed insanely and started to run at you.

"Don't you dare talk about Ciel that way! **Restringunt (1).** " Finny's eyes widened as he fell mid-lunge. His body convulsed for a few seconds before stopping completely, the only movement coming from his was the rise and fall of his chest. Taking care with your mutilated arm you walked over and kneeled down next to him. "There's no point in struggling, you'll be paralyzed for at least an hour. As much as I want to rip you to shreds I won't. Enjoy your little break." Spitting on his frozen form you stood up and started walking away. Hissing in pain you stopped and looked down at your arm. Closing your eyes, you focused on mending your broken bones. Crying out in pain you felt the bones start snapping back in place. It took a few minutes for the healing to finish but each second you were in excruciating pain. Taking a deep breath you opened your eyes and gingerly tested out your arm. Good as new. Releasing a breath you had been holding, you repeated the same process that you had used to find Mey-Rin. Allowing your feet to guide you, your mind wandered on what your plan of attack was. What the Hell were you supposed to do to Bard? Was he going to use his flame thrower or a different weapon? _Just kill him, who cares? You haven't killed anyone other than Lizzie in a very long time, why not have a little fun?_ Growling at the thought that wasn't yours yet at the same time was you barely noticed you had come to a stop in front of Ciel's office. Reaching a hand out to the doorknob, you hesitated. Withdrawing your hand you muttered a few words under your breath and watched your magic take shape. **"Aquarum obice" (2).** A large water wall formed itself between you and the door. Pushing a hand out of the water you grasped the handle of the door and flung it open. You breathed a sigh of relief at your smart thinking when a stream of flames came towards you.

"Well it –"

"Oh shut up Bard, I've already heard it from the other two. I'm not giving up and I doubt you will so let's just get started."

An amused chuckle made its way through the massive amount of steam in the room. "Works for me."

Squinting your eyes you tried to locate the fire wielding man through the haze. Sweat dripped down your forehead and into your eyes causing them to sting badly.

"How about we burn together?" Bard chuckled as more fire seemed to spread all across the room and you could smell everything burning.

"I don't have time for this." You mumbled to yourself as you forced the room to fill up with water. The fire was effectively stopped and Bard was trying to swim up so he didn't get stuck under the cold liquid, but the water was too fast and he got pulled under. Swirling your hand around you watched as he got pulled into your mini whirlpool and hit his head on the corner of Ciels' desk. Blood started mixing with the water and you watched for a few more seconds before allowing the liquid to drain away. Bard's body now lay still on the ground, blood trickling from his head wound. Looking around the room you saw it was ruined. The walls and furniture were charred from the fire and everything was soaking wet because of you. Cautiously you made your way over to him and knelt down, checking his pulse. Good, still breathing. Ripping his shirt off of him, you rolled him onto his stomach and pulled his arms behind him. Taking a few pieces of the ruined shirt you tied his hands together. You didn't notice his now black eyes snap open so you weren't expecting one of his feet to kick you right in the face. Stumbling backwards, your eyes narrowed and you snarled, clutching your face. He scrambled to his feet and attempted to break free of his bonds. Charging at the man you tackled him to the floor and smashed his head against it. He was still conscious so you pulled back your fist and punched him in the face a couple of times, effectively knocking him out. Grabbing his feet harshly you tied them together as well before standing up and leaving the office. Sparing one last glance behind you, your eyes widened when you caught the time. _Shit I only have four minutes to find them. Calm down (Y/N) you can do this._ Taking a deep breath you closed your eyes and tried locating them with magic. When nothing happened your eyes flew open and you could have sworn you heard laughter in your mind. _God Damn it, okay magic won't work. Where could they be…?_ Realization hit you and you started running towards the master bedroom. The door of the bedroom splintered apart as you charged right through it. Relief flowed through you when you caught sight of Ciel and Sebastian unconscious on the bed.

"Tres bien my pet. And wiz minutes to spare, well done." Nameless congratulated you as he clapped. With a snarl you spun around, ready to attack. "Tut tut my love, no need for any of zat. You 'ave won fair and square so you may keep zem." As he went to disappear he faltered and smirked evilly at you. "'Owever mon chere, zere may be a few…complications when zey wake up." His laughter echoed around you and sent chills down your spine. Almost immediately after he disappeared the two men showed signs of waking up. Rushing to Ciel's side you brushed a lock of his soft blue hair out of his face.

"Ciel? Ciel can you hear me? Are you alright?" Hands wrapped around you from behind and flung you across the room, sending you crashing into a wall. Sebastian's furious face was right in front of your own, his eyes pink with his pupils like slits.

"Who are you and why are you in my Master's bedroom?"

"S-Sebastian stop this nonsense, you know me."

Sebastian growled at you and ripped his gloves off. Your eyes widened as he jumped at you, tearing into your already sore body. Your blood sprayed out as his nails tore into the flesh of your chest. Pushing the demon off of you, you avoided each one of his attacks. Sensing that he wasn't planning on giving up any time soon you went on the offensive. Appearing behind him you kicked his back and sent him flying across the room before gingerly walking towards Ciel. Sebastian stood protectively in front of him while glaring at you.

The blue-nette stood up slowly and stared at you with a bored expression, "Who the bloody Hell are you?"

Paralyze

Water barrier


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 _The blue-nette stood up slowly and stared at you with a bored expression, "Who the bloody Hell are you?"_

Four days have passed since Nameless came and ruined your life. No-one in the Phantomhive Manor knew who you were anymore; all of their memories of you had either been removed completely or were blocked somehow. Alois had allowed you and Ille to stay with him for the time being but you were restless. You avoided him and the three demons as much as you could, trying to distance yourself so that Nameless didn't do anything to them as well.

"Mistress, maybe there is something in the Grimoire that can help return their memories." Ille offered helpfully.

Sighing, you leaned your head onto his shoulder, "I've looked but I couldn't find anything."

Your familiar hummed sadly while placing an arm around your shoulder. "There has to be something we can do. Maybe one of your Shinigami friends can help us."

Scrambling to your feet you beamed down at the surprised male, "that's a wonderful idea! Undertaker probably knows what we can do. Come on."

"N-now?"

"Yes now, the sooner this gets sorted out the better." Taking your hand Ille stood up and allowed you to lead the way.

"Were you planning on taking one of the carriages?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It may be faster if you simply ride on my back."

"Like a piggy back ride?" You raised an eyebrow in amusement. Ille chuckled and shook his head before shifting into his wolf form. Realization hit you as he lay on his stomach and looked at you expectantly. Giggling quietly you mounted him the same way you would a horse. Gripping the fur on his neck carefully you marveled in how soft it was. "I'm ready."

The large white wolf stood up and took off running from the Trancy Manor, keeping hidden in the trees. The afternoon sun filtered down from the sky as Ille carefully maneuvered his way through the forest. The rays of light illuminated the forest and made you smile at the beauty of nature. It wasn't very long before your companion began slowing down, indicating that you were close to the city. After a few minutes he came to a complete stop and crouched down to let you off. Shifting back to his human form, the two of you started the walk towards Undertakers' shop.

 **Time Skip**

The little bell above the door sounded off as you stepped into the creepy building. You could hear voices arguing further in and made your way towards them.

"I have no idea who she bloody is so I want you to find out, is that so hard?" You felt a pain in your chest as soon as you heard the familiar voice. Within seconds an angry demon was stopping you from going any further.

"Ahh hahaha (Y/N) my dear, please heheh come in." Undertaker called out to you. When Sebastian refused to move you rolled your eyes and shoved him out of your way.

"Hello Undertaker, I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company. I can come back later." A hand shot out and grabbed your wrist as you turned to leave.

"Hahah don't worry about it dearie, they were just on their hehe way out." The long haired man shot Ciel and Sebastian a meaningful look to which the blue-nette scoffed.

"Come Sebastian." There was contempt mixed in with Ciels' trademark bored expression as he brushed passed you and out the door. Your shoulders slumped and you heard Ille sigh from behind you.

"Would you care to hehe explain why your dear little hahah mate doesn't recognize you anymore?" Undertaker ushered you further into his shop and onto his old sofa.

Sighing sadly you gazed up at the man, "long story short, Nameless attacked us at the Phantomhive Manor and he did something so that no-one there remembers me or Ille anymore."

"Ahh I see. That will be a problem. I suppose you came here for assistance?" All traces of amusement were erased completely from the usually jovial man.

"Mmhmm. I've read through my Grimoire cover to cover and there was absolutely nothing helpful. Is there anything you can do? Please I'm begging you. It's killing me to be away from everyone."

"I am sorry but there is nothing I can do (Y/N). The only solution that comes to mind is to get rid of the cause of the problem."

"You mean kill Nameless?"

"Yes."

It was silent while you processed the information. "Maybe it's better this way. At least none of my friends will get hurt."

"You do realize how dangerous going up against someone with his strength is, don't you?" Undertaker's voice was laced with concern.

"I know, but there isn't anything else I can do. This is my only option."

"There is nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"No. And please don't tell my father or anyone else. I don't know if I'll be coming back and I don't want them getting hurt."

"Alright. I'm not comfortable with this but I won't say anything, just please be careful."

Intertwining your fingers you tried your best to smile but both men saw right through you.

 **Weee Time Skip!**

"Mistress I do not think this is a wise idea." Ille whispered from behind you.

"It may not be smart, but I don't think Nameless will hurt them." Creeping further into Ciels' garden you murmured your response.

"But what about Sebastian? And the others? They can still harm you."

"They won't. I have a plan. But if I fail against Nameless then should I have to die alone, without my mate or friends?" A sad whimper was the only response given. Standing in the middle of the garden who took a deep breath before shouting, "Everyone living in this Manor come outside! You want to know who I am so I'm here to tell you!" It wasn't long before Ciel and his servants stood in front of you, obviously furious.

"How dare you come back here after everything you have done! You are the evil creature that killed Elizabeth!" The eye patch wearing blue-nette stormed towards you and slapped you across your face.

Quelling the tears that threatened to fall you turned to face him again. "I won't deny that I killed her, but let me ask you something. All of you. Isn't it strange that there are spots in your memory that have been blacked out? That no matter how hard you try and remember it's as if there is a locked door in your mind and you don't have the key."

"What have you done to us?!" It was strange to see Ciel this angry and it broke your heart a little.

Taking a step back you chuckled sadly. "I did nothing, but I can show you who did.

"Bocchan do not believe her, she is a monster far worse than a demon such as myself."

"I really didn't want to do this to any of you but it's the only way." With a wave of your hand all five people were thrown together and trapped in an invisible dome. Ignoring their angry protests you turned away. "Nameless! I know you can hear me! Show your face you pathetic piece of shit!" Minutes passed and there was no sign of him. "Gregoire La Tremoille come here now!" The air seemed to thicken and every hair stood on edge. Arms wrapped around your waist and a face started nuzzling your neck.

"Ahh you smell so much better mon amour, not like zat brat." Growling, you thrust your elbow out behind you but were met with nothing. "Tut tut, what a cruel way to greet me." Smirking down at you was the man responsible for all of your troubles.

"Fix them. Give them back their memories you son of a bitch."

"Aww you do not like my little gift?"

"I said FIX THEM!"

His hand reached out and caressed your face softly. "Very well my pet, consider it an early wedding present." When he wasn't focused on you anymore you quickly took down the barrier. His mist enveloped everyone and within seconds they were all on their knees panting. Once his magic was finished you put the barrier up once again, before he noticed anything had happened.

"Ciel, please tell me you remember me."

"Ngh (Y/N) what is going on here?"

Relief flowed through you but it was short lived when you felt Nameless' hand grabbing at your own. Yanking it away you growled at him.

"You are going to thank me, qui?"

"Why the Hell do you think I would thank you? You ruined my life just like you ruined my mom's. I will never go with you. Not. Ever."

"Do you never learn ma chere? I will 'ave you one way or another. I suppose I will simply 'ave to kill ze Phantom'ive brat first. So be it." His expression darkened as he stalked towards Ciel. You laughed as his body hit the barrier and he was sent flying backwards. "W-what is zis?"

"Ahh yes, I should've mentioned this earlier. You won't be able to go anywhere near them. You see, there wasn't anything in the Grimoire that would help me restore their memories but there was an amazing protection spell. It won't wear off until I make it or until I die. I didn't only bring you here to fix what you had done, I brought you here to kill you." Nameless snarled at you, finally realizing the gravity of the situation.

"(Y/N) no! You can't do this!"

"I'm sorry Ciel, this is the only way. I love you."

"You are just as pathetic as your worthless mother. Fine, if zis is what you desire zen so be it." With his words he sent a wave of pure energy hurtling towards you. _Let the battle begin…_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

" _You are just as pathetic as your worthless mother. Fine, if zis is what you desire zen so be it." With his words he sent a wave of pure energy hurtling towards you. Let the battle begin…_

Jumping to your left you narrowly avoided being hit with one of the energy balls sent flying towards you. It collided with the ground, leaving behind a hole about two feet wide in its wake. He didn't give you much time to assess the situation before continuing his assault. Each time he attacked you barely had enough time to dodge and it seemed he was getting faster with each energy ball.

"You could 'ave 'ad it all if you 'ad simply chosen me."

You scoffed before extending your claws and charging towards the man trying to kill you. You felt a spark of hope ignite in your chest as the tips of your claws made contact with his arm but the hope wasn't long lived. Thrusting his palm into the center of your chest he sent you flying backwards. Out of the corner of your eye you watched as a white blur ran behind you before you landed on something soft and warm. Ille stared intently at you as you stood up and nodded his large head when he realized you were fine.

"After I kill you mon amour I will tear all the people you love to pieces and bathe in their blood."

"I won't let that happen!" Snarling at the cocky man you charged at him once more. Before you could reach him something wrapped around your ankles and pulled you down to the ground. Struggling to free yourself of the invisible bonds you didn't notice Nameless saunter over to you. He stomped his foot into the middle of your back, causing you to cry out in pain when you felt something break. He ground his foot around before lifting you up into the air and keeping you suspended with your arms stretched out to the sides. Ille lunged at him but was cut off by an energy ball to the side. The crunching sound of most of his ribs breaking filled your ears, your own whimpers mixing with his pained howl.

"You really are pathetic. Even (M/N) was able to fight me. I think you need to be punished before I finally release you from this life." You watched in fear as he conjured a cat-o-nine tails whip and played with it in his hands before smiling sadistically at you. Walking oh so slowly to you his cruel smile grew until he was behind you, out of view.

"Leave her alone!" Ciel's enraged voice broke through the tension.

"Oh do you not like what I am doing?" You could practically hear the malice in his voice. After what seemed like hours of waiting for the bite of the whip you watched as Nameless walked in front of you towards the protective dome, your body floating through the air behind him. "Seeing as you seem to care so very much about this disgusting woman you can watch closely as I punish her and know that zere is nozing you can do to stop me. You are all completely powerless against me." It went unnaturally quiet as Nameless circled around you, cracking the whip in the air a few times to scare you. Ignoring him you studied the faces of your friends. Bard was punching the dome trying to get out to help you, Finny was crying into Mey-Rins' shoulder as she stared at you in shock, Ciel was on his knees, horror etched onto his features, and Sebastian's eyes had reverted back to the pink demon colour –you could feel his fury radiating from him from where you were stuck midair.

"I'm so sorry you guys'." Nameless laughed coldly at you before snapping the whip against your back. The metallic tang of blood filled your mouth as you bit your lip in an attempt to keep your screams inside. Not satisfied with your reaction he cracked the whip against you once, twice, three more times. After the third time you couldn't stop the blood curdling screams anymore. The feeling of your flesh being ripped away from your back was one of the worst things you had ever felt before. Warm blood was running down your broken body at a steady pace. Your eyes were screwed shut so that you didn't see the helpless looks on everyone's faces. By the time Nameless had stopped whipping you, you were drifting in and out of consciousness. Opening your eyes slowly you saw blood had flown off of the whip and landed on the protective barrier and there was a pile of vomit beside Finny.

"Is zere anyzing you would like to say before I end you?" Nameless caressed your face with a blood covered hand. You felt the red liquid coat your cheek and you pulled away, trying to look defiant.

"Why?" You croaked out, your voice hoarse from all the screaming.

"Why what?" He tilted his head to the side, similar to how a curious child would.

"Why are you doing this? What did you want with my mom?"

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Power. I wanted her power for my own."

"There's more to it than that. Tell me!" You could feel your life beginning to slip away with each passing second.

"How dare you speak to me like zat!"

The glint in his eye didn't go unnoticed by you and you chuckled quietly. "Ahh so that's it!"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You loved her didn't you? But she didn't love you back. She was happy with William and you just couldn't handle that. You call me pathetic yet you're just a love sick moron who never stood a chance."

"Watch your mouth you insolent brat!" His hand connecting with your cheek only made you laugh louder, more insanely.

"Let me guess, you thought I was your second chance? Pff hahaha. What are you anyway? Witches can't be male so that rules that out. I'm guessing you're nothing more than a demon."

Nameless took a deep breath to calm himself before staring deep into your eyes. "I see no 'arm in telling you now. I used to be 'uman. I 'ad a wife and I zought we were in love, until I found 'er in bed with my older brozer. I was 'eartbroken until I found someone who promised to 'elp me. By the time I found out what they intended to do to 'elp me it was too late. For years my soul was tortured and molded into what it is now. I was turned into a demon zat much is true. 'Owever, the process to turn me into this involved the sacrifice of a witch and her soul was combined with my own. So yes I am a demon but I possess the soul of a witch deep wizin me. Was zere anything else you would like to know my pet?"

Instead of answering, you pulled back your head and spit in his face, a faint cocky smirk present on your face. Nameless growled angrily before thrusting his hand into your chest and pulling out your still beating heart. His maniacal laughter drowned out your whispered words. "Nos alligant animas nostras non tam me currunt, nos ita vivere, ut ego te mihi dare animam suam.(1)"

His laughter stopped abruptly as thin black chains shot out from the empty cavity in your chest and began piercing various points of his body. The sounds of your friends screams were drowned out as the magic holding you in place fizzled away and you collapsed to the ground. A weak smile formed on your face when you saw Nameless writhing around on the ground in pain before black spots overtook your vision.

 **Gregoire's Memories** _(Everyone is speaking French but I'm only writing in English so I don't have to translate everything)_

Harsh sunlight forced you to squint your eyes in annoyance as you took in your surroundings. An old looking, modest sized cottage sat nestled in a field of lush green grass with a pen holding pigs off to the left. The door to the cottage slammed open and a laughing woman ran out, her long blonde hair flying out behind her. A familiar looking man chased close behind her, his laughter mixing with hers. The happy couple continued the chase for a few more minutes until Gregoire caught her around her waist and captured her lips in a loving kiss.

"I never loved you any more than I do, right this second. And I'll never love you any less than I do, right this second (2). I love you Adelaide." The loving interactions between the two was enough to make you want to throw up. Scoffing, you turned around and started to walk away.

The brightness of the sunlight began to fade away as the scene changed. Now you found yourself standing inside of a sparsely decorated bedroom with three others, two of which were lying on the bed underneath the covers while Gregoire stared at the scene with a look of betrayal plastered on his face.

"A-adelaide? Frederic? What is going on here?" The heartbroken man took a slow step backwards.

"Gregoire my love I am so sorry, I did not want you to find out this way." The guilty woman pleaded as she moved as far away from the man in bed beside her.

"Why? And why with my only brother? What have I done to hurt you so badly that you would do this to me?"

"Is it not obvious brother? She obviously prefers me over you." Frederic sneered at his younger brother as he wrapped an arm around the cheating woman's shoulders and brought her closer.

"No matter what has happened. No matter what you've done. No matter what you will do. I will always love you. I swear it (3)." The last thing you saw before it all faded away were the tears streaming down Gregoires' face…

As the new scene took form you noticed that you were now standing in a loud and dirty tavern. Most of the people inside were as drunk as they could be, yelling and slurring their words. Scanning the faces in the room it didn't take long to find the person you were looking for. Sitting alone at a table in the far corner of the room was the man whose memories you were enjoying, although he was looking awful. His long brown hair was hanging limp around his face, greasy and frizzled, his face was covered by a scraggly looking beard, and his clothes were filthy and torn. Walking closer your nose was assaulted by the smell of alcohol and sweat. Examining him closer you saw that his lifeless grey eyes were blood shot and full of nothing.

"Tremoille, I presume?" A honey-like voice made you look up to see one of the most beautiful women standing beside you, staring down at the man with a look of amusement and disgust clear in her crystal blue eyes. You couldn't stop the small twinge of jealousy you felt as you eyed her up and down. She stood straight up, her full chest pushed out and quite visible as he cloak had fallen open. Long, silky, dark brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and accentuated her flawless tanned skin. Full pink lips pulled back in a heartless smirk showing off her white teeth. She turned her head in your direction and it looked like she was staring deep into your soul as she sent you a playful wink. Reeling back, all of the colour drained from your face. _Holy fuck can she see me?_

"What do you want? Can't you see I am busy right now?"

"It seems as though you do not want my help, oh well. I would have thought that you would like for all of your pain to disappear but it seems I am mistaken. I shall take my leave." The cunning woman turned to leave with a large smile on her face as she counted down to three wordlessly.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Can you really help me?"

"I am the only one who can help you now."

"What is your name?"

The female ran her fingers through her luscious hair before answering, "Catherine Monvoisin (4), at your service."

 **Reality**

As the memories faded reality came crashing down around you. Coughing harshly blood sprayed out of your mouth as an agonizing pain spread through your chest. Looking down you saw the hole in your chest start healing at an incredible pace. Gritting your teeth you looked up and saw Nameless convulsing on the ground, his skin begging to bubble and melt away. You watched in fascination as his skin slowly melted off, and then his muscles, and finally his bones until there was nothing left except a pile of blood and mush. Once there was nothing left of the man that used to be you stood up, wincing as the rest of your wounds healed themselves. A new dark feeling came over you and you stood motionless until Ciel called out to you.

"(Y/N), are you alright? Please let us out now." It was silent for a moment before you broke out in psychotic laughter. Your yellow-green eyes faded to black as you slowly turned your attention to the group. The fear was weighing in the air so thick that you could almost taste it. "(Y-Y/N)?"

Sluggishly your feet made their way to your friends, a crazed smile on your face. Extending one clawed hand out you tried reaching through the barrier, only to have the magic stop you. Frowning, you gazed into everyone's terrified faces before howling in rage and trying to tear through the barrier. Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard were cowering in fear while Sebastian stood in front of Ciel protectively. A dainty hand was placed on your shoulder and you spun around ready to attack. Your mouth fell open in shock when you saw the woman in front of you.

"Hello again. It has been a very, very long time." Catherine smiled.

"You! I mean, what are you talking about? We've never met before." Snapping coldly you pushed her hand off of you.

"Not officially, but I saw you when I first met Gregoire."

"So you _were_ looking at me. But how did you see me?"

"It is one of my specialties to see the unseen." Clasping her hands in front of her she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Why are you here?"

"I knew of what was to come the second I first saw you so I knew of the events that would unfold here."

"That doesn't answer my question, why are you here?"

"Simple. Because right now I am the only chance you have to return to normal. You feel it, I know you do. It is a darkness unlike what you already possess and it will only get worse. When you cast your spell you not only saved your own life while taking his but you also took in his own tortured soul along with the soul of the witch he sacrificed. If you do not accept my help you will eventually kill all of your friends along with your mate and I do not think that is what you want."

She was right, you could feel yourself changing into something much worse than you had thought possible. "How can you help?"

"That is the tricky part. I know a spell that will set things right with you, however…"

"What? What is going to happen?"

A look of sincere regret clouded Catherine's features. "By using the spell you will be taken back to your own time, back to the place where this all started for you."

"But what about everyone here? I can't just leave them!"

"I understand how you feel but this is your only choice if you do not want to become like he was."

"Why should I trust you? You're a witch just like me, so what are you getting out of this?" Narrowing your eyes you scrutinized the woman.

Catherine was silent as she reached into the pocket of her cloak and pulled out an old piece of paper. Handing it to you she watched you as you read. "This was the last letter (M/N) sent me. She explained what was happening with Gregoire and how she was leaving. She never knew that I was responsible for his creation. So I do not get anything out of helping you (Y/N) but I do get the chance to repent for what I have done."

"Will I ever be able to come back?"

She went quiet again, "It may be possible with your power but I cannot say for sure, I am sorry."

"Please think about this (Y/N), you cannot leave me like this. I love you." Ciels' voice cracked as he begged you to stay.

Glancing at your friends one last time you nodded solemnly, "Let's do this." Ignoring the shouted protests from Ciel and the others you turned back to the other witch.

"You made the right decision." She began chanting something under her breath and the air seemed to constrict around you, cutting off your oxygen. As she finished chanting she stepped towards you and you caught the gleam of something shiny before you felt a painful stinging sensation run across your neck. With the lack of oxygen and the blood loss from the slit in your throat it wasn't long before you slipped away.

Bind our souls to make us one so from me you cannot run, make us one so I may live from you to me your life you give.

Quote from Beautiful Creatures (Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl)

Quote from Defiance (C.J Redwine)

Catherine Monsoivin was an actual 'witch'


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: The song used is Memories by Within Temptation

 **Happy Ending**

 **Three Month Time Skip**

It's been months since you returned home alone, Ille having been stuck in the past without you. It had taken much longer than you anticipated but after day after day of searching for something –anything- to help you get back you had finally found your moms' secret stash of spell books and journals. The lights were all shut off and the blinds to all the windows closed as you sat in the living room of the house your mother raised you in. Candles were lit and the flames danced wildly as you prepared yourself for what was to come. Gripping an old journal tightly in your hands you took a deep breath to calm your nerves before opening your mouth and singing with all of your heart.

" _All of my memories  
_

 _Keep you near  
_

 _In silent moments  
_

 _Imagine you'd be here  
_

 _All of my memories  
_

 _Keep you near  
_

 _The silent whispers, silent tears_

 _Made me promise I'd try  
_

 _To find my way back in this life  
_

 _I hope there is a way  
_

 _To give me a sign you're okay  
_

 _Reminds me again  
_

 _It's worth it all  
_

 _So I can go home."_

Your voice cracked as you sang the last note, silent tears streaming down your face. After minutes of waiting anxiously nothing happened and you felt worse than you did before the ritual. Curling up into a ball on the floor you cried yourself to sleep, your heart breaking at the realization that you would never see your mate or anyone else ever again.

Something cold and wet had started falling on you and in response you groaned and rolled over. Right onto a very sharp stick. "What the fuck…?" Opening your eyes your jaw dropped. Darting your eyes around frantically you felt the familiar feeling of hope bloom in your chest. "But this-this is where I got my powers? Does this mean…?" Scrambling to your feet you looked around the forest and felt new tears run down your face. Happy tears. Running in what you hoped was the right direction you didn't stop until you reached the one place you've missed more than anything else in the world. Drenched to the bone because of the rain you ran up to the doors of the Phantomhive Manor and knocked rapidly.

The doors opened and in front of you stood a dejected looking Sebastian. "What are you-. (Y/N)?"

"Didja miss me Sebby?" Glomping the male before he could respond you laughed happily into his shoulder. "Where's Ciel?"

The demon opened and closed his mouth like a fish before responding. "The young Master is in his study." Taking off like a rocket you ran up the stairs and burst into the study, obviously scaring the young man inside.

"What the bloody Hell- (Y/N)? Is that you?!"

Rushing forward you embraced your mate. "I have missed you so much Ciel."

"But how-You have been gone for so long." His arms wrapped around you and held you close, afraid that if he let go you would disappear again.

"I'll explain everything later but all that matters is that I'm back now and I'm never leaving. I love you Ciel."

"I love you too (Y/N)." Pulling away, he brushed a strand of wet hair away from your face and gazed into your eyes lovingly before leaning down and capturing your lips in a passionate kiss. You were finally home…


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: The song used is Abigail's Song by Katherine Jenkins (I highly recommend listening to it once you read the paragraph after the tombstone inscription)

 **Sad Ending**

 **Three Months Later**

It has been months since you had been sent back and after countless days of searching for a way to return you realized there was nothing you could do. Depression had taken over and you rarely left your home anymore. Seeking closure for the life you had for a brief period of time you had gone to London. The Phantomhive Manor was in shambles, Undertakers' shop had long since closed, and you couldn't find any of your old Shinigami friends or family. You had tried to find Ille but not even your magic helped you which led you to believe he had died a long time ago. On a hunch you decided to go to the cemetery where Ciels' parents were buried. Any shred of hope that you had vanished once you saw an extra tombstone beside Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. Tears streamed down your face when you read the inscription on the third stone.

Ciel Phantomhive

December 14, 1875 – October 11, 1901

"I'm so sorry Ciel. I failed you, I couldn't come back. I miss you. So much. I never thought I would ever love someone the way I loved you but you proved me wrong. Even though I'm a monster you accepted me and loved me back anyway. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you and keep you safe my love. I just hope that one day we may see each other again, even if only for a brief moment. If I could just see your face one last time and know that you were happy for the years that I missed I think I would be at peace with the fact that I wasn't the one you shared them with. I loved you from the moment I met you and I will continue loving you until I take my very last breath. I guess this is goodbye my love." Collapsing to the ground you wrapped your arms around the cold stone and sobbed until there was nothing left to give. With puffy red eyes you noticed the sun was going down. Wiping away the stray tears on your cheeks you turned to face the three headstones. Making sure you were alone you focused on the graves and took a calming breath.

"When you're alone, silence is all you know.

When you're alone, silence is all you know.

Let in the noise and let it grow.

When you're alone, silence is all you see.

When you're alone, silence is all you'll be.

Give me your hand and come to me.

When you are here, music is all around.

When you are near, music is all around.

Open your eyes, don't make a sound.

Let in the shadow, let in the shadow,

Let in the light of your bright shadow.

Let in the shadow, let in the shadow.

Let in the light of your bright shadow.

Let in the light.

Let in the light.

Let in the light of your sweet shadow.

When you're alone, oh,

Silence is all you know.

Silence is all,

Silence is all around.

Silence is all,

Silence is all around."

By the time you finished your song multiple white lilies lay atop the three graves and fresh tears had begun to fall from your eyes as you said your final goodbye. "Be at peace my love." Standing up you walked away into the darkening night a broken shell of what you used to be, knowing deep within your heart that nothing could ever ease your torment. Left alone to roam this world for eternity, only the pain of loss to keep you company…


End file.
